Maiden for Hire: School Rumble Style
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: School Rumble gets the Azumanga's Maidens for Hire treatment, in a series of events for our School Rumble cast to endure, for they get a turn in Maiden Universe. In the fourth installment, it's a mix of sci-fi, romance, friendship, and others, told in four different stories, with different pairings. Tomo & Yomi make cameos. Rated T for language, violence, and mild sexual content.
1. Prologue

_**Maiden for Hire: School Rumble Style**_

_**Prologue**_

At the house of the Tsukamoto sisters, Yakumo Tsukamoto was busy cleaning the dishes. Suddenly, she was about to be suffered by a severe dramatic moment. As she finished the dishes, a lone wet puddle is dripped on the floor. As she was about to call her older sister, Tenma Tsukamoto, she stepped on the puddle and slipped; she fell to the floor with a CRASH, bending her knee backwards. She screamed in pain. Tenma rushed in and found Yakumo on the floor, with her left leg twisted around.

"YAKUMO!" She screamed.

"Tenma… Ow! I… I think I broke my leg," Yakumo groaned in pain.

**XXXXX**

Hours later, while Yakumo was in the operation room, Tenma was feeling unhappy.

"Poor Yakumo," she thought, "I think maybe she's been a bit overworked. Or maybe she's a bit clumsy. Oh, why didn't I help my little sister on time?"

Just then, Yakumo returned from the operation room and was in a wheelchair with a plaster cast in her left leg. Tenma ran over to hug her. She started to cry.

"It's okay, sis," Yakumo said, "I'll be fine."

Tenma then blubbered, "I'm so glad! Yakumo, I almost lost you! If the operation was a failure, then… then…"

She wailed with tears spurting out of her eyes, like a fountain.

"Sis, it's only a dislocated knee," Yakumo responded.

"I'm afraid it's not just a knee that's been broken," the doctor said.

"What?" Tenma asked.

She gasped onto Yakumo and sobbed, "I knew it! My poor sister!"

"Miss Tsukamoto, we have reviewed the x-rays on your sister and found that it was nothing fatal _or _severe," he stated, "All we found was a dislocated knee, a fractured ligament, a sprained ankle, and a broken lower shin bone. To be honest, I've never seen such a combination of leg injuries in my career as a doctor. If the bone was completely shattered, she'd never walk again."

"WHOA! That's a lot of broken bones!" Tenma shouted.

The doctor then informed Yakumo, "Miss Tsukamoto, I suggest for your sake that you must rest your leg and not work around your home for the next six weeks."

"Six weeks?" Yakumo gasped.

"SIX WEEKS?" Tenma shrieked, "My sis _can't _be sitting at home _that_ long!"

"I'm afraid there's nothing that I can do," he said, "Normally, it would take two weeks for your injuries to heal, but with this bizarre diagnosis, it'll take six weeks or longer to heal."

"What should I do?" Yakumo asked, "I usually tend to the chores every day."

"Can your sister do the chores for you?" The doctor asked.

"Well, not really," Yakumo said.

"Well, until your leg heals, I think your sister can help you out," he stated.

Tenma then asked, "Will there be garbage and laundry?"

Yakumo replied, "Yes."

"Will there be cooking and cleaning?"

"Of course, Tenma; but then there's shopping for dinner."

Tenma then let out a deep and loud groan.

"Miss Tsukamoto, please be quiet," the doctor said.

**XXXXX**

The following week, Tenma was at school with Eri Sawachika and Mikoto Suo. She explained the story of how Yakumo broke her leg and that she just returned from the hospital. Eri was relieved, except she was upset by her injury.

"This disgraces every medical term in history," she snapped, "Why would she break her leg in a freakish matter?"

Mikoto then said, "Well, let's hope your sister pulls through."

"Yeah," Tenma pouted, "Except that _I'll _be the one doing the chores for the next two months until Yakumo is better. And I hate that job! The only thing I like to do for Yakumo is to buy dinner for her, in case she would fall asleep."

"She _does _have a nasty habit of sleeping," Mikoto said.

"Well, how about this," Eri suggested, "If you hate doing the chores, why not hire a maid?"

Tenma then gasped, "WHAT? I don't have that kind of money!"

Eri then giggled, "Well, I'll tell you what, I'll talk to Nakamura and he'll lend you Misaru for one month, but only if you study with me when Yakumo is fully healed."

Tenma thought about it and imagined that Misaru Suzuki, Eri's maid, was in her house. When he finished with the chores, he let out a scary glare towards Tenma.

She then cried out, "NO!"

She ran under the desk and whimpered, "That's very scary! I don't want to borrow Misaru! Besides, she's _your _maid, Eri!"

Eri muttered, "Idiot…"

"Well, there's got to be a _better_ way," Mikoto suggested.

**XXXXX**

Later at the Tsukamoto house, Tenma arrived with the mail. She looked at the pile and noticed a video tape in the pile. She read the video tape label that said, _"To Tenma and Yakumo Tsukamoto, from the Maidens for Hire Company in Yagami, Japan"._

She looked at the tape and muttered, "Meh…"

She tossed the tape in the wastebasket and said, "Junk mail…"

She returned to Yakumo, who was sitting in the kotatsu table watching TV, with her left leg outside the table.

"Any mail today?" Yakumo asked her sister.

"No, just a tape that says something about Maidens," Tenma said.

She sat down with Yakumo and was upset. She looked at her and stared at her in concern.

"_Sis… I'm sorry you had to go through such a misfortune," _she thought, _"If it were Karasuma, or Harima, or Eri, or Mikoto, or anybody from our class, then I'd be extremely unhappy."_

She then asked, "Oh, hey, how's Harima taking the news?"

"Well, he's a bit devastated," Yakumo explained, "But he _is _coming over to help me with his next comic."

"Sounds good!" Tenma smiled, "He has my full permission."

Yakumo asked, "By the way, how was school today? I had to walk with Sara just to get there; of course, she helped me in my wheelchair. I'm really sorry I didn't get the chance to walk with you."

Tenma replied with a giggle, "Oh, you know, same old day. Do you know what was funny? Eri suggested that I would borrow her maid to help around the house! Of course, I didn't find it funny."

"A Maid?" Yakumo said, "Sis, you know that we cannot afford one. Besides, I'm capable of doing the stuff around the house myself. You're okay with helping, except that you cook extremely horrible."

Tenma spun around and plummeted in her own self-pity and cried, "_Thanks for reminding me!_"

"Although, Eri-Senpai made a rather blunt point," she said, "Only, I wish there was a way to pay for the services."

She then remembered the tape and asked Tenma, "Sis, what was the name of the tape called?"

Tenma then said, "Tape? Tape? Oh yeah, that junk mail! It was some porn tape called _Maidens for Hire_. I find it very disturbing and very immoral."

Yakumo then cried, "Tenma! That's that popular company that introduces maids to help out in your home!"

"Come again?" Tenma asked.

Yakumo then walked over, with a crutch in hand, to the wastebasket and pulled out the tape. She then showed it to Tenma.

"Sis, I think this could be the answer to our problems," she insisted.

Tenma retorted, "Are you kidding? No way am I hiring a maid in our home! Besides, you in an injured state is the _only _problem than-."

Yakumo calmed Tenma down and placed the tape in the VCR.

"All right, let's get this over with; but just as long as we get a decent price," she snuffed with her small pigtails twitching.

The tape began to play:

A figure is shown on the screen, sitting in her CEO chair. She got up and looked to the camera. She had long light brown hair with glasses on. She was wearing a grey pinstriped business suit and black skirt.

She introduced herself_, "Good day to you, my name is Koyomi Mizuhara, founder and CEO of Maidens for Hire, the #1 maid service in Japan. If you are watching this tape, you will notice that you are one of the many people chosen for our special Maiden for Hire services in your home. But as you see this, you should be asking yourself: What's a Maiden for Hire, anyway?"_

"Yeah! Tell us!" Tenma cried.

"_Well, I'm glad you asked," _Yomi replied.

She showed a presentation of each Maiden in different colors, hairstyles, and sizes.

She continued,_ "Our Maiden for Hire services are top of the line and 100% efficient work. A Maiden for Hire is the one-of-a-kind, state-of-the-art android maid that can help you with your home-related work. They're delightfully gorgeous, and they go by their motto: "They will cook for you, clean for you, and even help you with ANYTHING you desire." Once these maidens are at your home, you can never again have the hassle of doing the chores all by yourself. Although, it'd be fun if you give THEM anything they would desire."_

"An android maid?" Tenma gasped, "But, why wou-?"

Yakumo shushed her.

Yomi exclaimed, _"Each maiden comes with its own trait and personality. They even have different bodies in shapes and sizes. But they all act as one unit. They are known for their bubbly and cheerful demeanor, which makes the user very happy. But on some occasions, a maiden can sometimes break down, like your traditional vacuum cleaner; which is why we offer free repair services for your maiden, via our toll-free number, located with your purchased Maiden for Hire."_

"How wonderful," Yakumo smiled.

"_And we offer up to 2,000 Yen a month for each service. Once you've own your maiden, you'll never be living in a dirty little hovel again. Let me show you a demonstration of one of our Maidens in action."_

The tape switches to a maiden that looked exactly like Yomi, who is dressed in a black maid outfit. She began to clean an entire room, which is cluttered in trash and debris. A timer is shown, just to show how long the maiden is doing. She cleaned the entire room in less than thirty seconds. She bowed and said that the task has been completed.

"NO WAY!" Tenma cried.

"I know! That was awesome!" Yakumo cried in glee.

Yomi concluded, _"You see, fast work and with much time to spare. Our maidens are swift and easy to perform each task. But some of their programming is sometimes different. Once you've purchased your Maiden, of course, you'll understand eventually, for I cannot divulge what type of programming they have, in front of children under 18. As you are well aware, Maidens for Hire is an advanced product in the cutting edge of technology. We have many services and company offices all around Japan, and we continue to grow as the #1 service in Japan, uh, next to sushi delivery, Japanese pubs, and automobiles, of course."_

The tape ended with the screen saying: _"Pick up a Maiden for Hire today." _The address of the company is shown, with a toll-free number.

Yakumo stopped the tape and asked, "Why not? Let's give it a try. We can hire a Maiden for Hire and we'll see if we can let her do all the chores for us."

Tenma then whined, "Yakumo, but 2,000 Yen? I don't know. I don't like having a robot maid in the house. I'm better off renting Misaru."

Yakumo then pleaded with her eyes swelled up in tears, "Please?"

Tenma couldn't resist seeing her little sister with those puppy dog eyes. So, she gave up and agreed to help.

"Fine, you win," she sighed, "We'll buy a maiden, but _only _until your leg is heal. I cannot throw away money for a Maiden for Hire that we can keep forever."

"Sis, you're the best. Thank you," Yakumo smiled.

Tenma then said, "We'll do it tomorrow. I'll call Eri right away to pick us up in the morning."

Yakumo then let out a smile and hope that the service she'll get will be great.

However, this was just the beginning of a chain of events of what the Maidens for Hire will do for Tenma and Yakumo and their friends.

* * *

_**Let's begin with Yakumo's story, in the next chapter…**_


	2. Meet Yakumo

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Meet Yakumo**_

The next day, Tenma, Yakumo, and Eri were driving to the Maiden for Hire Compound in downtown Yagami.

"I can't believe you're going through with this," Eri said, "You two are surely desperate about your decision. You should be better off trying to obtain Misaru's services."

"I'm sorry, Eri," Tenma responded, "But it was either _this_ or your maid, and I believe she's better off with you."

"Tenma, Misaru is a-."

"Uh, girls," Yakumo asked, "How far do you think we'll be to get to the compound?"

"Why would you ask that?" Eri snuffed, "You should've been better off hiring Misaru! I don't get you at all, Yakumo."

Nakamaru, who was driving the limousine, responded to the ladies, "Miss Eri, we should be there in about five minutes."

"Thanks, Nakamura," Eri said.

As they head to their destination, Yakumo was rather confused.

"Say, Eri-senpai," she asked Eri, "Did you get a promo tape of Maidens for Hire?"

"I did," she replied, "But it seems I wasn't interested. When Nakamura heard whim of it, he suggested that I needed more help. I utterly refuse to have technology or automation becoming my servants."

She let out an evil sneer and added, "Although, I could give the services to Whiskers, since he's nothing more than a pig."

The sisters were confused as Eri laughed boisterous. The limo arrived at the huge building.

"Miss Eri, we have arrived at the Maidens for Hire compound," Nakamura announced.

**XXXXX**

Tenma and Eri walked to the front gate, while Nakamura rolled Yakumo, who was in her wheelchair. Tenma approached the receptionist's gate and asked if they wanted to see the boss.

"And who might you be?" The receptionist asked.

"We happened to be first-time customers," Tenma said in a proud manner.

"Please wait a moment, ma'am," she said as she approached the phone.

She called her supervisor and was granted to give them a clearance.

"You may wait a couple of minutes, Miss, um," she said to Tenma.

"Uh, Tenma Tsukamoto, ma'am. We won't be long."

"Well, the boss is currently on break. Take a seat and a supervisor will be with you shortly," she added.

"I'm afraid only three of us will take a seat," Nakamura stated, "One of us is currently incapacitated."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, sir," the receptionist said, "We'll have it taken care of."

Tenma, Eri, and Nakamura took their seat, while Yakumo, in her wheelchair, was placed next to Tenma's seat.

Minutes later, the supervisor, dressed in a red-orange maid outfit and with short brown hair and an ample bust, arrived with a clipboard.

"Tsukamoto! Tenma Tsukamoto!" She called out.

Tenma got up and said, "I am."

Eri thought, "So, _this _must be a Maiden."

The maiden bowed introduced herself, "Hello to you, ladies and gentleman. My name is Tomo. I am a Maiden for Hire. My job is to cook, clean, and do anything you desire. However, Miss Mizuhara has appointed me as head supervisor of the Yagami branch of Maidens for Hire. Miss Mizuhara is unable to appear at the time, so I will show you around."

"Oh, you look cute," Tenma said as she blushed.

"So, what do you do in your Maidens for Hire?" Yakumo asked.

Tomo replied, "I'm glad you ask! We, at Maidens for Hire, are all happy for your guaranteed service. All purchases of Maidens for Hire are required here. We are an _exclusive _company."

"Go on," Eri said.

Tomo continued, "We are programmed for domesticated purposes. All we do around here is cook and clean for you; even entertain. These Maidens are working at full capacity. As one of the original models, I am somewhat in working order. However, Miss Mizuhara proclaimed me as outdated. So, she gave me job here, just so I won't get scrapped."

"So, you are a retired Maiden?" Tenma asked.

"Yes, I am," she responded, "But I don't remember how or why I was created as a Maiden. Oh, well! Miss Mizuhara wiped my memory clean, anyway."

She then grabbed Tenma's hand and said, "So, shall I show you the grand tour, before your purchase?"

"I'm not the one who wants a Maiden!" Tenma snapped, "It's for my sister!"

"Who?" Tomo asked.

She looked at Yakumo, who was in her wheelchair, with a cast on her left leg.

"Oh… I'm sorry," Tomo said in a sad look, "We, at Maidens for Hire, can help people; even the ones who are injured or disabled."

Eri then sneered, "What a dumb rule. Say, do you maidens ever create male maidens?"

"Apologies, but no," Tomo replied, "All the Maidens are female. We'd never go that far. If we were to make a male Maiden, then we can call it "_Maidens and Butlers for Hire"."_

Nakamura stated, "I can live with that."

He bowed to Tomo and asked, "If it is all right with you, Miss Tomo Maiden, if we should be given the grand tour?"

"Well, it's kind of short, since all we could do is build and present," she said, "But okay!"

Tomo then ordered the others to follow her. They kindly obliged.

**XXXXX**

Up on the corridor, Tomo showed them, from the view, the assembly line that produced many maidens. Each of the maidens, dressed in white outfits, were rolling in a conveyor belt, getting dolled up, fitted into their maiden outfits, and downloading their Maiden programming into their electronic brains.

"This is our assembly line, where we produced the finest Maidens in the world," Tomo explained, "It is also where we test their body size, to make sure they are not too freaky looking."

"Oh, like when you have very big breasts?" Eri asked.

"Exactly. Our Maidens can go up to D-cup breast size," Tomo answered, "But we have limitations on what they would look like."

A Maiden with long blue hair and a misshapen body was thrown into a pile of defective Maidens.

"See what I mean?" Tomo said, "After defective models are produced, they are dismantled and being reused for newer Maidens. We try our best to perform guaranteed _quality_ service."

Tenma then asked, "Well, that is very awesome to create such girls. Do they _always_ have to be created in different forms?"

"Not really," Tomo replied, "We have custom-made Maidens, requested by some users. It rarely happens, but it makes the user very happy."

Eri then snapped, "Oh, really? Next you'll tell me that these maid robots get shipped off, after being built."

"You're _way _wrong, young lady," Tomo remarked, "After the Maiden is built, we test them to see if they can perform the job."

She led them to the Maiden for Hire testing room, which is located next door. In there, a Maiden with red hair, done up in a ponytail, and wearing a mauve maid outfit, was cleaning a room in break neck speed.

"My word," Nakamura gasped.

"WOW! She's like some sort of machine!" Tenma cried.

"They _are _machines, Tenma," Eri muttered.

"As each maiden is tested," Tomo exclaimed, "They are set a time limit to be performed their fastest time. If it is less than 30 seconds, they are perfect Maidens; if about 45 seconds to a minute, they are at 100% working order, but with a few slow movements. But, if the Maiden can go exactly 3 minutes or slower, they are rejected, and will have to be tested again to improve."

**DING!**

"What was that?" Yakumo asked.

"Ah! Model # 198M1 is finished!" Tomo cheered.

The elapsed time was shown: 2 minutes, 6 seconds.

"Wonderful," she announced, "But it needs improvement on speed. Acceptable!"

"Why are you accepting her?" Eri asked, "You know she is slow."

"I know, but we have a code to make sure our Maidens for Hire are fast," Tomo remarked, "Sadly, two minutes is fair, but passable. If her battery died down before the final second, it wouldn't be right."

"How come?" Tenma asked.

"Well, we Maidens have a battery life that can last up to 8 hours, give or take," Tomo said, "That's why we plug ourselves in overnight, when the user is sleeping or going out."

Yakumo inquired, "Will it only work if their power is fading?"

"It will. The Maidens are notified by their circuits that it'll be time to recharge," she said.

Tomo then showed them another testing room, with a **DING **going off; but, this time, with a Maiden completing a room in 3 minutes and 7 seconds. She shook her head and went to the microphone.

"Model #K8R0S1W2, you have failed your task passing the elapsed time limit!" Tomo cried, "Rejected!"

The Maiden was dragged away by metal arms, screaming to Tomo to spare her.

"Oh, sad days for Maidens, when they cannot do the job right," she sobbed, "I learned that the hard way… Koyomi."

Eri cleared her throat and said, "Um, not to ruin your moment, but we should be going soon."

"Not without my Maiden," Yakumo proclaimed.

Tomo then showed them a huge room, where the Maidens are manufactured. They are all displayed deactivated, in a seated position, with their eyes closed.

"Look around," she announced, "Remember, you can only choose _one_ per customer."

"One is all we need," Tenma smiled.

She then grabbed Yakumo and wheeled her around the line. She then tried to find a Maiden suitable for her. But every Maiden she looked at, she didn't approve. Eri, however, grew angered by it.

"Geez, how can _any_ man purchase such a mere Maiden?" She thought aloud, holding herself tight, "This feels creepy."

"Miss, uh, blonde girl," Tomo asked, "Are you looking for a Maiden yourself?"

"No, and why should I?" She huffed, "How do I know they are in working condition?"

Tomo looked down in sadness, "Well, you see, there _was _some bad merchandise we sold in the past. Namely a Maiden we sold, which her name was _Model #715154716: Sakaki Model_. She was one of our original models, and a defective one at that, who went on a psychopathic rage on her users… _twice_! One was a high school teacher, who purchased her, but she was infatuated by his wife. And then there was a young woman who was _mistakenly _sold to her, but she ended up making out with her high school crush, causing her to malfunction and go _killing machine_ on them."

"Is she still around?" Eri asked.

"No. You see, she was set for dismantling," Tomo continued, "But she ended up being sold. When she was going after those two women, she ended up overheating herself, causing her to destroy herself. Luckily, we improved our Maiden assembly, hoping that this matter cannot be repeated."

Eri was concerned about it. She then said, "Well, your boss was a really great woman, and I hope you could be able to improve your services."

"Thank you," Tomo smiled.

"Eri! Come quick!" Tenma called out, "Yakumo found her!"

Eri and Tomo ran to where Tenma is. When they arrived, they found Yakumo in awe of a Maiden, wearing a rose pink maid outfit with orange frills. The Maiden had black hair and a cute face. In fact, she looked exactly like Yakumo.

"Oh, my god!" Eri cried, "The Tsukamoto clan is multiplying!"

"No, they're not, Miss Eri," Nakamura replied, "This is how these Maidens are produced. Sometimes, they can look like the same person; pretty much a coincidence, don't you think?"

Eri was shocked. Her face turned white, imagining a Maiden that looked like _her_.

"She's beautiful," Yakumo whispered, "We'll take her."

Tomo then examined her and said, "Hmm… _Model #Y15860: Yakumo model_; a classy model, but a cute one to boot. Her name is Yakumo, and she has everything in her programming to please you."

"Tenma, this Maiden has the same name as you!" She squealed.

Yakumo gasped, "What a surprise."

Eri groaned, "What a waste."

**XXXXX**

Tomo was given the address to the Tsukamoto house. She was also given the 2,000 Yen to start off with, by Eri.

"Thank you for your purchase, Miss Tsukamoto and Miss Tsukamoto," she bowed, "Your Maiden will arrive in two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Tenma gasped, "I can't wait that long!"

"Sis, it's all right," Yakumo said, "Just as long as she can help us. Besides, someone has to fill in for me when I am incapacitated."

Eri then escorted her to the limousine. Tenma then asked Tomo if _she _was available.

"Sorry," Tomo stated, "As I mentioned before, I am a retired model. Although my reasons are unknown, I can no longer provide you services."

Tenma then smiled and said, "Well, glad to hear it. I'll be happy to give you a gold watch, when I visit you again."

Tomo didn't get what Tenma said, but I think she wants to give her a retirement gift.

**XXXXX**

Two weeks later, a huge package arrived at the Tsukamoto household. Tenma opened the door and saw the package in the doorstep. She tried to grab it, except that the delivery man stopped her. He presented Tenma with a clipboard. She signed it and brought the package in.

"Yakumo! The Yakumo Maiden for Hire has arrived!" Tenma cried out.

"Coming!" Yakumo called back.

Yakumo arrived, walking in crutches. She saw the package and was happy. They opened the box and saw the Maiden, with her eyes closed. Yakumo pulled her Maiden double out and stood her straight. She plugged her in and said to Tenma, "I plugged her in, just in case."

Tenma pulled out the instruction manual from the box.

"Say, Yakumo," she said, "Listen to this. This will tell you how to start up your Maiden."

She read out the instructions:

"_Congratulations on your Maiden for Hire, Model #Y15860. She will cook for you, clean for you, and anything else that you desire. To activate, in these easy-to-follow instructions: First, plug her in. _Check! _Next, you must find the red button located on the back of her neck. When you see it, press it."_

"That's it?" Tenma pouted, "That's all we need to do?"

Yakumo then found the button on her Maiden's neck. She pressed it and the Maiden started to shake and make noises. Tenma was terrified.

"Yakumo! What's happening?" She cried.

Her LED eyes opened and glowed in a sharp blue color. She turned to Tenma and Yakumo and bowed to them. They bowed back.

She spoke in a similar voice like Yakumo, except with a cheerful and polite tone, "Thank you for your purchase of me, Model #Y15860. My name is Yakumo. I am your Maiden for Hire."

"Oh, hello, Yakumo!" Tenma smiled and introduced herself and Yakumo, "I'm Tenma Tsukamoto, and this is Yakumo Tsukamoto, my little sister."

"What a surprise, you have the same name and looks as me," the Maiden smiled, "In any case, it's nice to meet you both. I am here for your guaranteed service. I will cook for you, clean for you, and anything else you desire."

"Thank you," Yakumo said, "But before you begin, we must explain why you are here."

She then explained to the robot Yakumo about her recent injury. She said that she has about a month to go before she could be at 100% percent.

"I understand," she said, "Miss Yakumo Tsukamoto, currently injured. I will tend to your every whim. Just say the word and you'll be in need of my services."

"Thank you, uh, Yakumo," she smiled, "Now I would like to show you around, if you don't mind."

The Yakumo Maiden then suggested, "No can do. At your peak, you cannot move around. Allow me to escort you to your room."

"Never mind, Yakumo," Tenma said, "_I'll _show her around. You go to your room and rest. Think of it as the start of your vacation."

Yakumo grew worried, as Tenma showed the Maiden around the house.

"I'm worried about this Maiden," she thought, "She looks like me, talks like me, and even acts like me …almost."

She then read Tenma's thoughts:

"_Cool! A Yakumo Maid Robot! I cannot wait until Yakumo is better, so I can ask her to keep it."_

She gasped and learned that she could keep her.

"But that's not fair!" She thought, "She said this was only for until I am fully healed! I'm surprised that she's happy, but could she be…?"

She walked to her room, in crutches, and sat down on the bed. Will Yakumo accept new Maiden for Hire, or is she going to regret it, since Tenma is fond of her?

* * *

_**Find out in the next chapter…**_


	3. The Maiden's Day

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Maiden's Day**_

The next day at school, Tenma was in her classroom, extremely excited over her new Maiden. She then imagined if she would own one for Karasuma. As luck would have it, Eri came by and congratulated her.

"Tenma, I thank you for owning a Maiden for Hire, but you _still _owe me for paying her off," she snuffed, "Even for someone whose sister is injured, you seemed to be regretting that simple situation."

"What situation?" Tenma glared, "I don't care if we pay off 2,000 Yen a month, this Maiden works like wonders!"

"How so?" Eri asked.

Tenma then explained what the robot Yakumo did yesterday:

_The Maiden began to work in the kitchen. She proceeded into making a bento lunch for tomorrow. She made one for Tenma and one for Yakumo. She even drew a heart-shaped card on it, showing her loyal service._

"_Poor Yakumo must be unhappy not going to school," she thought, "It would seem that I will have to give my entire love to my owners."_

_She then held up some pink food coloring and began to scrawl on the rice._

_After she finished dinner, she proceeded to washing the dishes. Of course, for a Maiden, this was special. A dishwashing machine, in the shape of a human, washed each dish in 0.4 seconds. The way she did it, it took her 45 seconds to wash each dish._

_When she tucked Tenma in, when it was time to sleep, the Maiden proceeded to Yakumo's room. She then spoke to her._

"_Yakumo, listen, I know what you have been through is crucial, but it's going to be a long service for me," the Maiden Yakumo exclaimed, "I feel bad about your injuries. And I promise you, when that cast comes off, I'm gonna be giving you the BIGGEST massage of your life."_

_Yakumo then stuttered, "Uh, yeah. By the way, are you and Tenma becoming friendly? I'm just intrigued, since sis likes you."_

"_Well, not really," the Yakumo robot replied, "I may be for guaranteed service, but friendship is beneath me. You and Tenma are sisters; I cannot wedge myself into your life."_

"_Are you sure?" Yakumo asked, "I thought you might be happy with Tenma."_

"_I am, but she's somewhat of a weird girl," the Maiden remarked, "And to tell you the truth… her pigtails are like a magnet for attraction."_

_She placed Yakumo in her bed and tried to drape the covers over her. Yakumo began to shove it aside._

"_Thank you, but I can manage to do it myself," she said._

_The Maiden said, "No, I insist. This is your time off, until this cast is removed."_

_She draped the covers over and left to the closet. The Maiden plugged herself in and went inside the closet. She stood in place and froze with her eyes closed._

_Yakumo then thought, "Is she taking my life? No, she's not. It's just a robot. What am I saying?"_

"Of course, I don't think Yakumo is happy with her Maiden," Tenma continued.

Eri smiled, "Typical. I think maybe you need to check her warranty."

Tenma growled and looked away, "That's not funny!"

Eri slouched down and was upset, "Damn… Tenma's serious."

"Besides," Tenma said, "How bad can the Maiden be for Yakumo?"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at Class 1-D, Yakumo and her best friend, Sara Adiemus, were having lunch together.

"So, I heard you got yourself a Maiden for Hire, right?" Sara asked.

"Oh, yes," she replied, "But I grow worried about Tenma."

"Why? She's just happy for the Maiden," she said, "And hey, once you can walk again, you'll be with your sister again."

"Sara, do you think, maybe, that she'll replace me?" Yakumo asked.

"Huh? Why?" Sara asked.

"Well, she looked exactly like me, except with blue eyes," she explained, "I don't hate her, I just felt happy, since my leg is broken. Remember what Tenma said: She and I will own her until I am healed. But, then I thought… what if we decided to keep her?"

Sara shook her head and said, "Oh, Yakumo, you're being ridiculous. It's almost like you're jealous of her. She's not like a washing machine or a toaster oven. A Maiden is just like us. If you feel jealous by her, why not explain it to her, just as long as you won't let her break down."

"Sara, you're right," Yakumo smiled, "It seems I was on the wrong end of this deal. My sister is grateful just for her. But it seems I just want to know, since I only had her for one day. However, the minute I own her, I start to get some horrible thoughts."

"Like what?" Sara asked.

"Well… do you think they might… fall in love?"

"WHAT?"

"No, it's impossible for a robot girl to fall in love with Tenma. Besides, she loves Karasuma-Senpai."

Sara nodded. Yakumo opened the bento box and was about to eat.

"Sara, I don't think I'll ever understand Maidens just yet," she sighed.

As she held up her chopsticks, she froze up, seeing a pink heart imprinted in her rice. She saw a note inside and pulled it out.

It read: _"To Yakumo, I made it for you, with all my love! XOXO Yakumo"_

"It's addressed to yourself!" Sara gasped.

Yakumo moaned, "No… it's my Maiden, who created it."

She started to hold in her compressed anger and began to eat.

"Uh, Yakumo?" Sara grew concerned.

**XXXXX**

Later that afternoon, Kenji Harima stopped by to do his comic. As he approached the door, the door suddenly opened. He took a glimpse of Yakumo in a maid outfit, which in reality, is the Maiden.

"Oh, Tenma's sister," Harima said, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Who?" The Maiden asked.

Harima was confused, "Say, I thought you'd be in a cast for a month or so."

The Maiden Yakumo bowed and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. But Miss Yakumo is currently injured. I am her Maiden for Hire."

Harima giggled and said, "Oh, quit joking around. We're not doing this today. Besides, I have lots of work to do, before the deadline."

The Maiden was confused. She then asked why.

"Are you feeling okay, Yakumo?" Harima inquired.

The Maiden Yakumo replied, "Yes, I am. And thank you for concerning my health. But I am running at 100% efficiency, and I am offered to serve Miss Tsukamoto _guaranteed_!"

"_NO WAY! Tenma is controlling Yakumo?_" He thought, in the _wrong _way possible, _"Tenma's sister has gone crazy. What happened to her, and why is she saying that she's a robot?"_

"Would you like to come in?" The Maiden requested.

"Oh, sure," Harima reacted, "Can you show me to the guest room?"

The Maiden let Harima in. As he entered, he found a folded wheelchair and crutches by the entranceway.

"Say, do you use these to help you walk?" He asked.

"Oh, you mean Yakumo? She still does," the robot replied, "Miss Yakumo needed it to move. I insisted that she cannot move herself around, or she'll reinjure herself."

"Huh? What's wrong with Tenma's Sister?" He thought.

For some reason, Harima doesn't know that _this _Yakumo is a Maiden. The real Yakumo had a cast on her left leg, who is currently sleeping in her room.

"Shall we begin, Yakumo?" He asked.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" The Maiden asked.

"That's your name: Yakumo Tsukamoto, Tenma's sister," he responded.

The maiden shook her head and thought, "I think he has the wrong idea. I'll ask him later."

They sat in a kotatsu. Harima showed the Maiden what he drew, and he needed some ideas, since Yakumo has helped him before. But, this was different.

The Maiden then replied, glancing at the manuscript, "You have a great comic work, Mister, uh, Hario."

"It's Harima, actually," he said, "So I need help fixing this story. What should you suggest for the hero?"

The Maiden kept reading through the manuscript, and didn't answer. She was blushing, after reading it, and responded that it was very heavenly.

"So, what do you think is missing?" He asked, "I think I am missing something."

Harima showed the Maiden part of the story. He said that there's a part where the boy and his love interest, which looked like him and Tenma, are trapped in a cabin in the winter.

The Maiden Yakumo was heartfelt. She suggested to Harima, "Well, in my opinion, I think it sets up their last moments. So, the boy gives something warm to his love interest. Love interest means girlfriend, crush, or admirer. As she is being bundled up…"

She continued on, leaving Harima with a nervous look.

"Tenma's sister is learning well!" He thought, "And after all that, she's learning from me about the correct manga scenario."

He smiled and thought, "At least she isn't nervous this time."

He halted the robot and said, "I think that'll do. I only need a little part of it, but, you're right. And after she is bundled up, he says something about the girl, conversation ensues, and then the fireworks go off."

"Define _fireworks_," The Maiden asked.

"Uh, you know… kiss each other?" Harima replied.

The Maiden nodded, "Oh… right. But, don't you think that it's too soon?"

Harima replied, "Well, you're right. If I add this, I'll be one page short."

"You could make a huge page with them kissing," she suggested, "And, on top of that, place a message that reflects around them and the outcome they suffered, only to have it resolved."

Harima was smiling and was ecstatic, "Tenma's Sister, you're a genius!"

"Tenma's sister?" The Maiden asked, "Why do you call me by that nickname?"

Harima was confused.

"Uh, Yakumo? Are you okay?"

The robot Yakumo replied, "I'm fine. It's just…"

She then started to beep a bit. She got up and bowed to Harima.

"Please excuse me," she said, "I'll be right back."

"Did she just beep?" Harima thought aloud, "I wonder if Tenma bought her a beeper? There's just no way that she's a robot… _seriously._"

Harima was, of course, wrong. The Maiden returned to Yakumo's room and plugged herself in. She sat down on the floor and closed her eyes.

"_Recharging commence,_" she said.

Meanwhile, Harima was rather confused. He packed up his manuscript and left the table, after waiting ten minutes.

"Yakumo sure acted funny today," he thought, "Maybe she's improved. Though, I think her maiden attire and that perky attitude may be a great idea for a new story! Plus, I think her voice and movements look mechanical. Oh, well, I'll call her tonight and we'll pick it up again tomorrow."

* * *

_**Writer's note: **__"Hey, buddy! That's MY job. Making ideas, that is."_

* * *

As he left, Yakumo woke up. She saw the robot Yakumo on the floor, by the outlet. She then remembered that she was to meet up with Harima later. She looked at the time and noticed that it's six in the evening. She gasped and thought that she was to make dinner. But as she got up, her left leg, still immobilized, was bolted down on the bed.

"Was _she _responsible?" Yakumo thought aloud, "She wants me to keep myself healthy. But…"

She unbolted her leg, got up with a crutch in her hand, and walked toward her Maiden. She woke her up.

"Oh, hello, Miss Yakumo," the robot greeted, "How was your nap?"

"Was Harima here?" She asked.

"Yes, he was. It was a funny thing, too," she replied, "He kept thinking I was you."

"WHAT?" Yakumo cried, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

The Maiden replied, "Because, he thinks I'm you, so I played along. I wanted to explain it all to him, but my batteries were running low."

Yakumo sighed, "Well, at least you cheered Harima up. By the way, did you make dinner yet?"

"Give me ten more minutes," the Maiden replied, "I'm not at 100% yet."

She nodded and said that she'll be in the kitchen to help. The robot Yakumo unplugged herself and grabbed Yakumo by the waist.

"Let me go!" She cried, "I have to make dinner!"

"Unacceptable! You need your rest!" The Maiden sternly remarked, "You mustn't restrain your injuries like that."

Yakumo freed herself from the Maiden's grasp and shouted, "STOP IT! I'm able to do everything myself!"

The Maiden Yakumo calmed her down and explained:

"Yakumo, I know what you're doing, but under no circumstances that I will let you injure yourself. We Maidens have been known for working in a 100% function. Our job is to cook and clean for you, but we Maidens _also _care for people that are injured. You, my friend, are one of them. Yakumo, I cannot let you walk on that broken leg. Sure, you have a month left, but if you tried to move it, while completing a job for Tenma, you could stay in a wheelchair for life! And that would simply hurt my circuits, knowing that I let a capable user, with a severe injury, ending up as a paraplegic."

Yakumo started to tear up, "You're right. I cannot force myself to be working. I just needed the rest. But then, I grew worried about you and Tenma."

"Oh, I guess you find me to be a bother, since I look like you," the robot remarked.

Yakumo sobbed, "Please, forgive me. I'm sorry. I just wanted to help my sister. But, when she found you-."

"YAKUMO! Is dinner ready yet?" Tenma cried out.

"Oh, please, excuse me," the robot Yakumo said, "I have to make dinner. You stay in your room and I'll bring you your plate. Believe me, I am grateful."

Yakumo nodded and said, "As long as you can make us happy. Please don't overdo your work."

She left to the kitchen and started to giggle.

Yakumo began to grow suspicious, "I wonder if she'll understand how I _really _feel about Yakumo."

**XXXXX**

That night, Yakumo was getting ready for bed. The Maiden came in and wanted to drape the covers over her.

"Thanks, but I can handle it," she said, "Why don't you go recharge?"

"Oh, okay," the Maiden Yakumo responded.

She plugged herself in and began to go to sleep mode in the closet. Yakumo, however, was worried about her.

"Say, Yakumo," she asked, "Do you think maybe you can sleep with me?"

The robot understood what Yakumo said and giggled.

"So… is that a yes?"

The Maiden, fully dressed in her outfit, slept by her side; Yakumo then smiled.

"You know," the robot stated, "I never had the chance to sleep with anyone. Sadly, I have a mode that can do that, but it would be wrong."

"Nonsense," Yakumo replied, "All that matter is that you're you, and that's what matters. Besides, it feels very creepy of you to sleep in a closet."

"Thank you, Ya… ku… _Power low; sleep mode/recharging begin._"

The maiden clicked her eyes shut and went to sleep. Yakumo stroke her black hair and said good night to her. She went to sleep, but with a bit of uncomforting feeling.

_It's almost like you're jealous of her. She's not like a washing machine or a toaster oven. A Maiden is just like us. If you feel jealous by her, why not explain it to her, just as long as you won't let her break down._

Yakumo placed her hand on her chest and grasped herself. She was shaking in fear.

"Jealous… am… am I jealous of her?" She whimpered, "I'm… I can't… I'm not…"

She rested her head on the pillow and groaned.

"Yakumo… one day, I'll tell you how I feel…"

As she went to sleep, Yakumo's story of feeling could continue. How can she say it to her robot double? And if so, what will happen to their Maiden for Hire?

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Yakumo woke up and found the Maiden asleep, but with her Maiden uniform off. She was in her underwear. Yakumo pulled the covers away and saw the Maiden's body, from head to toe, in her underwear, lace, and stockings. Yakumo began to grow uneasy and uncomfortable. The Maiden woke up and saw Yakumo, all frightened.

"Oh, good morning, sleepyhead," she greeted.

Yakumo shrieked.

"**AHHHHHHH!"**

**

* * *

**

_**Find out what happens next in the next chapter…**_


	4. Could It Be?

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Could it be…**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**AHHHHHHH!"**_

Yakumo's screams echoed in the house of Tsukamoto. She woke up to find her Maiden, lying with her, in her underwear and lace.

* * *

_**Writer's Note: **__If it's too M-rated, tell me. I'm trying not to use FULL nudity._

* * *

"Good morning, sleepyhead," the robot Yakumo greeted.

"What the heck are you doing?" Yakumo cried.

The Maiden exclaimed, "Well, the minute you fell asleep, I was feeling uncomfortable. When I reached about 20% power, I reactivated myself and took off my Maiden uniform. I don't want to trash it. These uniforms are one-of-a-kind, like me."

Yakumo blushed beet red and stuttered, "But… you're in… your panties."

The robot exclaimed, "Oh, I think I should tell you about another Maiden programming we own. It is our favorite trait for male users. It's our _Pleasure Mode_."

"Pl-, Pleasure Mode?" She gasped.

"We Maidens are capable for _anything_, including adult situations," she continued, "But for some occasions, they chose _not _to go close to us. It's _optional_, on occasions, but only for users 18 or over."

Yakumo then started to smoke and cry out, "Well, you didn't have to do that! You should've asked me for a spare pair of pajamas! Besides, Tenma and I are underage for your _Pleasure Mode. _I don't think you want to go through with it."

The Maiden then said, "You think so?"

Yakumo nodded and hollered, "YES! Now put your damn clothes back on!"

She gasped and covered her mouth, realizing that she yelled at her Maiden. She then said, "Oh, sorry, Yakumo. I-, I don't know what came over me. Ever since Tenma bought you, I am like… well…"

The maiden nodded her head to Yakumo. But, she began to unhook her bra.

"Yakumo, I understand," the robot exclaimed, grabbing one of her straps, "But you see, Tenma and you have purchased me fo-."

"PUT IT BACK ON! **PUT IT BACK ON NOW!**" Yakumo shrieked, covering her eyes, preventing the Maiden to take off her bra. It's a good thing, too. She _almost_ went nude.

**XXXXX**

The Maiden Yakumo, now fully dressed, helped Yakumo, in her wheelchair and in her uniform, to the living room. Tenma returned from the bathroom, dressed in her school uniform.

"Yakumo! Yakumo #2!" She whined, "Why were you two screaming at six in the morning?"

"Sorry," Yakumo growled, "But _she _decided to play _striptease _in the morning! I'll explain later."

The robot Yakumo bowed and said, "I was not! But it's okay. I didn't know you were very young. I'll try to disable my _Pleasure Mode_."

"Pleasure Mode?" Tenma gasped, "Tomo never told me about that!"

"Oh, it's a cus-custom trait to usssss." She exclaimed as she was speaking in an electronic voice, but a bit shaken, "We Maidens always cook and cle-e-e-ean for you-ou-ou. But, we do things tha-tha-that are for adults sometimes-metimes-metimes."

The sisters grew worried.

"Are you okay?" Tenma asked.

"Oh… sor-or-or-or-or-orry, I haven't been fixed up lately-ly," the robot said.

"Oh, dear," Yakumo said, "She must be malfunctioning."

"You thinnnk so? I fe-fe-feel okay-ay-ay."

They nodded. Luckily, Tenma had the phone number for the Maidens for Hire Company.

"Well, I got it taken care of! Remember what the tape said: _FREE _repairs!" Tenma cheered.

She went to the phone and called the number about the repairs. Yakumo got up and held the robot Yakumo and placed her in her chair. She then proceeded to turn her off.

"Yakumo," the Maiden pleaded, "I don't wannnt to be turned off."

"I have to," she said, "You're damaged. I cannot let you work in these conditions."

"Oh? You mean like you-ou-ou, trying to work with a broken le-e-e-eg-g?" The Maiden sneered.

"Maybe so, but now I am returning the favor," Yakumo smiled, "From this point on, until you are repaired, you're grounded."

"Are you treating me like a kid?" The Maiden asked.

"I'm 15, and I think I know what's right for you," Yakumo closed her eyes.

She pressed the button and deactivated the robot Yakumo. She collapsed on the chair like a rag doll, her LED eyes faded to black, and her mouth was slightly open. Yakumo sighed in sadness.

"It's all for the best," she sighed, "Maybe now I'll be happy."

"Hello, Maidens for Hire Company?" Tenma called on the phone, "I have the Yakumo Model in need of repairs. Can you come over this morning? Huh? Model number?"

Minutes later, Tenma carried her sister to the front door.

"Are you sure it was for the best?" She asked.

Yakumo replied, "All she needed was a little happiness. Plus, I think she might have some dust in her."

The Maiden was left in the living room, motionless, as the girls went to school.

**XXXXX**

As they walked to school, Yakumo felt a little upset.

"Sis, don't you think that now that we have a Maiden for Hire, will we have her forever?"

Tenma replied in a bellow, "OH? And we want to keep her, just like that?"

She let out a smile and asked her, "Why? What's wrong with our Maiden?"

Yakumo then looked down and said, "Never mind."

She then thought, "How am I gonna tell her?"

Tenma then smiled, "It's okay. She just needed some repairs. When we return from school, Yakumo will be up and running in no time! Though, I _don't _approve of that stupid _Pleasure Mode_. Not in _our _house!"

Yakumo then was relieved, after the words from her older sister. But, Harima, via motorcycle, drove past both sisters on his way to school. He stopped and looked at Yakumo from a distance.

"Huh? She's in a wheelchair again?" He thought, "Didn't she just…?"

He looked away from them and said, "NAH! Even for a girl, pretending to be an android maid, she's nowhere near _this_ level of role-play."

He drove away, leaving Tenma and Yakumo growing very concerned, as they noticed him.

"Uh, what was Harima doing just now?" Tenma retorted.

**XXXXX**

At school, Sara was with Yakumo, who was very unhappy.

"So, I overheard from your sister that you and your Maiden are getting along," Sara informed, "You must be happy for what you've been going through."

"I know," Yakumo said, "But… but it seems I almost made love to her. I'm too young to understand, but…"

"Oh, don't be. We're too young for-, wait a minute! Did your Maiden for Hire tried to ask you to…? hmm…"

Yakumo blushed, "No. But she said it was optional. Besides, I was upset that she was with me in bed… in her underwear. I mean, she is a Maiden for Hire, with adult programming, but she's somewhat helpful towards us. She even helped Harima yesterday."

"Really? Harima-senpai came by?" Sara gasped.

Yakumo nodded and said, "And I think your theory about me is pretty much accurate. I think I am jealous of my Maiden for Hire."

"Why is that?"

"Well, it didn't happen yet, but she could replace me. But don't worry. She's been deactivated for the time being."

"Oh, right. The free repair option, right?"

Yakumo was disturbed, "Wha-, how did you know?"

Sara looked away and said nothing.

"Sara, you know a lot about Maidens for Hire. Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

She then held up a card of the Maiden for Hire Company card from Yagami, courtesy of CEO Koyomi Mizuhara.

"Is that?" Yakumo gasped.

Sara nodded, "I wanted to tell you when you are healed up, but I might as well tell you now."

She then informed to Yakumo to meet her at the church after school. She wanted to show her something that could help. Yakumo asked if Tenma would know. Sara said that she'll talk to her later.

Then, Yakumo grew worried. She thought, "Sara, what are you hiding?"

Sara also added, "And also, Yakumo. I promise you, I'll help you try to understand about your constant jealousy towards your Maiden."

Yakumo smiled and thank her.

Meanwhile, up in 2-C, Harima talked with Tenma about yesterday.

"Say, Tenma," he asked, "Did you sister get injured again?"

Tenma responded, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Your sister! She was fully healed and was with me yesterday. She was dressed in some kind of weird maid outfit and is acting like that she is some sort of robot."

Tenma let out a huge guffaw. Harima was rather pissed, yet uncomfortable, since Tenma is laughing at him… or with him, maybe.

"Tenma?" Harima thought.

Tenma stopped laughing. She then explained about Yakumo:

"_Oh, Harima, that's ridiculous! Yakumo is still injured. What you just saw was our new Maiden for Hire! She's our robot maid, who will be living with us until Yakumo is all better."_

Harima gasped a bit, "So, what I just met now, who helped me with my manuscript, was a robot version of your sister?"

Tenma nodded. Harima then thought, "Wait! Maybe, maybe she's trying to trick me! Yeah! It's got to be an act for an upcoming play. I get it! I better play along."

Harima is an idiot. He _still _isn't convinced over the robot Yakumo from yesterday.

"Hey, I'll introduce you to her later," she added, "Maybe we'll clear some air."

Harima then chuckled, "You mean it? Not after the last time I visited your house?"

Tenma responded, "Oh, I got over _that, _ages ago. But I got my eye on you, on account of what Yakumobot has in her programming."

Harima agreed to come, and that's when Sara came in from downstairs.

"Miss Tsukamoto-Senpai, may I have a word with you?" She called.

Tenma went over to Sara, outside the hallway. She informed Tenma that Yakumo will be with Sara after school. Tenma granted her permission.

"Tenma, this will be only for one night," she said, "I promise she'll return to you tomorrow."

"Just be careful with her," Tenma insisted.

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, Harima arrived at Tenma's house. He knocked on the door. Tenma opened it.

"Hello, Miss Tsuka-, I mean, Tenma," He smiled, "Where's Yakumo?"

"She's here. I'll call her," Tenma responded.

"Which one?" He laughed, "I mean, since your sister is somewhat of a role-player."

"Beg your pardon?" Tenma snapped, "You have no right to treating my sister as a-! Oh, wait, you mean my Maiden."

She let Harima in and told him to wait by the front room. She went to the other room and found the deactivated Maiden Yakumo. She pressed her button and she started to wake up. Her body stood up and her face was smiling.

"Hello, Miss Tenma. What brings you here?" She asked.

"Come with me. You're needed," Tenma insisted.

She showed her to Harima. When the Maiden took a glimpse of Harima, she curtsied and said, "It's wonderful to see you again."

"Oh, thank you, Tenma's sister," Harima smiled.

"There he goes again," the maiden Yakumo said.

"Tenma, I think it's kind of weird, since Yakumo has become such a RP girl," Harima inquired, "Your sister hasn't acted like herself, isn't she?"

Tenma was puzzled, but she understood what Harima said. She then showed Yakumo's neck, with a red button on it. Harima was shocked.

"Harima, do you believe me now?" She asked.

"Miss Tenma, what are you proving?" The robot asked.

"Harima, if you _don't _believe me, press her button!"

"Tenma! What are you doing?"

"Do it!"

He approached Yakumo and was very nervous. He held his finger up and nervously tried to press it.

"Tenma… Tenma's sister… can't… press… this… fake… prop," he struggled.

"If you don't press it, at least tell me so," Tenma screamed at him.

Harima placed his arm down. He couldn't do it, especially since it's his love interest's sister, or a facsimile thereof.

"I… I can't do it!" He cried, "I can't be such a cruel monster! I can't _deactivate _your sister!"

"Sister?" The Maiden cried.

"I'm sorry, Tenma," he said to her, "I came here to find out and I wasn't expecting this. Yakumo is such a great girl. I cannot let myself jump into any conclusions."

"This is ridiculous! I get it now!" The robot Yakumo huffed.

She then stepped closer to Harima and opened her dress. She opened her waist panel and pulled out a three-pronged plug. Harima saw wind of it, bugging his eyes out from his glasses, and was frozen stiff in panic. Yakumo then closed her waist panel and bowed to Harima.

"Maybe this will conclude _any _questions you have about me," she stated, "And also, Yakumo, the _real _Yakumo, is still with a broken leg."

Harima said nothing. He was still frozen in shock and white as a sheet.

"Uh, hello?" The Maiden tried to reach him.

**XXXXX**

Later that evening, Harima was having tea with Tenma. The Maiden Yakumo began to make dinner in the kitchen.

Harima laughed, "You know, for a minute there, I thought your sister was playing around."

"Oh, Harima," Tenma giggled, "I cannot believe you were fooled easily. I mean, you can't tell the difference between a maid and my sister?"

"Yeah, was I ever fooled," he said.

They both shared a laugh, as the Maiden Yakumo appeared with two plates of curry.

"I hope you two like my delicious three-grain, ultra hot curry; made with my every love!" She cheered.

Tenma and Harima began to eat. The Maiden looked around to find Yakumo, but couldn't find her. She grew worried.

"Tenma, where's your sister?" She asked, "I saved her a special dish for her."

She held up a big heart-shaped bowl of rice with the words _"To my best friend"_ on it.

"Oh, right, I never told you," Tenma said, "Yakumo is spending the night with Sara."

"Oh, right. I'll wait for her and keep this warm," the robot remarked.

Harima asked, "Uh, why did you, all of a sudden, like Yakumo?"

The Maiden explained, "Well, I felt bad about Yakumo. She usually works around the house for Tenma. But ever since her very bizarre injury, she bought me. And she's like she's capable of working with one leg. I utterly refuse to have her go through this trouble. But it felt like that I wanted to spend more time with her. Plus, I don't want to see her in a wheelchair forever. Can you imagine that she would become a disabled Japanese girl?"

"I find that _very _hard to swallow," Harima thought aloud, as he took a bite.

"So, Yakumo, how did the repairs go?" Tenma asked.

She replied, "Oh, that. That information remains classified. Every now and then, we Maidens cannot disclose our maintenance information."

Harima then asked, "What happened to her?"

"Well, earlier she was speaking very jumpy. She began to go on the fritz. I think maybe there was dust in her, when she was cleaning the house."

"Tenma, I never got to clean your house today," the Maiden sighed, "When I was turned off, which was in the first part of the repairs, I missed out on all the work. I know it was tough, but I was _grounded_… by Yakumo."

Tenma snickered, "Oh, you're just feeling upset."

Harima then finished his plate and asked if he would bring the robot to the guest room with him. Tenma said that she must clean the dishes first. She then showed Harima to the door.

"But, Tenma," he asked, "She was a huge help at my manuscript! Can I at least spend a little time with her?"

"Absolutely not!" Tenma yelled, "Under no circumstances will I have my Maiden become tired out. Besides, she has _Pleasure Mode_ in her programming. And I'll say this: _**NO night meetings with my Maiden for Hire! EVER!**_"

She slammed the door in front of Harima, leaving with a mere thought.

"HUH? I wasn't gonna make a pass at her robot!" He growled, "She's got it all wrong! The Yakumo Tsukamoto android is a genius! I need her, since the _real _Yakumo is injured and cannot help me with posing."

He held his pen up and clutched it tight.

"Tenma, my love, I want to make you feel happy again," he thought, "Please let spend one day with her!"

He left to his motorcycle, all dejected. He disappeared in the deep night, and was never heard from again… at least until tomorrow.

Back at the Tsukamoto household, Tenma went to the bathroom and took off her clothes. She draped a towel over her and proceeded to the bath.

"Yakumo!" She called out, "My laundry is out back. Feel free to come in at anytime!"

**XXXXX**

At the bath, the robot Yakumo appeared with a towel draped over her. She took the towel off and held up a soapy sponge. She approached Tenma, who was still a bit wet.

"Miss Tenma, will you be okay now? I have to scrub your back," she said.

"Please do," Tenma smiled.

The Yakumo robot began, as Tenma began to say something.

"Say, Yakumo. What do you have for my sister?" Tenma asked.

"What do you mean?" The Maiden inquired.

"Well, Harima made a stern point. You seemed to be a smitten towards my injured sister. Why are you likeable to her?"

"Uh, well, I, uh…"

"Is it because of your _Pleasure Mode_?"

"No. Yakumo is younger than you. I have it enabled, except that… I just wouldn't do it."

"Then why are you chummy with Yakumo?"

"I just wanted to protect her. She has a bum leg. It's shattered, it's twisted, and I cannot see her in a wheelchair for the rest of her life. I gave her words of encouragement."

"Oh. Well, I'm happy that you're helping her. I guess that is what your guaranteed service is all about."

The maiden Yakumo dropped the sponge and was teary-eyed. She held Tenma and was lost in deep emotion.

"Yakumo?"

"Tenma… I, I don't know what to say. All she was doing is trying to help around the house. But ever since the puddle she slipped on weeks ago, it was a cry for help!"

Tenma was very forlorn.

The Maiden continued, "What would happen if it were me? Then I'd no longer be your Maiden for Hire. My body is always in need of repairs, no charge. But if some of my limbs break off, the procedure could take weeks to be rehabilitated."

"Yakumo…"

Tenma turned around and held her face. She smiled and said, "Maiden Yakumo, I'm sorry. I guess me being the older sister was a burden. You see, I used to think of you as a burden to us. But when you acted like my sister, it felt like that I've found a substitute sister. But I can tell you this… _no one _can replace my sister, even a robot maid like you! But, you have been great help. I think Yakumo will be very pleased about my decision about you, when she heals in one month."

The Maiden began to whimper.

"No, don't cry," Tenma smiled, "You'll rust easily, since we're in the bathroom."

**XXXXX**

Following the bath, Yakumo sat down and began to recharge. Iori, their cat, walked by her and meowed at her. She approached Iori and grinned. As she was about to pet him, he hissed at the Maiden. He dashed off.

"Poor kitty," she thought.

She closed her eyes and began her recharging process. Tenma appeared and gave the robot a kiss on the cheek.

"Sleep well, Yakumo Maiden," she said, "Yakumo will be so pleased at you, when I tell her that you can stay with us."

Did Tenma _really _change her mind about renting a Maiden, during Yakumo's wounded state? How will Yakumo bear the news, and what does her best friend, Sara, have in store for her to cure her jealous state?

_**

* * *

**_

_**Don't miss the next chapter…**_


	5. Yakumo's Jealousy

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Yakumo's Jealousy**_

Later that night, Yakumo arrived at the church. She rolled to the front gate and knocked on the door. Sara, who was dressed in a red Chinese girl costume and her long hair flowing, opened the door. She let Yakumo in, as she rolled her way in.

"Welcome, Yakumo," she introduced, "We've been expecting you."

"Uh, thanks. Say, why are you dressed like that?" Yakumo asked.

"Oh, this?" Sara replied, "This is my uniform."

"Take it off," Yakumo said, "It's wrong to wear it here."

Sara smiled, "Oh, it's okay. It's my usual attire, unlike my school uniform."

Yakumo then let out a gasp, realizing something, "Sara… please don't tell me… that you're…"

"A Maiden for Hire?" A voice called, "Yes."

Another Sara came out, dressed in her nunnery attire. It was the _real _Sara Adiemus.

"Sara? What's going on?" She cried.

The real Sara then kneeled down and said, "It's simple. I was at home all week. I decided I wanted to have someone fill in for me. That's why this service came to me in a flash. However, I chose the custom model, just to make sure that she looks like me. And what's more special is that her uniform reminds me of the same uniform I wore at my part-time job."

The Maiden Sara bowed and introduced herself, "I'm Model #71R1H; my name is Sara."

Yakumo was white as a sheet. "I… I don't un-."

Sara then said, "Sara and I are here to help you. We can work it out. Your jealously has risen towards that Maiden of yours, and we thought that you would practice on _another _Maiden."

"She's right," the Maiden added, "And when you feel better, you can tell your Maiden Yakumo the truth about you. Once I become useful to you, you'll never be jealous again."

Yakumo nodded and then asked, "Uh, Sara… I'm confused. If you were gone a whole week, then why did you bought a Maiden for Hire that looked exactly like you?"

Sara lifted part of her skirt and showed her bandaged left knee. Yakumo gasped.

"And that's not all… I had a bruised hip, a fractured ankle, and broken arm. I was also paralyzed on most of my right side. I couldn't move for at least a week or two," she continued, "I was immobile."

"And that's when you decided to buy a Maiden," Yakumo said.

"Actually, Asou helped me," Sara responded, "When he helped me to the Maidens for Hire Compound, I _insisted_ on a custom model, the minute the tour guide mentioned it."

"But, how did you injure yourself?" Yakumo asked.

Sara said nothing. The Maiden Sara, however, explained to her, "It was an accident at her school, six weeks ago. She was busy putting away the P.E. equipment, but they were stacked too high. And then, it suddenly fell all over her. The teachers found her out cold and sent her away. Luckily, she lived, but they said that she was broken and paralyzed. The accident was severe, but not serious. It would be okay in a month or so. She didn't want to talk about it, since then."

Sara then continued, "You see, after I got the Maiden, she was doing the same stuff that I do around my home: cooking, cleaning, maintenance, and others. Of course, to make sure she's like me, all programming that's adult-like was disabled. Like you, I was jealous that she's replacing me; but…"

She then explained how she was jealous with Maiden:

_The Maiden Sara comforted Sara, who was no longer paralyzed at the time, but her knee remained bandaged. All throughout her services, she let out a smile towards her Maiden._

"_Miss Sara, you must be happy since you have me for two weeks now," she explained, "You should be healed soon, right? Your paralysis is gone, but your bones aren't healed. When you're fully healed, we'll get you walking."_

_Sara said nothing, but sighed._

"_Sara, I want to thank you for your help… but," she said in a worried state, "But it feels like… it feels like… it's just…"_

_She started to cry. The robot hugged her and cheered her up._

"_I cannot stand it! I'm a fraud! I grew jealous of you, the minute I created you!" She whimpered, "I can't believe I said that!"_

_The Maiden Sara responded, "There, there. Don't cry. To be honest, when you disabled my Pleasure Mode, I felt like I was like you, and it makes me happy. You see, when you were still injured, I wanted to continue your life. Two weeks didn't go by too fast, but at least I am happy for you. I am your Maiden for Hire, and proud of it. There's no need to be envious of me. In your words, it's a sin."_

_Sara wiped her tears and exclaimed, "Oh! You're right! And here I thought that you might replace me! I'm sorry. But it almost makes me feel like I should've have convinced myself to create you."_

"_But I did, in a good way," the Maiden smiled, "I just wanted to be a good person, just like you. Being you on the outside was a privilege. But being you on the inside, it could be difficult."_

_Sara grinned, and had an idea, "You've just made me hatch an idea. What do you say we make things right for the both of us?"_

"_Sounds interesting, and since I am your Maiden, I'll do as you say," the Maiden reacted._

"So, I decided to reprogram her into thinking that she was me," Sara exclaimed to Yakumo, "And that was when she filled in for me, to work _and _school, for the remainder of my injured state. Everything that is me was built in: my looks, my feelings, my personality, and everything else."

"What does that have to do with me?" Yakumo cried.

"The Maiden you see here was a life-saver," Sara responded, "Not only she cured me of my inner feelings, but she and I became fast friends. And hey, with 2,000 Yen a month, the bonding hadn't died."

She held onto her and said, "I think it's time you try to break free from your inner hatred."

"I… I don't hate my Maiden," Yakumo whispered, "I just… don't like her… to…"

"Huh?"

Yakumo then shouted, "I DON'T LIKE HER AS A REPLACEMENT!"

She was fuming. The Maiden Sara then rubbed her shoulders, trying to relieve her tension.

"Sara, I think she needs to practice first," the Maiden reacted, "Shall I accompany her to your house?"

"Sure. I need to lock up for the night," Sara responded, "Don't be too late or your battery will fade."

"Yes, Miss," the Sara Maiden bowed.

Sara then instructed to her Maiden to not hurt Yakumo. She concurred and rolled Yakumo to the exit.

"Sara, I hope you know what you are doing," Yakumo said.

The Maiden Sara responded, "Remember our motto: _Guaranteed _service!"

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Tenma sat by the Maiden Yakumo, who was recharging. She was very concerned about her sister, who didn't come home last night.

"Yakumo hasn't come home yet," she thought.

She held onto robot Yakumo and started to grow sad.

"Gee, I tried to call Sara, but she wasn't home," she said, "It's not like her. Why is my sister so late?"

The Maiden woke up and saw Tenma by her side. She gave a kiss in the cheek.

"Good morning, Tenma," she said.

She looked up and asked, "Oh, it's you. How long did you listened to me?"

The Maiden Yakumo replied, "I just woke up."

She then got up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Tenma then thought that maybe it has something to do with Yakumo and the maiden. She went to the table and tried to ask her something.

"Yakumo robot," she asked, "Do you think that her being gone for the night at Sara's, might have something to do with you, the other day?"

The maiden exclaimed, "Uh, not really. Yakumo just caught me by surprise. Plus, she said some bad language that she wasn't supposed to say."

"Oh, Yakumo is going through those phases," Tenma remarked.

Just then, Yakumo returned, all calm like. She then asked Tenma if she could talk to the Maiden alone. Tenma agreed. Yakumo had something to say to the robot.

"Yakumo… I know I'm not supposed to have you here, but I wanted to apologize for yesterday. My outlandish behavior was too rude for my heart."

The Maiden replied, "You didn't do anything. You yelled at me, but you've managed to admit it."

Yakumo then giggled, "Well, let's just say this: If I ever grew angry at you, I'll come right down and say it to you, first-hand."

"Huh?"

"Well, at first I was jealous of you," Yakumo said, "But since then, you wanted me to feel better. I know that if I was injured and had to do all the work you're doing now, I'd be ashamed of myself."

The robot Yakumo then said, "Aw, you're just saying that to make me stand aside. Besides, I knew you were jealous all along."

She then held her hand and insisted, "Please, for your sake, let me do the chores for you, until your leg is healed. And I'll try my best to not make a pass at you."

"Okay, I promise," she smiled, "But try not to make Tenma hurt."

They both laughed and agreed to keep it friendly. Tenma listened in the whole time, and was happy.

"That's my kid sister, Yakumo!" She smiled, "I'm glad that we'll have two Yakumos."

**XXXXX**

The following week, Yakumo was freed from her cast. She was able to walk again. She then went over to Tenma to deliver the good news. However…

"Yakumo, we need to talk," she said, "I want to speak to you and the Maiden Yakumo alone."

Yakumo was concerned.

"Tenma…"

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, the sisters and the robot sat together in the kokatsu. Tenma made her announcement, by placing the 2,000 Yen on the table. The robot took it, just to pay off the month.

"Now that that's out of the way, I want to speak about Yakumo the mechanical maid," she smiled, "For the past month we have been through a lot. You were malfunctioning, so we fixed you; you spent time with Harima, so you provided guaranteed service for him as a guest. Let's review your PROs and CONs, in which _I, _Tenma Tsukamoto, took the liberty of writing."

Tenma held up a sheet of paper and read out the PROs and CONs:

_PRO: You provided good service. You like to cook and clean. You even fed Iori._

_CON: You have Pleasure Mode, which is forbidden in this household. Yakumo is 15 and I'm 17!_

_PRO: You make delicious cuisines._

_CON: You break down on occasions, to which…_

…_PRO: We repair you for free!_

_CON: You have somewhat of a problem with Yakumo._

_But, PRO: You and her patched things up._

_CON: And this is a big CON; you're only here, until Yakumo is healed._

Tenma placed the paper down. She then cleared her throat and made her decision.

"Yaku-bot!" She called.

"Yaku-bot?" Both Yakumos thought.

"I have made my decision, since my sister is healed," Tenma declared.

A hush came in the room. Tenma's words moved _both _Yakumos.

"You can stay!" She cheered, "I'm so happy to have two Yakumos in the house!"

The maiden was ecstatic, while the real Yakumo was shocked.

"Sis? Are you kidding me?" She gasped, "Why… I… well, it's, um…"

"Aw, sis," Tenma smiled, placing her hand on Yakumo, "I overheard your jealously stunt! I know it's tough, but let's face it; you deserve a break now and then. Besides, in the event Yakumobot decides to recharge or in need of repairs, it's your turn."

Yakumo bit her lip and was cringing.

"It's not it…" she whimpered, "I… I… I _am _jealous of her. I… I don't want to…"

She turned to the robot and said, "I, uh… I know you're all for great service, but… I don't know…"

The Maiden replied, "It's okay. I'm here for your guaranteed ser-."

"SHUT UP!" Yakumo shouted angrily.

It seems her jealously wasn't the only feeling she hid. It was anger.

"Look at you! You think you can treat my sister with respect? That's my job! I love her, even if she's a dimwitted boob! She's still my sister, and I cannot have some overzealous _robo-me_ take her away from me!"

"YAKUMO!" Tenma scolded, "Be nice to her!"

Yakumo turned away in tears.

"I…" she whispered, "I hate you…"

"Yakumo?" Tenma asked, "What's wrong?"

She turned to the Maiden and shouted, "I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU CANNOT HAVE MY SISTER! JUST GO AWAY!"

She ran out of the living room and into her room. She shut the door and hid inside there. Tenma was shocked. She heard Yakumo's sobbing from behind the door.

"Yakumo…" she thought, "What's wrong with her?"

The Maiden asked, "Shall I comfort her? I think it's best if we cheer her up."

"NO!" Tenma shouted, "It's _my _fault. I wanted to tell her sooner, but… I never thought she'd end up like that. The same thing occurred when we were young."

The Maiden asked, "Was Yakumo a bad child?"

"No, but she was always a mean little sister, when she and I were young," she stated, "Then one day, she was nice to me, after I destroyed her book she got from father. Of course, I bought a new book, after I destroyed it."

"Oh, how sad," she said.

"And now… it's repeating," she cringed, "Except that she's mad at you, and not me."

She went to the door and wanted to speak to Yakumo.

"May I come with you?" The Yakumo robot inquired, "This is _partially_ my fault, as well."

"No, please stay outside," Tenma insisted, "I'll handle this."

She knocked on the door.

"Yakumo… little sister?" Tenma called out.

"Go away!" Yakumo whimpered.

"It's all right. I'm alone," she called out.

"I'm not coming out until that robot is gone!" She screamed, "I wish I never had a maid!"

She opened the door and went inside her room. She saw Yakumo by the doorway, sitting on the floor, crying.

"Yakumo…"

"Tenma," she whimpered, "You should've asked me. I wanted to be happy with you! And when _she_ came along, I felt like I was being replaced!"

She cried on Tenma's shoulder.

"And… and I feared that you were being very friendly towards her," she continued, "Sara taught me to admit my feelings about you, but I had so much frustration about Yakumo Maiden that I… that I…"

"Aw, come on, don't cry, sis," Tenma said.

Yakumo cried, "No! I just had those emotions hidden inside of me. At first I was happy, but now… you're replacing me with… a machine! A MACHINE!"

She wailed on Tenma's chest, "WHY? Why did you have to pick her? I would've said no, but I thought it would be like the old days. But then, she did ALL the chores, she helped Harima with his comic, and she even took a bath with you… I just couldn't… WAH! I hate you, you machine!"

She kept repeating _"I don't want to be replaced" _over and over again, as Tenma was saddened by her remarks.

"Is _that _what this is about?" Tenma asked, "You mean the reason is because… NO WAY!"

Yakumo nodded, "It's true. But what was I supposed to do? You're supposed to be the big sister!"

"Look, Yakumo, it's all right," she added, "I never knew you had that much anger. If you wanted her to leave, you should've asked. Besides, when I took a glimpse of your robot double, I said that she's perfect! You were injured and I cannot stand by and see you slouch around. I wanted a simulation of Yakumo, not the real thing on a bum leg! After all, it was _you_ that suggested I'd get a Maiden for Hire."

Yakumo realized it and was right, "Tenma, I'm… I'm…"

The robot entered her room and said, "There's no need to continue. I heard the whole thing."

She held Yakumo and hugged her, "I didn't know you hated me. I would've left the minute you said it."

"Yakumo," the real Yakumo said, "I'm sorry."

They both closed their eyes and embraced their hug. Tenma watched on and was smiling.

"You know, for a maiden who looked like me, you sure are warm," Yakumo smiled.

The Maiden replied, "Thank you. You're so nice…"

Her eyes started to fade. Her arm started to drop. Tenma then was scared.

"Listen, I'm sorry," Yakumo said, "But… will you please stay? I'll be nice and honest to you from now on. I won't make you hurt towards me again."

She looked at the Maiden, who was very sleepy.

"Yakumo?"

The maiden spoke in a weak voice, "Yakumo… I'm… so… glad. Thank… you."

She collapsed on Yakumo's arms.

"NO!" Tenma cried.

Yakumo tried to wake her up, "YAKUMO! Hey, Maiden Me! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

She swelled up in tears and hugged her tight.

"NO! She's gone! She's gone!" She sobbed, "Why? It's my fault! I broke her!"

Tenma then looked at the meter in her waist and found the problem: her battery has died.

"Oh, Yakumo," Tenma smiled, "Dry those tears! It's nothing bad. She just forgot to recharge."

"Oh?" Yakumo wiped her tears.

"Don't worry! I'll help you!" Tenma cheered, "I'm happy to help you save your Maiden!"

She was about to plug her in, when Yakumo threw her to the floor. She stood and called out to Tenma:

"TENMA! NO!"

* * *

_**What's this? Has Yakumo Tsukamoto put her foot down about her Maiden, or does she want to say something about the Maiden, very nicely?**_

_**Find out, as the conclusion of the "Yakumo Arc" will begin… in the next chapter.**_


	6. I'm Sorry, Maiden Me

_**Chapter 5**_

_**I'm Sorry, Maiden Me**_

Before we continue, let's recall what happened at Sara's:

_One week ago, Yakumo was training to give courage to say what was on her mind about the Yakumo robot. She had help from her best friend, Sara Adiemus, and her Maiden for Hire, who's ALSO named Sara._

"_Okay," the robot Sara declared, "Let's pretend that I am your Maiden for Hire, which is Yakumo, while you play yourself. Now, what we are doing is a little role-playing. I want you to tell me how you feel about me."_

"_Okay," Yakumo replied, who was still in her wheelchair, at the time._

_The Maiden Sara began to act as her Maiden for Hire, Yakumo; the real Yakumo was ready to act._

"_Now," she acted, "You have been injured for two weeks. And you have been a great user. However, I helped you out in this matter, by cleaning your house. I hope it wasn't such hassle."_

_She bowed, as Yakumo tried to react. But couldn't. She couldn't understand._

"_It's no use," she sighed, "I tried, but it's not right. I just don't feel right about it."_

_Sara then asked her Maiden double, "Maybe, it has something to do with Tsukamoto-Senpai, her sister."_

"_Good thinking!" The Maiden cheered, "We can bite this thing in the bud."_

_She then turned to Yakumo and repeated, "Yakumo, your sister has grown fond of me."_

_Yakumo gasped. She then reacted, "Sara, please. Listen to me. I know you're not supposed to hear this, but…"_

_She clutched her fist and shouted, "Just leave my sister alone!"_

_Sara shook her head and said, "No, Yakumo! Don't act like you hate her. Just tell the truth about your Maiden. In fact, pretend I am Yakumo Model."_

"_I'll try," Yakumo responded._

_She nodded and turned to robot Sara, "Sara, please stop. I'm sorry, but… I'm just…"_

_She then pretended that Maiden Sara is Maiden Yakumo._

_She continued, "I'm sorry, but I'm just jealous of you. I know you've been with us for days now, but… but I don't want you to replace me like that."_

_Sara then nodded. She said to Yakumo, "Good. Now, let's try again."_

_Yakumo practiced with the robot Sara, all through the night. Unbeknownst to Sara, she started to grow uneasy, which led to later, when she confessed to her Maiden._

**XXXXX**

_Of course, there's a reason why she had jealously and pent-up anger. The Maiden Sara examined her by checking her blood pressure._

"_Hmm, it seems your pressure has become a bit high," she stated, "You must be angry about something."_

"_Angry? No, I'm not," Yakumo said, "I… well, it seems so…"_

_The Maiden the patted her head and declared, "Maybe you need to let it all out. If you want, I'll give you a throw pillow to help you cope it out. Just DO NOT go violent towards your sister or your Maiden for Hire."_

_Yakumo shook her head and replied, "Thanks, but I am not that angry all the time."_

_She then thought, "Could it be that I… hated my Maiden me?"_

_She rolled away, leaving the Maiden in concern._

"_Yakumo… please be gentle towards my sister," Sara Maiden whispered._

**

* * *

**

_**M4H Disclaimer:  
**__You're probably wondering why each Maiden for Hire called each other their sisters. Well, whenever each Maiden is created in the same place, they sometimes call themselves sisters, since they were created by ONE group: Koyomi Mizuhara and her technicians. Yomi sometimes feel like that her Maidens are her daughters, which seems a bit weird, since they're robots after all._

_Trust me, every Maiden for Hire is female; hence the word "Maiden"._

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, in present day, Tenma was about to plug the Maiden Yakumo in. She was drained of her battery, after consoling an angry Yakumo, who heard the news that she's staying.

"TENMA! NO!" Yakumo yelled.

She stood up and was huffing.

"No? Yakumo, don't you care what she'll be, if she dies?" Tenma whimpered.

Yakumo looked away and snuffed, "I don't care! I'm NOT recharging her. Never! And she can't die, she's a machine!"

She was mad. Her face was beet red.

"That darn Maiden for Hire!" She snarled, "Why would she replace me? I hate that woman! And YOU… YOU had to be chummy with her, when I was injured."

Tenma dropped the plug and approached Yakumo.

"Yakumo, don't be ridiculous! I don't know what you're talking about! I'm serious!" She pleaded.

"Have you lost your mind? That Maiden is a stupid robot!" Yakumo cried, "I hate her! I meant what I said about her. And I don't care. I apologize for her presence, but I ain't apologizing about her existence!"

She started to leak tears from her eyes.

"What are you saying?" Tenma asked.

Yakumo cried out, "SHE'S NOT YOUR SISTER! I DON'T WANT TO BE REPLACED!"

"WHAT?" Tenma shrieked.

She wailed and dropped to her knees. Tenma was fuming, after hearing the words from her little sister. She approached her and was angry.

"Tenma! It's my fault!" She sobbed, "I hate her! I hate her! I don't want to… be… WAH!"

"Yakumo…" she thought aloud.

But then…

**SLAP!**

Tenma slapped Yakumo. Tenma started to blush deep red in anger. Yakumo felt her reddened cheek, feeling the slap from her older sister.

"Yakumo, stop it!" She yelled, "Weep and sob all you want, but you're taking this thing all wrong! Let me be honest to you: I WASN'T INTENDING TO KEEP HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Tenma…" She sniffed.

"At first, I was happy that Yakumo Robot was very great. But then I realized that she was just a replacement for my little sister. And I know that it was not a good thing. But, she was great in the house. Sure, I don't approve of her outlandish pornographic circuits or her fasting maturity, and that's why I'm older than you; but she could never replace you and your own personality."

She hugged her and said, "You see… you're my sister, and I love you, and whether if that person looks like you, real or fake, _no one _can replace you. I'm just happy to have the _one and only _Yakumo Tsukamoto, i.e. my sister."

"Tenma…"

They hugged each other and were having a moment.

"_Tenma, I'm sorry. I didn't know," _she thought, _"And after all that, you STILL cared for me… my… my… sister."_

Yakumo let go of the hug and approached the prone robot. She placed her on a seated position. She grabbed the plug on the floor and placed it in the wall. Yakumo Maiden started to recharge. The sisters left the room, waiting for her to be fully charged. Tenma then patted her back and said that it is all right.

"Sis, I'm really sorry I acted that way," she said, "At first, I thought it was a replacement, and then it was for a temporary basis. But now, I heard that you wanted to keep her. I felt upset that I was about to be replaced. I am ashamed of myself."

"Aw, don't be," Tenma chuckled, "You think for one second I would replace you? No way!"

She giggled and said, "Tenma, will you ever forgive me? My behavior earlier was very discourteous."

Tenma then nodded, "I forgive you. But, you're going to have to tell the truth and apologize to Maiden Yakumo, understood? I cannot help you on _that_."

Yakumo nodded, "Understood. I know _exactly _what to say."

**XXXXX**

Hours later, the Maiden Yakumo walked to the kokatsu, where Yakumo was sitting. She sat by her and was sad.

"Miss Yakumo," she said, "Why would you say those words to me earlier?"

Yakumo responded, "Well, to be honest… oh, I don't know."

She bit the bullet and told the robot the truth.

"Yakumo," she said, "The real reason is that I feared the future. When you came, the minute I became injured, you were friendly with my older sister. But then, I had a lot of pent-up jealously and anger in me, knowing that Tenma had decided to keep you. But I don't want you to stay and act like my replacement; I just want to be happy that you made us get guaranteed service, coming from a Maiden for Hire. So, please, forgive me for being rude to you."

The Maiden then responded, "Well, I guess I could let it slide. But, I felt awful, knowing that you are somewhat jealous. Tenma really cared for you, and I know that, because she told me so. She said that my services are wonderful, but I could never replace you."

She then told her, what Tenma said to her last week:

"_Maiden Yakumo, I'm sorry. I guess me being the older sister was a burden. You see, I used to think of you as a burden to us. But when you act and look like my sister, it felt like that I've found a substitute sister. But I can tell you this… no one can replace my sister, even a robot maid like you! But you have been great help."_

"She knew _all along_?" Yakumo gasped, "And you never told me?"

"I would, but I felt hurt by what you said about your sudden jealously and anger," the Maiden replied, "Truthfully, she _does _care for you. I know it sounds stupid, but… at least be honest. Whenever you're hurt emotionally, tell your friends about it. Don't act stern and violent; and stop worrying about being replaced. Tenma could _never _replace you… with me. I'm only here temporarily; I'm _just _a rental Maiden for Hire. You'd understand, don't you?"

She swelled up in tears and whimpered, "Oh, that little big sister."

The Maiden wiped her tears and asked, "Feel better now?"

She smiled and then asked her if she could stay. The Maiden refused, however.

"I'm sorry," she said, "Unfortunately, you have yet to decide on whether or not you could keep me. I couldn't wait anymore, so I must leave you, and I thank you for your purchase of me as your Maiden for Hire. For now, my services are no longer needed."

She got up and left the living room. She walked past Tenma.

"No, wait!" Yakumo cried.

"Yakumo?" Tenma gasped.

She ran after her Maiden. The Maiden Yakumo went to the front door. Yakumo, however, stopped her.

"Please… I'm sorry I was rude to you!" She cried, "I…"

"Yakumo," the Maiden called out, "I'm sorry! But if you cannot decide, I have to leave. I'm sorry, but you're too late."

Yakumo grabbed her arm and started to cry.

"Please…" she whimpered and sobbed, "Please stay… please… I'm… I'm sorry…"

Yakumo pleaded her to stay. The Maiden then looked at her and was concerned. She then asked if she was serious.

"Yes. After all, Tenma approved of your stay, but I don't feel comfortable having you forever." Yakumo cringed.

The Maiden patted her head and said, "Yakumo, don't cry… I understand, but you were so upset at me. I just couldn't stand by and see you break down. If it means that much to you…"

"Please say you'll stay," she pleaded.

The Maiden let out a smile and responded, "I'll stay. But on one condition, you let me do _all _the work. If I am staying, you _must_ relax."

Yakumo agreed and said, "Well, can I at least assist you?"

The Maiden nodded, "Cool. I'm there."

They hugged and cherished the moment. As they hugged, Tenma, who was watching in the hallway, was moved to tears.

"Oh, sis! I'm so glad you let her stay," she blubbered.

**XXXXX**

So, for one month, the Tsukamoto sisters owned Yakumo very happily. As in her programming, she has cooked and cleaned for them. She also taught them new ways of cooking, especially since Tenma was a bad cook. As Tenma grew to learn, Yakumo grew to love her Maiden. And since then, they were inseparable.

In fact, during that month, she and her Maiden double went to Harima's to do his manuscript. But as he took a glimpse of the real _and_ robot Yakumo at the same time, he suddenly felt dizzy. He fainted on the floor.

"Oh, no!" She gasped.

"Don't worry!" The robot cried, "I know CPR!"

Of course, he recovered afterwards.

When Yakumo was injured, her inner feelings were shattered and balled up. But when she was free from her plaster wall, her emotions were better than ever. Also, her '_vacation_' was a great way to spend more time with Tenma. She may not like it, but it was like bliss.

**XXXXX**

But after the month ended, Tenma not only paid the Maiden her services, but she also relieved her of her duties. Why?

"Yakumo robot, thank you for your services," Tenma smiled, "But now, we must depart. The only reason you came was when you cheered me and Yakumo up. Plus, she was injured."

"I understand that," the robot remarked, "And I am glad that your sister and I are such good friends."

"Oh, well, thank you," Yakumo said in a nervous titter.

The Maiden said to Tenma, "Now, remember, Tenma, if you learn those cooking tips I gave you, you'll make your friend, Karasuma, very happy."

"Oh, thank you! I'll try, but I might not succeed," Tenma smiled.

"Don't try. And remember, stay true to your heart," she said.

She then turned to Yakumo and asked, "So, you're not jealous of me now?"

"Well, not anymore," she smiled, "I am glad that you've freed me of my inner hatred. You've been a great help. OH! Will I ever see you again?"

The Maiden replied, "Well, no. Besides, if I _am_ still available, I'll visit you. You see, when I return to my birthplace, which is the factory in Yagami, my memories will be erased, after my services, but they are used for newer models to learn from what I have done. But, even if it's doubtful, I'll never forget you two."

"Yakumo, I'm going to miss you."

"Don't feel sad. You still have Tenma. And we'll look back and be happy about it."

"Yeah, you're right."

The maiden and Yakumo shared a laugh. But then, they suddenly blushed. Then they went close to each other and were about to kiss. But before their lips touched, Tenma blocked them both, in disgust.

"NO! None of _that_ in public!" She scolded, "I forbid it!"

"Sorry," the robot Yakumo replied, "I _do _have _Pleasure Mode, _and you _are_ 15."

"I'm better off keeping it family-oriented," Tenma said.

Yakumo then requested, "Hey, maybe they should bring a _Tenma _Maiden for us, and we'll see if that works!"

They both laughed, as Tenma was angered.

"I didn't find _that _funny!" She thought.

The Maiden left their house and bowed to them.

"Goodbye," she said, "And take care."

"Goodbye, Yakumo Maiden!" Tenma cried.

Both sisters waved goodbye. As they waved, the Maiden walked down the street, heading back to the Maidens for Hire Company. She disappeared from the distance. As they saw Yakumo gone, they turned to each other and smiled.

"You know, I think we can learn from Robo-Yakumo," Tenma smiled, "We have to stay true to ourselves. And even if we have deep feelings inside, we'll stick it out together."

Yakumo then stated, "Tenma, I think what she was trying to say, the other day, is that we have to let it out, or it'll hurt us inside. Maybe you should try it for Karasuma."

She then added, as she held Tenma, "Sis, from now on, I'll try to be more outspoken and less shy. I think it'll be for the best, if the others will agree. I may not like it, but it'll take some time."

Tenma smiled, "Aw, that's good to hear, sis. And I hope you've learned your les-."

**GRRRRR…**

Her stomach rumbled.

"Aw, man! I'm so hungry!" She whined.

"Well, I'll make you dinner," Yakumo said, "The Maiden _did _buy us some food, before she left."

"All right! But, can I help you cook, sis?" Tenma asked.

"Okay, but…" Yakumo responded.

Tenma ran inside, screaming for joy. Yakumo stayed out for a minute and looked up in the sky.

"_Thank you, Sara. You taught me to be honest about how I feel. And thank you, for making me happy… Maiden Me."_

She went back inside, about to help make dinner with Tenma.

"_And… thank you, most of all… sis."_

**

* * *

**

The next day at school, Tenma arrived and saw Mikoto, who was in forlorn.

"Hey, Mikoto?" Tenma asked, "What's wrong?"

Mikoto said nothing. She was holding up a lace cloth, which was a maid's bonnet. It had a small tear on it and a little dirt stain.

"What's that?" Tenma asked.

"Oh, this?" Mikoto replied, "It's nothing…"

She held it tight and wept a lone tear from her eye.

"I wonder what's wrong," she thought.

Akira Takano appeared and wanted to speak to Tenma alone.

Outside the hallway, Akira talked with Tenma.

"Tenma, Mikoto is feeling down about what happened several weeks ago," she said, "There was a moment that tore Mikoto up, and it involved Hanai. Unfortunately, she never told anyone else, but me."

Tenma gasped, "WHAT? What happened to Hanai?"

Akira then responded, "He's okay, but there was _someone _who helped Hanai."

"What did he do?"

"Not _he, _it was a _she,_" Akira responded, "_She_ saved his life. That lace bonnet she had… it belonged to a Maiden for Hire."

Tenma shouted, "WHAT?"

"Surprising, huh?" Akira smiled.

"Poor Mikoto and Hanai. How did it happen?" Tenma asked.

"You were there," she said, "You remember, don't you, Tenma?"

Tenma suddenly forgot. Akira explained the story to her, of how Hanai was saved by a Maiden for Hire… and tragically lost her.

* * *

_**Unfortunately, that story is left untold… until the next chapter.  
Stay pinned for "Miko: Maiden for Hire", the 2**__**nd**__** Maiden Arc in this story.**_


	7. The Maiden Girl with a Super Heart

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The Maiden Girl has a Super Heart**_

_**(*-**__Chapter title parodied off of Mikoto's Image song: "The Super Girl has a Super Heart"__**)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Akira Takano explained to Tenma Tsukamoto about why Mikoto was dejected. She was also holding a soiled Maiden's white lace bonnet. Well, Akira told her, which Mikoto told _her_, all about how Hanai bought a Maiden for Hire… and its tragic end. And since Tenma was there at the time, she told her all of it, since Tenma had forgotten about it.

* * *

_**Two months ago, before Yakumo suffered her injury…**_

Haruki Hanai carried a large package to his home. Mikoto Suo helped out, as well. They carried the box all the way to the front room. Mikoto then proceeded to open the box.

"Suo! Be careful! This is a delicate piece of machinery!" He cried out, "I paid a good bargain for it!"

"I mean, come on, 2,000 Yen?" Mikoto sighed, "What is he, made of cheap money?"

"I HEARD THAT!" Hanai bellowed, "And for your information, this wonderful gadget will not only make this dojo spic and span, but it'll be my personal bodyguard!"

"A dishwasher, or a vacuum cleaner, as a bodyguard?" Mikoto said in confusion, "Hanai, I don't think that is right."

She then looked at the box, marked _"To Haruki Hanai of Yagami, JPN; From Maidens for Hire Co. Yagami, JPN"_

"Maidens for Hire?" Mikoto thought in confusion.

She opened the box and saw a Maiden that looked _exactly _like Mikoto, right down to her D-Cup breasts, and with her eyes closed. Mikoto let out a shriek.

"HANAI! What the hell is that thing?" She screamed.

Hanai pulled her out and stood her in place. She was wearing a traditional maid outfit, colored in slate grey. She had everything that matches Mikoto's looks: legs, skin, hair, breasts, etc.

"Uh, Hanai," she cringed, "She looked exactly like me…"

"That's because she's a custom model! I read her pamphlet that she's a very wonderful Maiden," he cried out, "Model #M-780 – Miko Model, custom made to my perfections and modifications! She's not only for cooking and cleaning the household, but she acts as my bodyguard, to fend perverted people like Imadori, and even bastards like Tougou and Harry!"

Mikoto poked at her chest and was unimpressed, "Does she even work?"

"Certainly, Suo!" He smiled, "Now think of it as like _you_ are by my side. She may look like you and-."

Offended by his remarks, Mikoto socked Hanai, before he could finish. He fell to the ground, with a little blood on his mouth.

"Do whatever you want to _her_, big jerk!" She shouted, as she left, "I'll have NO part of your stupid fembot!"

Hanai got up in pain and cried out, "FINE! I _DON'T _NEED YOU! I, Haruki Hanai, will show you! This will be my most wonderful bodyguard ever! And when she's successful, you'll be sorry!"

He then approached the motionless Maiden and whispered, "Pay no attention to Suo, my meal ticket. I'm happy that you'll be by my side. Harima is gonna freak when he sees you. He'll probably leave school and I won't have to worry about him stealing Yakumo again, despite the fact that Sawachika is also involved!"

He then looked around to find the button to turn her on. He found it, behind a length of her blue hair, on the back of her neck, like all Maidens. He pressed it and she started to move around. She opened her dark blue eyes and turned to Hanai. She bowed to him.

"Salutations, my Maiden for Hire!" Hanai greeted in a booming and strained voice, "I am your master, Haruki Hanai! You can call me Hanai, as many people call me! I am class representative of Yagami High's class 2-C! I welcome you to your new home and services! Welcome to my humble abode, a.k.a. the dojo, Model #M-780! PLEASE MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME!"

He kneeled down and waited for her to speak. And, boy, would he be surprised to hear it.

The Maiden spoke in a familiar voice, "Salutations to you, too. I am your Maiden for Hire; my name is Miko. I am here for your guaranteed service. I will-."

Hanai then gasped in horror. Her voice sounded like Mikoto, only more polite. He fainted on the floor and was crying.

"What did I do to deserve this?" He cried, "WHY DIDN'T I HAVE THE COURAGE TO ASK THEM TO MAKE ME A YAKUMO MAIDEN?"

"Hanai?" Miko asked, "Are you okay? You didn't let me finish."

He got up and wiped his tears. He then ordered her Maiden to stand in attention. Miko stood straight, like a soldier.

_**Writer's Note: **__More like a TOY soldier. LOL :D_

"Miko! I want to see if you have any of the programming I requested to you! I must check and see if everything is in place." He hollered.

"Yes, sir!" She called out.

Hanai barked, "What are you programmed for?"

Miko cried, "I am to cook and clean and everything else that I do to my master, sir!"

"What else?"

"I am _only_ programmed to obey and protect Hanai, my master, sir!"

"What else?"

"My _Pleasure Mode _is disabled! It is, as you say, declared _filth_, sir!"

"And what else?"

"I am your Maiden for Hire, and _no one _else's, sir!"

He laughed boisterously and held Miko by her shoulder. He then proceeded to touch her breast. Miko gasped and grasped Hanai's wrist. She threw him down to the floor with an Aikido toss. Hanai was not only stunned, but was amazed.

"PERVERT!" Miko shouted, "How dare you touch a delicate Maiden?"

"Keep your blouse on, Miko! _That _was a test!" Hanai declared, as he got up, "I wanted to see how you responded to people who tried to take advantage of you. I am so sick of my perverted classmates, ogling at these girls, including Suo, Sawachika, Ichijou, and even Miss Tsukamoto!"

"OH!" She bowed in embarrassment, "Forgive me! I didn't know."

"It's all right. I wanted to see if you're responsive to perverted actions," he declared.

He held up a picture of Harima.

"Also," he continued, "Keep a sharp eye on this bastard! He may act like a flower, but he's more of a dirty weed in shades! I don't trust him at all!"

She looked at the picture and nodded, "Acknowledged, sir! I shall keep an eye on him. Though, I don't know why."

"It's very complicated to understand, but you're coming to school with me tomorrow!" Hanai declared.

Miko gasped, "ME? A Maiden going to your school?"

"YES!" Hanai shouted, "I need you to take out the pervs in this school! I want you to observe these boys and make sure they don't do _anything _dirty! I, Haruki Hanai, will NOT allow it!"

Miko then announced in a robotic voice, "I'm afraid I cannot do that. Under court of law, any Maiden owned by a person, under the age of 18, must have permission by a parent, teacher, or guardian. If without authorization, the ownership of your Maiden for Hire will be null and void. If permission is granted, it must be sent and presented by a written slip. Restrictions apply; results may vary."

She printed out a permission slip to Hanai.

"In other words," she added in a normal voice, "I accept your offer. But, you have to ask your teachers first, before I should go."

Hanai was stunned.

"**YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"**

"Sorry," Miko giggled, "Rules are rules."

**

* * *

**

_**M4H Disclaimer:  
**__In case you're wondering, the School Rumble kids are around the ages of 15-17. Technically, they're still kids. "Pleasure Mode", in case you're confused, is a program suitable for people 18 and over, revolving around carnal pleasures, which was mentioned earlier. The Maidens are programmed for that, in this particular age bracket, but it IS optional.  
The whole permission slip thing counts as a use for Maiden owners under the legal age of 18. Of course, this isn't grade school; it's School Rumble… sort of._

**

* * *

**

At school, Hanai was in forlorn, knowing that he cannot bring his Maiden to school, without permission. He decided, right then and there, to ask Mister Tani for permission after school. Mikoto came by and heard the whole thing,

"So, you got screwed, right?" Mikoto snickered, "Well, serves you right."

"My Maiden…" he groaned, "All alone at my house, cleaning my home. I wanted to use her so badly."

"Oh, stop it," Mikoto snuffed, "Like they would even allow you to bring that bucket of bolts to school. This isn't _"To H***t", _you know."

"But, Mikoto," he moaned, "That's all I have to do. I just want her to bring order. I don't care if she stays home and clean up. I've had it with Imadori going after you."

"Look, I want this gone, too, but that's life," she said, "I can handle this, just not in _your _own way. Besides, Lara takes care of that problem, since we're the same bust size."

Hanai was in a bit of a slump. Mikoto asked him about his Maiden.

"Mikoto, I'm afraid if I told you, then you'd be able to either laugh at me or hit me."

"Really? I mean your Maiden looked like me; don't tell me that she acts or speaks like me."

She let out a laugh as Hanai was upset. Mikoto subsided her laughing and asked, "You're serious?"

"To tell you the truth, I-."

"I know, I know, you wanted a robot that looked like Yakumo," she stated, "_Wah, wah, wah…_"

"What am I supposed to do?" He sobbed.

However, trouble is brewing when a lone boy heard the whole story from three seats down. A boy with long spiky orange hair and slanted eyes listened on about Hanai and Miko.

"So, it seems Hanai has a robot maid," he thought, "How opportunistic. I have to report to Buddha Nishimoto."

He got up from his seat and went to the bathroom.

Mikoto got up and said, "Well, even if you _did _get permission, there's no way in hell I'm getting mixed in your messes… AGAIN!"

She left as Hanai was upset even more.

"Miko… I promise to you that you'll get your moment," he cringed, "As the class rep here, I have to make sure the class will be excited to see you."

He then growled, picturing Ganji Nishimoto, knowing what he'll do.

"Sickos like him deserve a little discipline!" He shouted, "I'll give you the spotlight yet, Miko!"

As he hollered, few of the students noticed and were murmuring in confusion.

**XXXXX**

Later, inside of a dark room, the boy with long spiky hair, wearing a mask, approached his leader.

"General Nishimoto," he bowed, "It's seems our imminence is real. Word on the street is that Haruki Hanai, the class rep, has bought a Maiden for Hire."

Nishimoto, wearing a black party mask, informed, "I see. It seems he's gone straight to one of the anime's cheery clichés: a robot maid. Yoshidayama, tell me, why would he go through the trouble to buy her?"

"I don't know," Yoshidayama responded, "From what we heard is that his Maid looked like Suo."

"WHAT?" Imadori gasped, "You mean… she's a D-cup, as well?"

"And what's more, he cannot present it to school," he said, "Unless it is signed by a teacher."

"Good. Let's just hope that he doesn't sign it to Miss Itoko," Nishimoto declared, "If word gets out that she's responsible for bring Hanai's maiden to school, our mission will be traumatized."

Nara raised his hand and asked, "Uh, shouldn't we get our _own _Maiden for Hire?"

Yoshidayama growled, "Yeah! Why does _he _get all the fun?"

"No can do," Imadori replied, "I tried to get one… and, well, they threw me out, before I even applied."

Nishimoto sighed and nodded, "With that said, I suggest we wait until after school. We have a mission objective: _Stop Hanai from getting to Itoko_!"

The boys cheered and Nishimoto adjourned the meeting.

**XXXXX**

After school, Hanai was on his way to the teachers' office. Yoshidayama and Nara watched on, knowing that it could lead to trouble. He arrived at the office. The boys decided to charge in and declare a bizarre false motive.

"Once we rip on him, saying he's bringing adult maidens to school, he's history!" Yoshidayama snickered.

But as they reached the door, a loud voice is heard.

"HEY! What are you two doing?"

"Oh, crap! The fuzz!" Nara cried.

"FLOOR IT!" Yoshidayama yelled.

They ran off, evading the loud noise. Following them was a giant man with a kendo stick. It was the P.E. Teacher, Kooriyama.

"You better run!" He shouted, "If I see you again, I'll drag you back to your class!"

He ran off, going after the two boys. Unbeknownst to him, Imadori appeared and approached the front door.

"Good. Those two are perfect casualties," he snickered, "This is a chance to stop Hanai."

But as he was about to open the door, he sensed a D in his sights. And by D, I mean D-_Cups_. There was someone who was there that has the bust size. He bolted out of the door and ran to the hall in breakneck speed. As he was drawn closer to the person, he was spotted by Lara Gonzalez, who was, in fact, _that _person he sensed.

"Oh, crap!" He halted and turned around. Lara remembered and chased after him.

"Why, you perverted rat!" She shouted.

A bit infatuated, mixed with fear, Imadori was running for dear life. He went past the teachers' lounge doorway and was disappointed. All he could do was escape from Lara again.

Meanwhile, inside the office, Hanai was asking permission to bring Miko to school, just for some strict order. He asked the _one _teacher he feels responsible: his homeroom teacher, Mr. Tani.

"I don't get it, Hanai," he inquired, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Sir, I know the situation, but if I don't let you sign this form, then the pervs and bullies will win!" Hanai cried.

He presented the form to Mr. Tani. However, Tani gave the form back to him, unsigned.

"I'm sorry, Hanai," he replied, "But if I must let in your Maiden in our school, I must see it for myself. Tell you what, after school, I would like to come to your house and see her. Maybe we'll shed some light on what you said."

Hanai then stuttered, "Okay, but I am telling the truth!"

"I understand, but it seems it's doubtful to let her in," he stated, "I mean a servant girl in school is _far _too intolerant in school."

"Please see her for yourself," Hanai pleaded, "I know it is not much, but she has to; besides, she couldn't come by herself, without permission! I've been through hell throughout the school year!"

Tani looked away and thought that it couldn't be right; although, he could be convinced by Hanai's actions.

**XXXXX**

Later that night, Miko began to clean Hanai's dojo, at a fast speed. She finished in only 40 seconds. Hanai arrived with Mister Tani. Tani was surprised to see Mikoto in his house, except that it was a robot Mikoto, namely Miko. However, Mister Tani was confused. He wanted to draw closer to her.

"Hello," Miko greeted, "Are you visiting?"

"Oh, Miko," Hanai said, "This is my homeroom teacher, Mister Tani."

He shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, um, Miko, is it?" He introduced himself, "I'm Hayato Tani."

"Please to meet you," Miko smiled, "I'm Model #M-780. My name is Miko; I am Hanai's Maiden for Hire. He happens to be my master."

"Master?" Tani thought.

Hanai was nervous, as Mr. Tani showed Miko the permission slip.

"Miss Miko, I've been meaning to ask," he said, "But Hanai insisted that you must come to school as a… bodyguard?"

She looked at Hanai and asked Tani, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, didn't he ask me to-?"

Miko responded, "Oh, I understand. Master Hanai has ordered me to come to school, but it must be under your written permission. Forged signatures are prohibited. If you do not sign the form, then I cannot be allowed to enter a Japanese school, pub, library, or _any _local business or public area."

Tani then asked, "Well, okay, but, just so we are clear… you seem to resemble one of our students, Mikoto Suo, do you?"

Miko didn't respond.

Hanai suggested, "Uh, Mr. Tani, how would you like to have some tea with us?"

"Well, okay," he replied, "Since I'm here, I might as well."

They both sat down and began to have a snack.

"Please make yourself at home, Tani," Miko smiled, "I will make you some snacks."

"Oh, can you make some cookies?" Tani asked, "I've always wanted some homemade cookies."

"No, Mister Tani," Miko said, "But I happen to have some cookies from earlier today. I'll be back with them and some tea."

"My Maiden is as sharp as a tack; and she's fast, too," Hanai exclaimed, "She cleaned the dojo in less than a minute."

Miko called out, "Actually, it's approximately 40.4 seconds. My fastest was 34.9 seconds during my test run."

Tani was confused, but rather puzzled. He then thought that Mikoto is playing around.

"Mister Hanai," he explained, "Listen, I know your Maiden is well-built and fast, but I think I was a bit of a fool. Is that _really _Mikoto?"

Miko returned with the cookies and tea. She stood by Tani and bowed.

"Mister Tani, Miko is _really _a Maiden! She's a custom model!" Hanai cried.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I don't think-."

Miko interrupted, "What is he talking about?"

Hanai gasped, "Miko, please! Mister Tani thinks that you're playing around!"

"Playing? Around?" Miko thought, "But I'm not playing. I'm your Maiden for Hire, and I do the work for you, out of guaranteed service."

"Uh, Hanai, can you please tell Miss Suo that this gag is over?" Tani huffed.

Miko then started to beep. She opened her waist panel and began to plug herself in.

"Sorry," she said, "I forgot to recharge again. My battery power _is _limited."

She turned to Hanai and asked, "Please take of the dishes for me, until one hour, okay?"

Tani was shocked as Hanai was blushing. Tani turned to him in nervousness and asked, "Do you have a pen?"

He grabbed a cookie and took a bite. He pulled out the permission slip and was about to sign it.

"Well, Hanai, I'm convinced," he thought, "Not only am I convinced that Miko is genuine and _not_ one of my students, but she makes the best cookies she can bake."

Hanai was pleased.

**XXXXX**

The next day, Hanai addressed to his classmates.

"Listen up! I, Haruki Hanai, am here for _your _guaranteed peace!" He bellowed, "For the next couple of weeks, my assistant will be siding with me, just to make sure that NOT EVEN one of you can think of doing anything sick and demented! I won't allow smut on my classroom!"

Mikoto was laughing, "Oh, how corny. He talked like his Maiden for Hire!"

Tenma then was nervous, "Whoa! I hope he's found a partner."

Eri exclaimed, "Probably some weird girl. He's such a dimwit."

Mikoto then sighed, "Well, as long as he didn't bring that robot of me."

Hanai called her, "You may come out, Miko!"

"MIKO?" The classmates cried.

Out of the hallway came Miko, dressed in her usual Maid outfit, but with a tan school blazer over it, like it was a jacket.

"I knew it," Eri grinned, "What a sicko…"

"No way! She looked just like you, Mikoto!" Tenma cried.

Mikoto said nothing. All she did was made a shocked look on her face.

"Mikoto?" Tenma said.

"N-n-n-n-no," she thought, "She's… she's here in school?"

_**

* * *

**_

_**So, how'll this sudden shock get Mikoto? I wonder what Miko will do…  
Find out in the next chapter.**_


	8. Hi, I am Miko!

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Hi, I am Miko!**_

"Hello, class 2-C of Yagami High School," Miko introduced herself to the classroom, "I am Miko, a Maiden for Hire, owned by Mr. Haruki Hanai. I am here for your guaranteed service. My simple task at home is to cook, clean, and everything he desires, under Hanai's terms. If there are any questions you'd like to ask, feel free to speak, but as long as there is NO dirty jokes. Hanai has programmed me to be nice, as long as no one makes a stupid mistake or an arbitrary question."

Mikoto was struck in fear, _"No way… she's like a speaker."_

The Q & A began. One hand rose up. It was Tenma's. She asked her question:

"_Miko, where and when were you created?"_

"Just last month," Miko replied, "I was created at the Maidens for Hire Company in Yagami, in which the company is founded in Higashimurayama, Japan."

Akira asked her question:

"_Who was your creator?"_

Miko replied, "Well, I was created by 5-7 men in the company. I'm a custom model, which Hanai helped me with my measurements and looks. There's a little known fact about us: the original Maidens were created by Miss Koyomi Mizuhara, founder and CEO of the Company."

Mai Otsuka asked her question, continuing Akira's:

"_So, if you're a custom model, do you even have a serial number?"_

Miko responded, "Model #M-780. I was custom-made for Hanai's request. Each Maiden, no matter who or what we are, is given a serial code."

Then Eri asked:

"_And how long did it took to build you?"_

"About 3 weeks," Miko informed, "Maidens _never _get built in a day. In fact, customized requested models take longer to be created and manufactured."

Imadori raised his hand and asked _his _question:

"_Say, you looked like Mikoto Suo, right?"_

Mikoto growled, "I'm gonna kill him…"

Miko answered, by looking around the classroom, "I do? Which one is Suo?"

Mikoto raised her hand. Miko smiled at her. She turned to Imadori and asked why he would ask that.

"Simple," he stated, "You have a beautiful body as her. Though, we all think tha-."

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Mai shrieked.

She escorted Imadori out of the classroom, striking a paper fan at him. Karin Ichijou witnessed everything to Imadori and then raised her hand. She asked _her _question:

"_Tell me, are you double-jointed, or do you have strong limbs?"_

"Actually, I am somewhat limber," Miko responded, "I _sometimes _break easily. But Hanai is offered FREE repairs to me, whenever an occurrence emits."

Harima then asked _his_:

"_So, Four-Eyes can fix you?"_

"Not really," she responded, "The Company fixes me. But it's only at home _and _it occurs via phone call."

Harima slouched in astonishment, "Damn it! I don't know, or care, how he did it, but it's FREE repairs!"

Of course, Harima's happiness was short-lived. Tsumugi Yuki asked her question:

"_Say, if it's FREE for repairs, then how much is your services?"_

She responded, "About 2,000 a month; that's like twenty-five thousand Yen a year. Once the month is up, we get paid. If we don't, within the first due week, then our services must end _immediately_."

Everyone murmured in excitement.

"Aw, man!" Tenma pouted, "Two thousand Yen for a Maiden?"

Nishimoto raised his hand and asked her:

"_So, those Maiden outfits. Are they custom-made like you? Of course, not the blazer you're wearing."_

Miko looked at her uniform and responded, "Pretty much, yes. I think… well, yes. _All _Maidens are required by law to wear these uniforms. Of course, your beautiful school uniform is one optional costume I could wear; naturally, I must wear this blazer to blend in with the rest of you. We wear the finest maid uniforms, handmade by our friends in Japan."

Tenma asked another question:

"_Miko, since you wear these cute costumes, do you wear anything else?"_

"That's a stupid question!" Miko snuffed, "Didn't you hear me? I _only _wear maiden outfits; _NEVER _other costumes… unless we are given permission."

Eri asked a question:

"_Say, how long do you recharge? Everybody knows that robots like you are not forever."_

"Miko, you don't have to answer Sawachika's question," Hanai insisted.

Miko responded, "Uh, it's kind of long. I usually recharge about 6-8 hours. But sometimes it could be quicker, since I recharge at about 25% energy before bedtime."

Mikoto got up in anger and shouted, "Then how did you get here?"

"SIT DOWN, SUO!" Hanai hollered, "Speak, when it's your turn!"

"Why don't you discipline your Maiden Mikoto? Maybe then she'll recharge with your powerful iron fist!" Mikoto screamed.

Mikoto huffed out of the classroom.

"I'm sorry, Miko," Hanai apologized to her, "She's been uneasy since she saw you, the first time I had you."

"Oh, no, thank you," Miko bowed, "It's all right. Sometimes people are not interested in Maidens."

She turned to the class and asked for one more question. Karasuma then raised his hand and asked her one question:

"_Miko… do you have feelings, like us?"_

A hush in the classroom; the room was very silent, after hearing Karasuma's question.

"He's right! I saw her blush when Imadori asked his question," Tenma cried.

"Uh, no comment," Miko whispered. She then let out a blush.

"SEE? She did it again!" Tenma shouted.

"Miss Tsukamoto, sit down!" Hanai shouted.

**XXXXX**

Later, Hanai showed a book, which were the students lined up in seating order. Most of these students were, as Hanai exclaimed, safe; namely Tenma, Karasuma, Eri, Akira, and the others. He then showed the pictures of Harima, Imadori, Nishimoto, and Yoshidayama. Miko was carefully looking at each picture, until she saw Mikoto's picture.

"So, _that's _Mikoto Suo?" Miko asked.

Hanai responded, "Yes, she is. But she does look like you, if you think about it."

"I get it," she smiled, "It's nice to meet all of your students in your classroom, especially since the Q & A from earlier was a bit rowdy."

She had a concerned look about Mikoto.

"Although, she _does_ hate me," she continued, "I wonder why she yelled at me."

Hanai sighed, but was worried about her and Mikoto. In the meantime, he gave her a push broom and asked her to sweep the hallways.

"Yes, Hanai," she replied, "I obey."

She went to the hallway as Miss Itoko entered the classroom, about to start the next class.

"RISE! BOW!" Hanai shouted, as class was starting.

The class bowed to the teacher. However, Miko mimicked them by bowing in the doorway.

"Sorry, I'm not a student here," she said, "But I _am _polite towards the school."

"Whatever, continue what you were doing, Miss Suo," Miss Itoko said, knowing that Miko was Mikoto.

"Yes, ma'am," she bowed.

Miss Itoko began her lesson, as Miko started her job.

**XXXXX**

"This is not going to be easy," Miko thought, "Cleaning a room is easy, but a hallway, the size of a giant football field, it's just too much work for me."

She began to run around the hallway, sweeping up the floors, in breakneck speed. Of course, as stated earlier, Maidens take less than three minutes to clean, in order for guaranteed service. Sadly, it only took _ten _minutes to finish. She let out a sigh, after finishing.

"Geez, it only took me ten minutes," she gasped, "I better report this matter to the Company, when my services end here."

Just then, Kooriyama arrived and saw Miko sitting in the hallway, cradling the push broom. He rushed over her and pointed his kendo stick at her.

"HEY, SUO! Can I see you hall pass?" He shouted.

"Huh? Me?" Miko asked, "What can I do for you, sir?"

Kooriyama doesn't even know that Miko is not Mikoto, either.

"Belay your polite remarks, Mikoto Suo!" He boomed, "If you have no hall pass, then it's back to class!"

Miko cried, "But I'm not Mikoto Suo! Why are you confusing me with one of the students? I am Hanai's Ma-."

"Hanai?" He shouted, "Well, that explains everything!"

He grabbed Miko by the arm and dragged her away.

"Maybe with that remark, I'll bet the principal will be happy to hear your story," he snickered.

Miko then grabbed Kooriyama's arm and threw him down to the ground. He dropped with a fierce boom. Miko dusted herself off and said, "That'll teach you not to touch me with brute force, bully. Everybody knows that a Maiden for Hire is a delicate piece of machinery, unlike your computers, televisions, DVD players, etc."

He got up and grabbed her again; this time, grabbing the back of her collar. He held her up, like a child, dangling in the air.

"Who do you think you are, Suo?" He growled, "Now, get back to class!"

He carried her away. Miko let out a groan and demanded, "Mister, if you don't want to get fired, relinquish me from your grip!"

He didn't listen. He carried her all the way back to 2-C. When he arrived, he showed Miko to Miss Itoko.

"Miss Itoko, I found Suo trying to escape class," he bellowed, "I took the appropriate disciplinary actions. She has no hall pass and she is wearing a gaudy costume she stole from the Costume Dept. Not only that, she assaulted me, after trying to resist."

"Who put you up to this, the principal?" Miko griped, trying to break free.

"HEY! Drop Miko now, Goriyama!" Hanai shouted.

"Heh! I should've known you'd put up with this!" He snickered, "Now, you _and _your little _maiden_ must come with me!"

"Have mercy," Miko winced.

Miss Itoko stopped him by saying, "Mr. Kooriyama, are you sure that thing is Suo?"

Kooriyama smiled, "Why do you ask, and who are you calling a thing?"

She pointed at the _real _Mikoto, who was studying in her seat.

Kooriyama was shocked, "Wh-, wh-, wait… if _that's _Suo… then…"

Miko shrugged her shoulders and said, "He didn't listen to me."

He dropped Miko on the floor and was shaken.

"Now, Mr. Kooriyama, if you don't mind, shall we continue with the lesson? We'll discuss this later." Itoko insisted.

He left, saying nothing. Miko got up and apologized.

"Miss Itoko, isn't it?" She said, "I'm so sorry about that. To be honest, I didn't know people mistake me for Suo."

"_Just die already," _Mikoto growled quietly, shaken in embarrassment.

"You could've fooled me," Itoko replied, "Now, if you don't mind…"

"Oh! Right, I should leave," Miko said, as she left.

The class resumed its lesson.

**XXXXX**

After school, Mikoto and Hanai were talking to each other in the classroom, while Miko was holding a broom.

"So, are you sure that Miko will clean this classroom, all by herself," she asked.

"No worries," Hanai smiled, "Just leave everything to me. Miko can easily clean the job at post haste."

"Um, Master Hanai, Miss Suo," Miko informed, "I know I am programmed to clean the room in less than three minutes, but a school classroom is _new _to me."

"That's easy! Think of it as you are cleaning a house," Hanai insisted.

Miko saluted and cried out, "I will, master!"

She began to work, as Mikoto and Hanai stepped out. Miko began to hold up her brush and had fire in her eyes.

"Okay! Time to kick it up a notch!" She hollered.

Outside, Mikoto and Hanai were talking about earlier today.

"Hanai, listen," Mikoto said, "What I said was true, and I won't back down on my word, but what I did there _was_ despicable."

Hanai responded, "Okay, Mikoto, but it seems that you were angry about Miko."

"I know, and I'm sorry," she said, "By the way, I heard everything from Goriyama."

"I know. Miss Itoko explained everything to him. It turns out that this Mikoto Maiden is the real deal, as a genuine Maiden for Hire. Next time he catches her again, she's got to make sure that she's a Maiden, and NOT the real Miko… … … …to."

"I see," Mikoto smiled, "And here I thought that you and Miko are going to run the school with an iron fist."

Hanai said, "Not yet. But it won't be long before… _HIM_…"

Mikoto nodded, understanding what he said. He then pictured Imadori, Nishimoto, and the other perverts harassing Miko.

She shuddered, "Oh, damn. Miko is so doomed. If she can walk, talk, and act like me, do you think she'll fight like me? Miko _is _a Maiden for Hire, modeled after me, right."

Hanai then snickered, "Oh, when the time comes, you'll see soon enough."

He then explained to her about Miko, while she was cleaning the desk at quick speed:

"_Miko may look like you in any way, but I have programmed her to be just like me. Think of me, being with you, but you are hired as my bodyguard. With my unique martial arts skills, I made her with a self-defense mechanism. I tried it out myself, poking at her breast. She tossed me to the floor and yelled at me, saying that she is a delicate flower."_

"And that's why Goriyama was slammed," she asked, "I don't get why she would be very violent. Why is that?"

"Takes after you, of course," he said, "You, along with 2-D's Lara Gonzalez, were victims of that sicko, Kyosuke Imadori! That was when I have had enough of him!"

Mikoto cried, "Whoa! Hold on! Why the hell does she take after me? Didn't you say that you wanted a Yakumo Maiden?"

"True, but for some reason, the Yakumo model was not ready."

Mikoto sighed, as Hanai laughed.

"Surely they should make me a _male _Maiden for Hire," she thought, "But I think maybe I'll have one that looks like Hanai, but more feminine."

Hanai was about to continue, when…

**CRASH!**

"What was that?" Hanai gasped.

They rushed into the classroom and found Miko, lying on the ground face-down, with her body motionless.

"NO! MIKO!" He cried.

Mikoto approached her and looked at her body. It was immovable, with her right arm extended up. She picked her up and saw her face. Her eyes were fading to black.

"Hanai, I think I found the trouble," she said.

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, Miko was in class 2-C, sitting in a desk, with her plug on the wall socket. As it turns out, the classroom was completely clean, but at a terrible cause. It only took Miko at least five minutes to finish, which depleted ALL of her remaining battery power.

"What a relief," Hanai chuckled, "I thought Miko was broken already."

Mikoto then looked at the prone Maiden and thought, "She may be a Maiden for Hire, but she's still a machine."

"Did you call my parents?" She asked him.

"I did," he replied, "You said that you had to come home late."

"Tell you what," Mikoto insisted, "I'll watch over her, you head home."

"Right," he declared, "When she's fully charged, please bring her home to me. And thanks again for helping me."

Mikoto nodded, as Hanai left. She then approached the Maiden and was a bit nervous.

_Imagine me, being with a working Maiden for Hire that Hanai bought. I knew one day this kind of thing would happen, when someone who looks like me, turned out to be a different person._

She stroked her faux blue hair and smiled.

"Hanai is lucky to have you, huh?" She said, "I'm glad you came. I'm sorry that I yelled at you."

She felt like she was about to kiss her.

"Miko… I don't know," she thought, "Why do I have the feeling that I want to… kiss… her? She looked so cute like that. But… it's not me. Well, _sort of, _but I… I…"

She blushed and said, "Okay, but if you felt the kiss, do not tell Hanai, okay?"

Miko said nothing. She was still recharging. Mikoto closed her eyes and went toward Miko. However, unbeknownst to her, as she leaned over, her breast touched onto Miko's. And this is where it gets funny. Miko wakes up, seeing Mikoto leaning to her, about to kiss. She started to gasp.

"What… in… the… HELL?" Miko shrieked.

Mikoto opened her eyes and saw Miko. But the attempted kiss _wasn't _the reason why she awakened. She grabbed Mikoto by the neck and slammed her to the floor.

"Keep your damn mitts off my body, you pervert!" She shouted.

Mikoto was out cold after the slam. Miko realized what she done and was shocked.

"Oh, god! No!" She cried, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!"

She tried to wake her up, but couldn't. She kept going for about twenty minutes. Luckily, she was still plugged in.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at night, Nishimoto declared about Miko, the Maiden that Hanai just got. He declared that they want a closer look at Miko… of course, he means a _closer _look.

"Miko," he smiled, "I love to see you as _our _Maiden. Gentlemen, let us be ready to view her up-close. The time has come. One of us could very well get a closer look at Miko, the Suo imposter."

The boys cheered on as Nishimoto grinned evilly.

* * *

_**What perverted ways does Nishimoto and his army will do when they reach Miko?**_

_**And most importantly, is Miko and Mikoto's friendship bonding? Doubtful, but it could happen…**_

_**Find out in the next chapter…**_


	9. Boys' Mission

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Boys' Mission**_

That night, at Hanai's, Mikoto brought Miko and was placed on the chair in his room. She was currently deactivated, just to preserve some energy, after recharging. Earlier, she was brought home by Mikoto, who nearly kissed her. And Miko slammed her down to the classroom floor, after trying to kiss her, all while her breast was touching hers. I guess that's what happens when _Pleasure Mode _is turned off. When Mikoto brought her home, she left her there and left, without looking at Hanai and without explaining. She left his house, extremely angry.

"Stupid Hanai!" Mikoto shouted, heading home, "Why the hell didn't anyone tell me that she was awake? Big stupid jerk! It's _his_ fault!"

She kept walking, still fuming over Hanai.

Meanwhile, Hanai reactivated Miko and asked what happened.

"I thought Mikoto was going to make a pass at me," she replied, "When I woke up, I saw Mikoto with her lips puckered and her eyes closed. I was gonna say something, but then, my right breast was felt. So, I retaliated, but I didn't know it was Mikoto."

Hanai shook his head, "I should've asked you to disabled your defense mechanism from her, but I guess you're more of a _Don't Touch _type of Maiden."

"It's okay," she remarked, "It was just in my programming. If you see Miss Suo, tell her that I am sorry."

Hanai nodded and then ordered Miko to clean the dojo. She grabbed a broom and dashed over to the room.

"She sure has improved since her visit," he thought, "Now only if Nishimoto doesn't go near her. If he does, she's got a surprise for them."

**XXXXX**

The next day at school, Miko was running in the halls with her push broom. She was sweeping like crazy, even though her speed is helpful. She finished with the floors clean. Unbeknownst to her, a boy with glasses and a camera began to peek from behind; it was Takeichi Fuyuki. He aimed his camera at her lower body, looking to make a panty shot. Miko dropped her broom. She bowed down to pick up the broom, and Fuyuki snapped the picture. Miko heard the camera snap, while Fuyuki made a run for it. He got a clear shot of her, but he wasn't aware of what Miko had under _there_.

Minutes later, at the dark room, he developed the film and found the picture of her bending down. Under her skirt, she had a pair of black shorts. Hanai was determined, though. If anyone wants to take a picture of Miko and her cute little butt, it's over his dead body; and he knew it would happen eventually.

"Crap!" He shouted, "I almost had it! Well, at least it's more enjoyable… I guess."

He hung up the photo to dry and continued to develop the pictures. However, Miko opened the door, holding a feather duster, with a huge flash of light shining all over the room.

"Oopsie-doodle," she grinned, "I didn't mean to barge in."

All the photos he took began to become overexposed. Miko grabbed the photos and threw it into a garbage can. She then dusted off Fuyuki's camera and gave it back to him.

"I'm sorry," she bowed, "Mister Hanai will replace those for you. Darn… I wish I would love to see what photos you took."

She left, leaving Fuyuki in tears, since she ruined his photos.

"Damn her," she sobbed, "I worked forever to get a Maiden's profile."

**XXXXX**

The following hour, Miko was cleaning the windows in Class 2-D, while the rest of the class was at P.E.

"This'll be great!" She smiled, "Hanai told me about Harry and Tougou of this room. I wonder if I'll meet them soon. They must be nice guys."

Just then, a lone figure appeared and crept behind her. Yoshidayama was that person; he wanted to take a closer look at her. However, he snuck up behind her and tried to grab her arms.

"Miko… all I wanted is a kiss," he thought to himself, "Just once… and I'll report to Buddha Nishimoto of how soft her lips are."

But as he was about to hold her, Miko threw the rag over her shoulder and smacked him in the face. He started to grow blind, as the cleaning fluid landed in his face, stinging his eyes. He ran around screaming, trying to rub it off, but it made it worse. Miko heard him and ran towards him. She grew worried, since he was in pain.

"Poor boy," she said, "He must've got hurt. I better take him to the nurse."

She grabbed Yoshidayama and tied him up. She carried him over her shoulder and walked to the nurse's office.

"Don't worry, young man," she cheered, "Once we have you checked out, you'll be okay."

All Yoshidayama could say was, "Th… Thank you."

Well, _that _plan didn't work, but at least he was close to her. He didn't go near Miko, but he knew it would be more pleasurable to be with the school nurse, as a consolation.

**XXXXX**

At lunch in 2-C, Miko went to Mikoto, who was with Tenma, Eri, and Akira. Miko gave her a huge bento lunchbox, but Mikoto refused. She was still sulking after what happened yesterday. The others were surprised by her lunch she made, which was full of rice, curry, dumplings, and other various Japanese foods.

"I didn't know what your favorite was, so I made a smorgasbord!" She cheered.

Temna cheered, "WOW! This food looks delicious!"

"I guess I was wrong about Hanai," Eri remarked.

Akira then said, "Well, I wouldn't give your hopes up."

Mikoto stepped away and said, "Thanks, but I just ate."

"Huh?" Miko asked, "How come you don't want any?"

Mikoto said nothing. She got up from her desk.

"I have to go," she said.

"Mikoto," Tenma cried, "Miko was being nice to you."

She stopped by the doorway and turned to Tenma. She shouted, "_YOU _try to get close to a Maiden for Hire, just so she can attack you!"

She left. Tenma and Miko grew worried.

"What's wrong with her?" Eri asked.

"Oh, something happened, just yesterday," Miko responded, "But, it's okay. It's nothing, really."

Just then, Imadori appeared and saw Miko, from behind the desk.

"D… D… D…" he hummed, "She has D, just like the _original _Miko!"

She crawled from below and found Miko on his crosshairs. He began to leap up and lunged at the Maiden. He hugged her very viciously. The class noticed it and was shocked. Imadori was too busy hugging the Maiden Miko, still fondling at her breasts with his face.

"I didn't know that D-cups from a robot were so soft," he grinned with a little blood on his nose.

"Hanai! Do something!" Eri cried.

Hanai did nothing. He folded his arms and smiled.

"Wait! You're enjoying this?" She growled, "I cannot believe you! You've brought a Maiden to our school, only for your-?"

"Miss Sawachika! Be patient!" He bellowed.

"Yes…" Hanai snickered, "Enjoy the fruits of perversion, Imadori. _This _is what exactly happens to you, when your actions get the best of you."

He wasn't kidding. After five seconds of rubbing, Miko started to grow very angry. He grabbed Imadori by the neck and threw him around the classroom. He crashed into a couple of desks and landed in the corner. She gripped his arm and twisted. Everyone, including Tenma, was in awe _and _fright over Miko's sudden attack.

"Pervert!" Miko cried, "How dare you take advantage of me? I work for Haruki Hanai, and no one else! I am not your toy! Learn… some… manners!"

Hanai then approached Imadori and said, "See? I told my class to not do any dirty stuff towards my Maiden for Hire! Let this be a lesson to you, Kyosuke Imadori!"

"Stop it!" Karin Ichijou cried out, "Don't hurt him! He was clueless!"

"Sorry, Miss Ichijou," Miko exclaimed, "He has to be punished; _no one _touches me!"

Ichijou began to whimper, as Hanai looked on.

"No, I can't," he thought, "Miko did an outstanding job! This is exactly what I wanted! Forgive me, Ichijou."

"Hanai… spare me…" Imadori groaned, still locked in an armbar by Miko.

"HANAI! THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH!" Mai Otsuka shouted, "Relinquish him, _at once_!"

"But-!"

"NOW!"

Hanai turned away and ordered Miko to let Imadori go. Miko got up and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Mister Imadori," she said, "But I am programmed for self-defense. I know I cannot explain it to all of you, but I-."

"That'll be all, Miko," Hanai said, "As long as Imadori understands, and everyone else. Your _other _mode cannot be mentioned in this class."

"Whatever! Just get that thing away from me!" Imadori cried out.

"Pleasure Mode," Akira whispered, "Hanai disabled it, in order to protect his students."

Eri then gasped, "Then… he planned all this from the start?"

She then scoffed, "Feh… loser."

Karin helped up Imadori, who was in pain. Imadori apologized and went back to his seat. Hanai then checked on how Miko was.

"Hanai! This Maiden has become a menace!" Mai shouted, "She must be removed from this classroom immediately!"

"Aw, no fair!" Tenma cried, "She made us a yummy lunch!"

Hanai then explained to Mai about the matter, "Mai, you have to understand. I know you hate it, too, but…"

"Save it," Mai said, raising her hand in front of Hanai, "We'll talk about this in private, after class. In the meantime, she must leave… now!"

Miko grew sad. But then she stood straight and was furious.

"No," she barked, "No! I came here to help this class from filthy freaks like him! I don't care if I get scolded by it! Hanai said it to me: _Men, who love porn, sexy pictures, and other smut, are the sickest people in the world!_ That's what he said!"

Mai was shocked, since Miko's last remark sounded in Hanai's voice. Hanai convinced her, but she refused.

"Look, I'll have a word with _both_ of you after school," she insisted, "But for now, she is banned from entering this classroom for the rest of the day."

"I understand," she said, "I'll go away now."

She left the classroom. Hanai was upset, but so was the rest of 2-C.

"Otsuka! What is your problem?" He shouted, "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Look, I don't like Imadori's actions, either, but having a Maiden for Hire attacking one of our students is downright wrong," Mai stated, "Why would I allow violence in this school? Have you forgotten that I am the Assistant Class Representative? You may be our leader, but your actions showed no deference."

Hanai looked down and was angry. Mai insisted that there will be no more roughhousing in this school, especially from a robot maid. Hanai sat down and was lost in thought.

Meanwhile, Mikoto was listening on, hearing the whole thing that transpired. She saw Miko, with a push broom, and wanted to speak to her.

"Hey, Miko!" She called out.

Miko then asked, "Hello. Are you okay now, after what happened?"

"Look, I'll overlook what happened yesterday, but I need to speak to you outside, for a walk," she said.

"It was a misunderstanding. I didn't mean to slug you down like that."

They both left to outside.

**XXXXX**

Both Miko and Mikoto were outside, chatting with each other.

"I'm sorry you had to go through with it," Mikoto said, "I know how you feel now, since you and I are magnets for Imadori."

"Sometimes I wish the others would treat me right!" Miko pouted, "It was all in my programming! My _Pleasure Mode _was disabled, so I cannot perform these suitable tasks towards your class. Besides, you're all close to 17. Hello? Second-year class?"

Mikoto then asked, "What is this _Pleasure Mode?_"

Miko explained, "It's a basic mode we have, just to please the user, whose age is 18 or over. Only the men can be accustomed to it, while women are optional."

Mikoto sighed, "And that's why you attacked me, right?"

"Sorry," Miko grinned, "It just pisses me off, whenever a man/non-user tried to take advantage of me. Hanai made me a custom model with a few modifications, just so no one tries to touch me the wrong way. That time in the classroom was a sudden scare, and so was earlier with Mister Imadori."

Mikoto held her uniform and said, "I know what I did was wrong, but I almost kissed you. You see, I was too nervous about you. You looked like me, acted like me, walked like me, talked like me, and you even punched like me. Listen, for what it is worth, just _try_ not to go ballistic towards the other students."

"I'll try," Miko nodded, "But I cannot promise you that. If anyone touches me _there _(_My chest_)_… _and _there _(_My hip area_)_… _it just burns my circuits. No one can touch me, even Hanai, my master."

Nishimoto appeared in front of the two ladies and held his hand up.

"Excuse me, ladies, but would you mind if I must speak to Miko alone?"

Mikoto stepped away and said, "She's all yours."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Miko called to Mikoto.

She called back, "To class. Where else?"

Nishimoto grinned, as Mikoto left. He stepped towards Miko and felt her hair.

"I must say that you have such a beautiful look on you, my little metallic angel," he complimented, "My friends and I were wondering if we could borrow you for a little while."

Miko then asked why.

"Because, Hanai is too good for you; he's always tough and bossy. I want to borrow you, just to see your performance in action."

Miko replied, "I apologize for your kindness, but I cannot go with you. Haruki Hanai is my master."

She started to stagger back. Nishimoto extended his hand.

"Please, I'm not forcing you to, since you _are _Hanai's property," he continued.

Miko then responded, "No. I cannot. I feel a dark shadow surrounding you."

"Hah! As if I'd fall for that trick," Nishimoto giggled, "Be a good Maiden Robot and come with me."

Miko started to notice that he was breathing quietly and fast. She then asked him if he's a bad man.

He responded, "Are you kidding? I'm more of a collector of fine movies. I think maybe one of my movies resemble yourself and Miss Suo."

Miko gasped, "You own… you own… B-Movies?"

Nishimoto said nothing. He walked toward Miko; she was frightened.

"Final warning!" Miko cried, "Step back! Don't make me hurt you!"

"No. I want to speak to you _closer,_" he responded.

Meanwhile, up in 2-C, Hanai and Mai were discussing about Miko's behavior. He told her about the custom model he modified.

"So, you disabled her _Pleasure Mode_?" Mai asked.

"Of course! Even if we are very young, I cannot allow a robot have carnal pleasures to our students," Hanai bellowed.

"Well, that _still _doesn't explain why you let her attack Imadori."

"Trust me, Otsuka! The same thing will happen to ALL perverts who tried to make this school a stinking sex hole!"

"Hmph! You really don't know your attitude. Tell me, Hanai, what was the _real _reason you even hired a Maiden?"

But then, as Hanai answered…

**KYAAAA!**

"Miko! I notice that scream!" He shouted.

He and Mai rushed to the window and saw Nishimoto, trying to reason with Miko.

"No… it's him…" Hanai growled.

Mai growled, "Nishimoto! I should've known!"

She rushed downstairs, while Hanai took a jump from the 2nd floor and landed on his feet. He charged after Nishimoto, but Miko stopped him.

"No, wait!" Miko pleaded, "He just wants to speak to me about something, except that he wants you to let him borrow me. I told him-."

"You speak no more!" Hanai shouted, "Nishimoto is scum!"

"Sticks and stones, Hanai," Nishimoto smiled, "Miko is going to be mine now. I know all about the Maidens for Hire."

"What?" Hanai gasped.

Mai arrived, seeing Hanai in complete shock.

"YOU!" She shouted at Nishimoto, "If you lay one finger on her…"

"Miss Otsuka! Stay back!" Miko cried, "He's not that touchy; but he _is _creepy."

"What are you talking about?" Hanai cried, "Nishimoto is a pervert!"

"He's nothing but a fat pig, and I mean it, since he has a vile deposition!" Mai added.

"What's wrong with his pudginess?" Miko retorted.

Miko was grabbed by Nishimoto, holding her by the arms.

"NO! MIKO!" Hanai cried.

"Stupid! Do you really think I would hurt her? I just want to learn about her!" Nishimoto smiled, "And sure, I know _everything _about these Maidens for Hire, even the custom models! They're programmed to do domesticated housework, they are guaranteed to please the user, and most importantly, they are awesome kissers."

Miko nodded, agreeing with Nishimoto, "I'm afraid he's right. We Maidens are for everything that he said."

"No… then, Hanai…" Mai growled.

Hanai stepped back and smirked, "HAH! If you think I'd let you harm her, forget it! Why don't you try to touch her?"

"I already am," he said, "And don't you worry about her, your Maiden will _enjoy _it!"

He started to feel up her blouse. Miko started to shake in fear and arousal. As he placed his hand on her chest, her eyes started to glow infrared.

"See? Your Maiden enjoys it very much!" Nishimoto boasted, and then laughs.

"Why are her eyes glowing?" Mai thought.

"Mister, what you're doing violates my services," Miko whimpered.

"Oh? And what will you do now, my darling pet?"

"THIS!"

She growled and delivered an elbow to his gut. She then kicked him in the gut and chopped him on the head. He fell face-down.

"PERVERT!" Miko shouted.

"WHOA!" Mai cried, "She took him down in one combination blow!"

Hanai laughed evilly, as Nishimoto was in pain. Miko placed her foot on his chest.

"Wh-, what is this?" He groaned, "These Maidens aren't supposed to be violent."

"It just so happens that I am programmed for self-defense, whenever my _Pleasure Mode _is disabled!" Miko cried, "And _YOU_, my darling piggy, ought to mind your manners! I, Model #M-780, cannot let you harm me in any way, shape or form! Do you understand me? I am Hanai's Maiden for Hire, and _that's it_!"

"Hanai, she spoke like you!" Mai cried.

"Naturally, I taught her some ways to speak, in an orderly fashion!" Hanai snickered, "It won't be long now."

Nishimoto groaned in sadness, knowing that his plans were ruined. However, Miko started to beep. She put her foot off of Nishimoto and started to wobble.

"What's happening?" Mai asked.

"Oh, no! Not again!" Hanai cried.

"_Battery power low; battery power low," _Miko said in a robotic voice.

"Not again!" He cried.

She fell to her knees and collapsed like a rag doll. Miko's batteries were running low again.

"Hanai… I'm sorry… it seems… I… used up… my… energy…" she weakly said.

Nishimoto got up and approached the Maiden.

"Well, you must be very bold of you to take on Buddha Nishimoto!" He boomed.

"No, Ganji!" Mai cried, "Leave her alone!"

"If you know what's good for you, I'd suggest that you step back, or she becomes scrap metal," he called out, picking up Miko.

"You bastard!" Hanai shouted, "Leave my maiden alone!"

"Oh, she's _my _Maiden now!" Nishimoto said, "And don't worry about me. I have friends who can reprogram her to be a _normal _maid."

Hanai and Mai stood in fear. They couldn't do anything.

"Crap! Why would you waste your power so soon, Miko?" He thought aloud.

"I should be going," he said, "Miko here will be in my custody, from now on. Goodbye and thank you for purchasing her… to me."

But as he turned around, he was kicked in the groin. It was Mikoto, who had returned.

"Suo?" Hanai gasped.

Nishimoto dropped to his knees and bent down. Miko collapsed on the ground, freed from Nishimoto's grip.

"Ha… nai…?" Miko said in a weak voice.

"If you're going to hurt Miko, you'll do it over my dead body!" She shouted, "If I see you near her again, I'll make sure you get gutted like the fat pig you are!"

Nishimoto staggered up.

"Now get lost!" Mikoto barked.

Nishimoto ran off, crying. Mikoto went to Miko and was upset.

"Mi… ko… to…" Miko weakly said.

"It's okay, he's gone," Mikoto said, "But, I'm afraid you've been hurt by him."

She picked up Miko and gave her to Mai.

"Please… save her," she said.

"Oh… okay," Mai nodded.

"Hey, Hanai, can you show me how?" She asked him.

Hanai turned to Mikoto and asked, "Suo, why are you doing this?"

Mikoto turned away and murmured to him, "Take care of her. And I'm sorry."

Mikoto walked away, but Hanai shouted, "You didn't answer my question!"

"Go to hell!" Mikoto yelled, with tears in her eyes.

She dashed off.

"Mikoto," he thought, "What's wrong with you?"

Hanai and Mai carried Miko away, to recharge her.

**XXXXX**

Time passed, as Hanai and Miko began to bond, after the incident that occurred. Mikoto stayed away from Miko for a while, just because she wanted to let Hanai have his moment. She thought that with a Maiden around, he'll have himself in serenity.

Weeks have passed, and it was when Yakumo suffered her bizarre injury. Hanai and Miko were inseparable. She still attends the school, but only for cleaning. Hanai was happy that she and Mikoto are trying to get along, except Mikoto couldn't look at Miko in the LED eyes.

**XXXXX**

But then, Hanai visited Akira in the tea club room (_Even though he was banished_), who was using tarot cards. Akira then tried to view his future. While all the while, he was concerned over Mikoto _and _Miko.

"I'm in my last end," he thought, "I have owned my Maiden for a month now, but it seems that it's not friendly towards Suo. You're her friend; I need to know."

Akira continued to play the cards. She responded, "Mikoto is just upset at you, I guess."

"Huh? Why?"

Akira explained, "Well, I take it that she's just jealous of her. I mean, would you even get a Maiden that looked like a student?"

Hanai shook his head, "No. But I only wanted a Yakumo one! Instead I get the model built after Mikoto Suo!"

Akira then held the last card up. She placed it face down and then spoke with him:

"Hanai, I'm sorry. It's out of my hands. This is something you need to get off your chest to Mikoto. The boys, led by Nishimoto, are still traumatized over what the robot did. Imadori laid off D-cups for a whole month, since he almost broke his arm by her. Also, Miko is a fast cleaner, and she's good with a broom. Mikoto, however, has some potential. But don't you think you can maybe talk to her?"

"Miss Takano, thank you!" Hanai bowed, "I'll try to apologize to Suo."

"Oh, one other thing," she added, "If you tell her the truth about you two, meaning you and the robot Mikoto, I'd say that you're screwed. I suggest that you do it, before it is too late."

"Wh-, wh-, wh-, what are you saying?" He gasped.

Akira smiled and said, "Oh, it's nothing."

Hanai turned away, as Akira looked at the card.

"So… it could end… for Hanai." She thought.

However, Akira could be right. Mikoto suddenly felt all right about Miko, just yesterday. But that day, when Hanai tried to reason with her, will be the day when he lost Miko… _forever._

_

* * *

_

_**And how did Miko save Hanai? Find out in the next chapter…**_


	10. Maiden Sacrifice

_**Chapter 9 **_

_**Maiden Sacrifice**_

The day before Hanai went to see Miko and Mikoto, Mikoto was pretty ill. Knowing about her sickness, Miko decided to not attend school that day. She spoke with Hanai and agreed to mind his house, while he's gone. When he left, Miko went to recharge, just to be ready. After she was fully charged, she stepped out and went to Mikoto's.

When she arrived at the Suo Residence, she was very nervous. She rushed to the door and knocked on it softly. Her parents opened the door and saw Miko. They thought it was really their daughter, but Miko then showed them her business card. They were grateful to see her; they showed her to Mikoto's room.

Mikoto's mother called out, "Mikoto, someone is here to see you!"

She said nothing. She was in bed, with an allergy. She was red on the nose and was sneezing and coughing on occasions. Miko stepped in and saw Mikoto in bed. She bowed to her and said that she'll be with her. Mikoto took a glimpse of her and was shocked.

"AHH!" She shrieked.

"Oh, sorry. Did I scare you?" Miko asked, "How are you feeling today?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mikoto yelled, "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Miko then placed Mikoto in bed, trying to make her relaxed.

"Now, now, I am only here because I grew worried about you," she said, "I'm here for _your _guaranteed service, by making you feel better."

She snatched away her tissues and gave her a fresh box. She also placed a thermometer in her mouth and told her not to talk right now. She even gave her some organic orange juice.

"Why is she doing this?" She thought, with her mouth preoccupied, "Did Hanai put her up with this?"

"Listen, I heard the whole thing from Tenma and Eri yesterday," Miko responded, "You had a sickness, and I thought maybe I'll help you, on account that I am Hanai's Maiden."

"WHAT?" She thought, "HOW DID SHE KNOW?"

She took the thermometer out and looked at her temperature.

"Ooh, 108 degrees," she said, "You have a fever. This cannot be right. You need to stay in bed."

She laid Mikoto down and comforted her. She began to give her a moist cloth and placed it on her head. Mikoto tried to take it off, but Miko stopped her.

"Mikoto, no," she said, "If you resist, you'll fever will be worse off."

"Miko, why are you doing this?" Mikoto asked.

Miko responded, "You see, I was worried about you. Weeks ago, you saved me from that pervert. My battery was running low and I couldn't move. When I was at 3% power, I saw your face and was happy to see you. But… when you picked me up, my battery died. And that was all I could see."

Mikoto then asked, "You're so nice, trying to give me this treatment. But why are you doing this? You're supposed to be Hanai's, right?"

Miko looked away and was sad, "Mikoto… I wanted to ask you something. Do you hate me?"

Mikoto then smiled, "Oh, now you're being ridiculous. I don't hate you; I just hate Hanai's actions, since he got you."

"Is that all?"

"No, and most importantly, he just like it when he rules the class with an iron fist; or in this case, an iron girl."

"Actually, I'm made of 100% diecast metal. All Maidens for Hire are sometimes indestructible."

Mikoto got up and continued, "Anyway, I'm just happy that you're with Hanai. However, I don't approve of you being his android lapdog."

Miko nodded, "I understand. I don't approve of his motives, either, but it's in my circuits. I _am _a custom model, sans _Pleasure Mode_. And under Hanai's _special _orders, I cannot back down from them."

Mikoto tried to reach for her, but couldn't. She was coughing heavily.

Miko laid her down again and said, "Oh, no. Stop coughing. I'll try to make you feel better."

She draped the covers over her and left her room.

"You must be very hungry!" She cheered, "How about some chicken soup?"

"Oh, sure," Mikoto replied, "Just make sure you add more meat to my soup!"

"No, Mikoto!" Miko insisted, "Too much meat could hurt you. You need a special chicken soup dish that can cure you in hours."

Mikoto thought, "Huh? What does she mean?"

**XXXXX**

Twenty minutes later, she gave a bowl of soup to Mikoto. The soup contained chicken, beef, rice, noodles, vegetables, and seasonings, all in chicken broth. Mikoto took a taste of it. She took a spoonful and ate some. She was shocked.

"Miko," she stammered, "It's… it's… it's good!"

"Thank you!" Miko bowed, "It's our special Maiden Soup. Whenever our user gets sick, like the mumps, flu, runny nose, hay fever, or other, we prepare a special dish just to cure them. Sadly, it's only a 70% chance that user is cured. This is my first time making a dish for a non-user, namely Master Hanai's friend."

"Thanks," Mikoto smiled, "Listen, if I feel better tomorrow, you want to go out together for a walk to El Cado?"

"El? Cado?" Miko asked in confusion.

"Of course, I'll ask Hanai to see if he's okay with it," Mikoto insisted.

Miko let out a huge smile and squealed in delight.

"Miko, I'm glad you came to my rescue." She thought.

Of course, Miko stayed with Mikoto until six in the evening.

When she returned home, she found the place being a bit dusty. Miko realized that she must fulfill her master's wish, or else she'll be sad. She grabbed a broom, mop, and sponge and began to clean the entire house. It only took her 7 minutes, an average of 45 seconds each room. She was extremely exhausted. She sat by the plug outlet and plugged herself in.

"_Recharging… commencing…"_

She closed her eyes and sat down on the floor. She was frozen in place, recharging her batteries.

Minutes later, Hanai returned from school and found Miko, sitting on the floor, plugged in.

"She must be exhausted," he thought.

He went to his room to change.

**

* * *

**

_**Now comes the climax, where we are NOW close to the end of the Miko arc…**_

_**

* * *

**_

The next day, Mikoto was feeling refreshed.

"WOW! That was great!" She cried out, "I felt better!"

She got out of bed and changed into her casual attire. She grabbed an umbrella and went out the door to Hanai's.

Why an umbrella? Simple… It was raining.

"I knew it would rain," she thought, "I hope Miko will be okay outside."

At Hanai's, he went to Miko and asked her about yesterday. Miko responded that she went to Mikoto's house, trying to cure her of her nasty fever.

"WHAT? You went to Suo's, without my permission?" Hanai barked.

"I'm sorry, but Miss Tsukamoto and Miss Sawachika said that she was sick," Miko responded, "Not only that, she saved me from Nishimoto, so I had to make it up to her."

Hanai then cringed and said in a deep voice, "I see… you wanted to make it up to her and that was when you were ready, since Suo was sick."

Miko nodded.

"Well, I don't approve of you leaving my side," he stated, "But you came to her, since she's my friend."

"Correction: friend/classmate!" Miko smiled, "And she's going to take me out, if she is very well."

But, Mikoto knocked at Hanai's door. Miko turned to the front door.

"I think that's her now," she said.

She opened the door and saw Mikoto, with a blue umbrella in her hand.

"Hey, Miko," she said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Wait!" Hanai cried, "I don't think Miko will join you in this storm."

"It's just a little rain shower," Miko informed, "Besides, I'm waterproof. All Maidens are waterproof. Why do you think we give you baths, wash the dishes, and-?"

"Okay! T.M.I., Miko," Mikoto interrupted, "You want to come along or not?"

"Hold it," Miko said, as she went close to Mikoto.

She felt her forehead with her left hand, while feeling Hanai's in her right hand.

"Good," she sighed, "You're feeling better. I should give you my soup more often."

"Soup?" Hanai thought.

**XXXXX**

During their walk in the rain, Miko and Mikoto were walking to El Cado. Hanai joined them, since he owns Miko. As they were on their way, a spiky-haired boy with a mesh shirt and black jeans went after Hanai. He tackled him down and began to pummel him. Mikoto and Miko watched on in horror. Hanai got up and tried to fight him off, but he was too weak.

"Damn! I cannot feel my legs!" He groaned.

"Oh, no!" Miko cried, "Hanai was going through some rigorous training. I _told _him not to set too much pressure."

Mikoto gave her the umbrella and went after him. She began to sock him in the face. She also struck a roundhouse kick to his chest. He staggered down, but the thug decided to brandish his knife. He charged at Mikoto. She let out a scream. However, Hanai saved her by kicking the knife off his hands. Miko, however, was in thought.

"_I can't believe that these two are so good together," _she thought_, "Master Hanai… Mikoto… those two are great friends. It's too bad I cannot fight like them. My only program for violence is self-defense; THAT'S our M.O."_

Hanai successfully beat up the thug and held him down.

"YAY! Master Hanai!" Miko cheered.

The thug, however, got up and evaded from Hanai and Mikoto. He dashed towards Miko and restrained her.

"Come one step closer, and your girl here dies!" He shouted.

"Miko!" Hanai cried.

"I wouldn't hold her, if I were you," Mikoto scolded.

He held Miko's skirt up and said in a disgusting smirk, "Oh, really? I'll bet she'll be a part of me real soon. Maybe, if I could fool around with her for a while."

"That can be arranged," Miko responded, "If you weren't such filth!"

She grabbed the thug by the neck and chokeslammed him into the pavement. He got up and was in pain.

"Sorry, you disgusting monkey!" Miko bellowed, "No one touches a delicate Maiden for Hire, like me!"

The thug got up and dashed off in an act of cowardice.

"You're freaks!" He shrieked, "I'm outta here!"

"HEY!" Hanai cried out.

He ran after the thug, but stopped in the middle of the crosswalk. The thug disappeared, crying in fear.

"YEAH, RUN! Let this be a lesson to you about trying to hurt me and my friends!" He hollered.

But then…

**HONK! HONK!**

"HANAI!" Mikoto screeched.

A car was running towards Hanai. He couldn't move out of the crosswalk. He was petrified in fear.

He screamed, as Miko dashed towards him.

"MIKO, NO!" Mikoto screamed.

She shoved him out of the way, but…

**CRASH!**

Miko was struck by the car. She fell down, completely damaged. Mikoto looked on in fear, as Hanai got up and found Miko, collapsed on the ground.

"MIKO! MIKO!" He screamed, running towards the damaged Maiden.

He cradled her onto his arms and tried to wake her up. She opened her eyes and saw Hanai. She let out a smile.

"Hanai…" she spoke in a distorted voice.

Her body was severely damaged. Her skin on her left arm was ripped, her right leg was snapped off from her knee, and her face was badly scarred. Her clothes were all tattered, as well, since she was hit on impact.

"Miko! Speak to me!" He screamed, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Master," she continued, as she began to fade.

"Please! Don't die on me! We can get you repaired!" He cried out.

"Miko…" Mikoto thought, holding her tears, "She saved Hanai's life, after I saved hers."

She held onto Hanai's face and said, "Hanai, forgive me. My actions were too reckless…"

She started to spark.

"Miko, you didn't do anything wrong," he sobbed, "You stopped that sicko from taking you, and you saved me from a car crash. How can I…? Miko! MIKO!"

He cried on her chest. She reached for his face and smiled. Miko then said, as her eyes flickered to black:

"_Master, even if you tried to fix me, it won't work. I just want you to be happy. Sure, my actions were violent towards those creeps, but I want you to know one thing: I cared for you, despite my modified programming. I gave you guaranteed service, and I did. Seeing you and Mikoto together, it made me feel happy…"_

Mikoto sobbed a bit, "That's not it at all…"

Hanai then said, "Please don't go…"

"I'm sorry… Ha… nai…" Miko weakly said, as her arms started to drop.

She closed her eyes and collapsed on the street. She died down and was broken. Tears came down on Hanai's face, as he hugged the severely broken Miko tightly. He cried her name over and over, until Mikoto stepped forward, holding the umbrella towards Hanai.

"Hanai, I'm sorry," she said, "She's gone."

Hanai couldn't stop crying, as the rain continued to fall.

**

* * *

**

_**M4H Disclaimer:  
**__As mentioned recently, Maidens are repaired, free of charge, unlike the services for computer and machine repairs. Sadly, a Maiden's broken leg, arm, head, etc, is by far unethical. It would take about weeks or months to rewire a Maiden's joints._

_And that would suck._

**

* * *

**

The next day at Hanai's backyard, Miko, or at least most of her, was inside a cardboard box. She was lying in the box, with her arms crossed. It was like she was dead, which she was _actually _broken. Hanai and Mikoto, dressed entirely in black, decided to hold a funeral for her, even though he would call the Maidens for Hire Company to pick her up. They approached the broken robot, with her eyes closed and her body immobilized and broken.

"Mikoto," he said, "I know it feels bad, but… but Miko was a crowning achievement in my life! She saved me from an accident and she even stopped the perverted carnage!"

He sobbed a bit, as Mikoto patted his shoulder.

"But, look on the bright side," he continued in a stern and restrained yell, "Many of our classmates loved her, but she'll be remembered always for her guaranteed service. _ALWAYS! _NOW AND FOREVER! Miko, Model #M-780; may she rest in peace, despite the fact that she's a human-shaped android, programmed for domestic chores!"

Mikoto looked at the Maiden and started to swell in tears. She then remembered everything that she did when she was around. She also remembered the moment when she came to her house and treated her, when she was sick. She walked over to Miko and grabbed her white bonnet from her head. She placed it in her pocket and kneeled down.

"Suo! What are you doing?" He cried.

Mikoto then whispered, "Miko… thank you… you… I…"

She grabbed the Maiden and hugged her tightly. She began to cry on her shoulder. Mikoto couldn't stop crying.

"Miko…" she wailed, "Goodbye, Miko! Miko! No!"

Hanai stepped towards Mikoto and said that it was for the best.

"Why?" She sobbed, "Why did she have to die?"

"She cannot die," he said, "But, she can be happy for us now. Mikoto, there is something I should ask you…"

"Say it," she sobbed, "Before my eyes turn red."

Hanai then told her, "Were you jealous of me or my Maiden?"

Mikoto responded, "Neither. But, it was very creepy to see a robot version of me, being with you. That's downright bizarre, even for you. I thought you might've lost it. But then, when I saw her in action, I said to myself that she would be the NEW Miko Suo. But I didn't approve that; not one damn bit."

She placed Miko back into her box and got up, with part of her dress soaked in tears.

"Hanai… I'm sorry," she continued, "But, ever since she came to your life, and our school, I just felt uneasy. I'm not jealous of her, I'm just not happy to see her! She looks like me and everything, but why would a robot that resembles me appear in front of my eyes?"

"Mikoto, now that was rude of you!" Hanai bellowed, "I know I cannot replace you, but putting her in this world, by using your exact measurements and voice pattern, was a stroke a genius and a cry for help! I never meant to hurt you!"

"No?"

"No! I'm just tired of the boys ogling at you and the other girls, with the exception of Miss Tsukamoto, of course."

He held her hand and added, "Mikoto, try to understand. I was a fool to purchase such a beauty as a customized Maiden for Hire! When I disabled her filthy programming, I _might've _known that it would happen one day! I, Haruki Hanai, will _never again _try something like that again!"

"But she cared for you! She cooked for you, cleaned for you, and even protected you! She saved your life, Hanai! Can't you see that? I'm not saying that you cannot purchase another Maiden for Hire, but I want you to stop this petty crusade. Miko died a Maiden _and _a hero, when she saved you! I want things back to normal, for _her _sake!"

She looked down and was sad. She walked past Hanai and was sobbing.

She then said to him what Miko said to her, when she was sick:

"_I know it was very nice of Hanai, but I cannot have this sudden violent attack. Master Hanai is such a great guy, but he really needs to take it easy with his uptight attitude, especially towards his friends and classmates."_

Hanai then said, as walked towards Miko, "Suo, you're right. I am such a fool!"

He closed the box and duct taped it shut. He even wrote down on a felt tip marker, _"Miko – Maiden for Hire #M-780 – R.I.P."_

**XXXXX**

Back to present day, Akira continued the story.

"Hanai never changed," she continued, "He still remembered Miko and decided to continue his crusade to stop the boys from their perverted ways. Of course, he hardly succeeded now, since he's still trying to convince Yakumo to be with him. And as for Mikoto, the accident still cut deep within her heart. She not only lost a Maiden for Hire, which belonged to the class rep, but she lost a friend. Ridiculous, it is; but at least it was all true. Miko eventually returned to the Company, and was never seen again…"

Tenma couldn't stop sobbing, "Oh, Akira, that was so sad…"

Akira then asked, "Now do you understand everything?"

"No, you've done enough," she said, "Besides, Miko, the robot Mikoto, saved Hanai's life. And yet, it was sad. It was like losing a friend who died of a car accident, plane crash, or even a mugging."

She looked at Mikoto, who was still brooding with the bonnet she had in her hand from Miko. Tenma was a bit sad.

"I wonder if Mikoto will be all right," she thought.

"You know, she'd rather not talk about it," Akira stated, "But, I guess we should tell Eri the story, someday."

She walked towards Mikoto, as Akira looked at the tarot card she had, during Hanai's reading that day. The card was… _The Fool_.

"I guess my prediction was right, after all," she said.

Meanwhile, Tenma held Mikoto with a hug and said that she'll be all right.

"Tenma?" Mikoto asked.

"It's okay," she said, "I know how you feel about her. I'm sorry for Hanai."

"Did Akira tell you _that_ story?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes, and I felt sorry about you and Hanai," Tenma said, "But, I can't believe that Hanai was a fool."

Mikoto got up and held Tenma. She cringed, "He wasn't the fool! _I _was!"

She cried on Tenma's shoulder, "No… Miko… why didn't I save her? I was a fool! I didn't believe Hanai! And now, she's gone! I let her die, and it's my fault! I should've stopped her, before she ran off! I wanted to help both of them, but she sacrificed herself!"

Tenma comforted her and said with a little tear in her eye, "Shh… it's okay. Akira and I felt that way, too. You didn't mean to let her die. Wait, what?"

"Yeah, well, Akira forgot to mention _one_ part of the story that I told her," Mikoto said, "That last part she told you had one part missing and one part wrong."

She then told her what _really_ happened in the end:

Mikoto narrated, "After I left, Hanai said that he was a fool for purchasing Miko. He taped up the box and wrote down the word '_Miko – Maiden for Hire_'. When he finished, I returned with my face in tears. I wanted to say it to him… about everything that happened.

"_Hanai," she sobbed, "I'm sorry… I cannot hold it any longer!"_

"_Why are you sorry, Suo?" Hanai asked._

"_I… I… It's, um…"_

_She then cried out._

"_I LET HER DIE!"_

_She cried on Hanai's shoulder. Hanai comforted her._

"_Mikoto…" he said, "I didn't know. You wanted to save her, but you do realize that you would've let me die, if you did, right?"_

"_I… I couldn't react!" Mikoto cringed, "I didn't know what I was supposed to do: save you or save Miko and let you die! When I saw Miko running to save you, I froze! I couldn't budge! If it were me, Miko would still be here, and you'd be alive!"_

_Hanai then said, "It's okay, Mikoto. As long as you admit it, everything is okay now. Miko is gone forever, but I still have you. In fact, I care for you mostly, almost as much as Yakumo, but it doesn't matter. I will not let you get it to your head. So, please forget about it and move on. Do it for Miko; it's what she wanted, like you said."_

_Mikoto continued to cry, as Hanai looked at the sealed-up box._

_She sobbed, "It's my fault… no, Miko… No! Why? No, no…"_

_Hanai then thought, as he patted her shoulder, "Mikoto… it wasn't your fault at all."_

"To this day," Mikoto continued, "I hold a part of her to remember the moments Hanai and I had with her. Miko was a great Maiden for Hire, but now, she's scrap metal. And every time I look at it, whenever Hanai goes into his fits, I carefully hold Miko's bonnet tight, trying to be strong. Hanai activated Miko, then Miko helped Hanai, then I saved her from Nishimoto, then she saved me from a sudden illness, and then she saved Hanai and died. Though, I guess now… now… (_Sniff_) …now I have to move on, for her sake. Miko died… because of me."

She sniffled, as Tenma began to whimper, "Oh, Mikoto! Miko-! WAH!"

She couldn't stop bawling. Mikoto grew a bit annoyed, but was relieved.

"It's okay, Tenma. Don't cry," she said, "I know it was sad, but…"

She held her and comforted her, as Tenma continued to blubber. She then remembered the image of Miko's smile.

"Miko," she whispered, "Goodbye…"

Eri arrived and saw Tenma crying.

"Mikoto, did you make Tenma cry again?" She sneered.

"WHA? DON'T GET ANY MISTAKES!" Mikoto shouted, "Geez, ruin the moment, will you?"

Tenma grabbed Eri and cried about Miko.

"Miko? Who's Miko?" Eri asked.

"You don't remember? I think I should tell you about her," Mikoto said.

Eri asked, "Her who?"

She then sat down with Eri and told the story to her, that she told Akira, who told Tenma, of how Hanai's Maiden for Hire, Miko, and how she saved his life _and_ Mikoto's.

Of course, we've _already_ heard it. But I think we'll know the reaction from Eri about what happened that day, don't you think?

**

* * *

**

Later that afternoon, Harima was sitting in his desk, reading a comic book. Eri approached him and asked him for his phone.

"Why? You got your own," he snapped.

"My phone's dead," Eri responded, "Besides, I needed to make an emergency call to Nakamura."

He gave her his cell phone. But when she grabbed the phone, Harima heard some interference sounds from her.

"Thanks, Whiskers," she smiled.

As she walked away, Harima then thought, "Have I been had? Her cell phone _was_ working! All I heard was static from my ears! She's trying to waste my Anytime Minutes! Damn that Rich Girl!"

But as he got up from his desk, Miss Itoko Osakabe, Harima's cousin/teacher, stopped him. She wanted to speak to him about a package that she got this morning.

"A package?" Harima thought.

"I know it sounds weird, but somehow it arrived at our house," she said, "Marked to you and it was very big."

"What did I get?" Harima asked.

"Well, you'll find out after school," she said, "I think you'll be surprised."

Harima was confused. What package did he get?

_**

* * *

**_

_**Two down, one to go…  
"Eri: Maiden for Hire" is coming up, but for now, stay tuned for the next chapter for a special side story about a **__**newer**__** Maiden.**_


	11. The Musical Maiden

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Karen: Maiden for Hire  
-or-  
The Musical Maiden**_

_**

* * *

**_

Following Miko's arrival, Kyosuke Imadori wanted a Maiden of his own. But just after Imadori met Miko the first time, when she arrived, he was dragged out. However, his on-again, off-again girlfriend, Karin Ichijou, have heard whim of the Maidens for Hire. She _was _to get one for her own, but…

_**Looking back, before Miko was introduced to school…**_

Imadori arrived back to school, upset over the fact that he cannot get a Maiden for Hire. Karin noticed him and asked him.

"Hey, Imadori, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," he said, "Stupid Maidens aren't even good enough for me…"

"Oh? Is that what this is about?" She insisted, "Tell me about it. I think maybe I can help you, even for someone like you."

He then told her about what he did at the Yagami Maidens for Hire Company; at the time, it was hours after Hanai bought Miko:

"_It started when I heard that Hanai got a Maiden for Hire. And from what I heard is that she's a spitting image of Mikoto. Well, I was going to sign up for one, as well, but I couldn't get through the gate. The guards noticed me as a pervert or a stalker. I asked if I wanted to give a tour about their factory, but they just booted me out."_

He then imagined what the Maidens would look like, but out of nowhere, Lara Gonzalez appeared and went after Imadori.

"I HEARD THAT!" She screamed, "IMADORI, YOU PIG!"

He ran off, evading from Lara. He called to Karin that he'll explain later.

"Poor Imadori," she thought, "It must've been tough for him to go through this."

She then had an idea. She would go to the Company and get a Maiden for Hire for him.

**XXXXX**

So she did. She went to the Company in Yagami and met up with its supervisor, Tomo, who was dressed in a green-blue maid outfit with tan stockings. She then showed her the entire tour, seeing many Maidens being made and produced. After the tour, Karin sat down with Tomo, concerning what type of Maiden she wanted. However, Karin suggested a Maiden for her boyfriend.

"Huh?" Tomo asked, "Why would you give a Maiden to him?"

"Well, he was kind of unfocused," she said, "And I thought maybe I'd give a Maiden to him as a gift."

"Oh, a gift?" Tomo cried, "Well, _that's _different! We have a special gift package for people who wanted to give a Maiden as a gift. For your purchase of one Maiden of your choice, we also include a free gift set, which includes an extra Maid outfit, a small brush to fix your Maiden's hair, a FREE spare battery pack to change your Maiden, whenever it gives out, and a special mode for your Maiden, to please your boyfriend, sister, or anybody that you're sending the gift to. And it's ALL for only 3,000 Yen at an 8,000 Yen value. You're SO lucky! You could save up to 5,000 Yen, if not buying the Maiden and everything else separately!"

"Wow! What a deal!" She cried, "I'll take it!"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no," Tomo inquired, "First, you have to buy a Maiden. And then, you have the option to make it a gift package."

"Okay, since I will make my Maiden a custom model," she said, "I want one to match my styles, so that Imadori will like it."

"Oh, well," Tomo smiled, "A custom Maiden is 500 Yen extra. As a matter of fact, I think we have one that matches your profile."

She examined Karin's face and said, "Hmm, _Examination… searching for Maiden… in progress… processing… processing…_"

Her LED eyes began flashing, and finished her search.

"_Search complete…_" Tomo said in a robotic voice; she then said to Karin in her normal voice,_ "_Model #D0J126R0N, named Karen. It matches your personality, your green hair, your eyes, your body, and your voice. Though, we include everything that comes with the Maiden. Would you like its new Mode, for your boyfriend's Maiden?"

"Yes, I will," she said, "Send it to Kyosuke Imadori. I'll pay for her services."

"Thanks for your offer," Tomo said, "The Maiden will be at his doorstep in two weeks."

**XXXXX**

Two weeks later, Karin was by the big package. Imadori was walking to his doorstep and found Karin, sitting by his package.

She got up and cheered, "Surprise!"

"Uh, Karin, what is this?" He asked, "I don't recall ever having a package today."

"It's a gift from me to you!" Karin glimmered in happiness, "I thought about what you said weeks ago, about trying to get a Maiden, so I thought I'd get you one!"

Imadori was shocked, "YOU GOT ME A MAIDEN FOR HIRE?"

"Yes, I did!" She smiled.

Karin easily picked up the package and brought it in. Imadori held the door for her. She opened the package for him, revealing the Maiden in her box, with two sets of Maiden outfits. One of them is folded in a plastic wrapping, and it is pink with green frills. The other, which is what she's wearing, is a blue outfit with white frills and a purple stitching. Her face and hair looked exactly like Ichijou's, except her lips are pink.

"Oh, wow! She looked exactly like you, Ichi!" He cried in joy, "I cannot wait to try her out! Thank you!"

He pulled her out and tried to the Power button. Karin stood the Maiden up and plugged her in. She then pressed the red button and the Maiden began to shake.

"Whoa! She's noisy!" He cried.

"I know," she said, "It's how these things get started up!"

She opened her blue eyes and bowed to Ichijou and Imadori.

"Hello, my user," she introduced herself, "I am your Maiden for Hire, model #D0J126R0N. My name is Karen. I am here for your guaranteed service. Now, which one of you is Imadori?"

"I am," he said, "Well, it is nice to meet you."

Karin then stayed with Imadori, just to know the Maiden better. Karen began to clean his house very quickly. Since his house is a bit small, she lasted about 45 seconds.

"Oh, that was awesome!" He cried out, "I hope all of his programming is suitable for us."

Karen then explained to him what her programming contains, including _Pleasure Mode_. Imadori was shocked, but as long as the robot version of Karin doesn't go to second and third base, whatever that means.

"I, uh, suppose so," Karin nervously said, "As long as you're happy. I don't care what they say about you, as long as you're happy!"

Karen then bowed to Imadori and pulled out a microphone from her waist panel.

"Kyosuke Imadori, before I continue, I must do something to you, which came with your gift," she said.

She held up the mic and sang:

_Hello to you, hello my dear_

_The Maiden for Hire is always here_

_From the rising sun to the deep blue sea_

_We always have a happy smile for you to see_

_We cook, we clean, we bathe, and we brush_

_We always clean your house in a rush_

_If my battery dies, then plug me in_

_We'd stay in the place to be in_

_We're Maidens for Hire; yes, we are_

_We're Maidens for Hire, and you're our star_

She stopped singing and bowed. Karin and Imadori applauded.

"WOW! That was awesome!" Imadori cheered, "I never knew she had a beautiful voice like yours, Ichi!"

Ichijou blushed and tittered, "Oh, yes, right. I'm glad you liked it."

"That's what's known as our _Karaoke Mode_," Karen informed, "It's an _exclusive _Mode we Maidens have, whenever we are presented as a gift."

"_Karaoke Mode_, eh?" Imadori said, "Perhaps you sing other songs, aside from that jingle."

"Jingle, no; we'd call it our theme song," Karen said, "And to answer, we do."

She printed out a permission slip to Imadori.

"All you have to do is sign here, and I'll be able to go to a Karaoke Bar, among _other _places," she giggled.

"No way! There are rules?" Imadori shouted.

Karin signed it and gave it to Karen.

"Normally it'd be signed by a parent or guardian, but I'll allow it from a person who's sending the gift," Karen stated, "Thank you for your choice of services, Miss Ichijou and Master Imadori."

Imadori smiled and said, "Wait'll the guys at school hear this!"

**XXXXX**

The next evening, Imadori and Maiden Karen (_Just so we're not confused…_) were walking to a local karaoke bar.

"Hey, let's try over here and see if you're good at what you say about your _Karaoke Mode_." He suggested.

"Sounds wonderful!" Karen smiled.

Imadori and Karen sang songs with each other. In fact, Karen had a great idea. She asked if she could sing one of Imadori's favorite songs, just to please her master.

"Hey, how about the Dojibiron theme song, Karen?" He inquired.

Karen nodded. The music plays Karen holds the mic up. She sang the Dojibiron theme perfectly and in harmony. Imadori was moved; all he could do was close his eyes in amazement. Karen had a beautiful voice.

"Oh, this robot has a beautiful voice," he thought, "I wonder if Ichi and I save up, we could get a Karaoke Machine. She'll sing nothing but theme songs, with the Dojibiron theme as the main attraction."

He was blissfully smiling, as the music ended. He applauded to Karen, but Karen said and did nothing. Wanna know why?

"Karen! That was beautiful!" Imadori cheered, but then asked, "Karen? Karen?"

Karen stood with a smile, holding the microphone in her hand. Unfortunately, she was frozen stiff and was motionless.

Minutes later, Imadori carried a motionless Karen home, carrying her like a backpack.

"Great! I take her to an all-night Karaoke party for just the two of us," he snuffed, "And she goes and waste her battery power."

He went home, dejected, but happy.

"Well, at least she sang the Dojibiron theme with gusto," he smiled.

As he was walking home, Masakazu Tougou and Harry MacKenzie saw him with Karen on his back, wearing a maid outfit.

"Whoa, did you see that?" Harry asked.

"I don't believe it, when I see it," Tougou said, "It seems Karin Ichijou of 2-C has finally done it. She's gone off the deep end, being carried like some kind of doll."

"I think maybe we need to have a word with Imadori, hoping we'd break off his twisted fantasies," Harry cracked his knuckles.

Tougou halted him, "No, my friend, I think it is best we ask _her _about this matter."

He snickered as Harry smiled, "Oh… I get it. Why not have him suffer? I've seen Lara in action on Imadori before. Let send her the message."

They left with a Cheshire grin on their faces. What _are _they up to?

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Karen changed into her spare Maiden attire, the pink one, and began to wake up Imadori. He woke up pretty fast. He looked at Karen and held her hand tight.

"Thank you for waking me up, my dear," he greeted, "Shall you give me a bath before I go to school?"

Karen then showed him the clock. It was 7:00am.

"I wanted to wake you at 6, but you looked so peaceful. If I give you a bath, you'd be late for school," she stated, "Luckily, I'll try to give you a nice bath, before you go and have breakfast. And when you're done, I'll race you to school, just so we'll make it."

Imadori then nodded and asked, "You'd do that for me?"

She then sang, _"Imadori, it'd be a waste to make you late. Now out of bed, and clean your face!"_

"Hey, _that _didn't rhyme!" He pouted.

"Not all songs have to rhyme," Karen giggled.

"Everybody's a critic," he muttered, as he went out of bed.

Karen went to the kitchen to prepare him his breakfast. Imadori started to have his bath.

At 8:00am, Imadori was running forcefully to school by Karen, by singing to him some lines.

"_Hustle, bustle! Hustle, bustle! Run to school and hustle!" _Karen sang in auto-tune, _"Don't be late; know your fate! School is the first date!"_

"I get you, you singing animatron!" Imadori cried, "And that auto-tune of yours sounded awful."

"Sorry," she said, "As long as you're on time, I'll be happy for you!"

Imadori was panting like crazy, running to school, while his Maiden sang him on.

**XXXXX**

At school, Imadori was panting on the steps, while Karen held him tight.

"Oh, Imadori, you made it!" She cried out.

Imadori gasped, "Well… at least… I was… entertained… by a… robot diva."

"I'm no _diva_; I'm a Maiden for Hi-."

Karen began to beep. Her battery was running low.

"Excuse me, but since I was running with you, I almost gave out my battery power," she said, "If you don't mind, I would like to stay in your school for a couple minutes."

Imadori asked, "What? Why?"

"Well, Karin Ichijou already signed my permission slip, even though I was gifted to you," she stated, "It means I can go anywhere, as long as I can be with you."

Her LED eyes began to flicker.

"HURRY!" She cried, "I'm fading…"

Imadori carried Karen all the way up to the 2nd floor. He placed her in a seat, next to Karin's, and plugged her in. Homeroom hasn't started yet, but at least he had time to recharge her Maiden. Karin arrived and saw Karen, plugged in.

"Oh, Imadori, why is she here?" She asked.

"Don't ask, Ichi. It's a long story," Imadori sulked.

He told Karin that she was taking him to school, when he was sleeping late. Karin agreed and went to get a broom. Imadori said that she'll only be here, until she's fully charged.

"Right. I have to go train for a moment," Karin replied, "I'll be right back."

Imadori smiled as Karin left to the gymnasium. He looked at Karen and was concerned.

"I wonder… if she and Karin are the same wavelength," he thought aloud, "I can't believe she gave me a gift that sings; but can she be strong like her?"

"Pardon me," Tougou called from the doorway.

He and Harry stood by the doorway and watched on. Harry took a view of Karen and was amazed, even when he took a look at the power cord attached to her.

"Oh, so she's a robot, huh?" He sneered.

"He's right, my partner," Tougou gloated, "It seems our friend, Imadori of 2-C, found himself an artificial playmate! To be honest, I'm surprised that you have made Ichijou of 2-C as her likeness."

"Quit calling me _"Partner"_," Harry groaned.

"Shut up, you two!" Imadori shouted, "It's not what you think! This girl is a Maiden for Hire! So what if he looked like Ichi? She's a great girl!"

"You talk too much, do you, you weird creep?" Harry smirked.

"Well, _we _won't hurt you or her," Tougou said, "Just as long as we hear the truth."

The American National anthem plays as Tougou continued:

"You think honestly I'd believe in such a ridiculous phrase as Maiden for Hire? Truthfully, yes, but we'd _never _resort to artificial beauty! My partner and I are all about naturalistic women than robotic women. The female body is a wonderful thing, but it cannot be replaced. We're aware of its wonderful service in the M.4.H., but we aren't that sloth, and _stupid_, for the same reason. Face your fate, Imadori Kyosuke of 2-C!"

"Will you stop calling me that?" Harry growled, from the _partner_ remark.

Imadori was crossed, "Enough! You're our rivals from 2-D! Nothing you say can intimidate me, except D-Cups! But in _this _case, I'm happy for my Maiden. You want to defeat me? Try as you might."

"Very well," Tougou smiled, "I guess we'll have to dismantle your bathing beauty… Karin Ichijou!'

Harry whistled loudly and a female student entered the classroom in anger. Care to guess who it was?

"IMADORI! ICHIJOU! YOU'VE ASKING FOR IT!"

That's right! Lara Gonzalez has entered the classroom.

"Oh, crud… not again…" he whimpered.

Harry and Tougou left to their classroom with a chortle behind Imadori's back. Lara grabbed Imadori by the face and began to strangle his neck. She began to toss him around the classroom.

"Lara thinks this is just an act! You make me sick, controlling Ichijou!" She screamed.

"NO! It's not like that! It's not like that at all!" He screamed.

As Lara grabbed Imadori by the face, Karen opened her eyes and saw Lara about to him. She unplugged herself and get up from her desk. She walked to Lara and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, young woman," she said, "But, please omit from hurting my master, Imadori."

"What did you say to me, Ichijou?" She turned around and glared at Karen, "Ichijou, snap out of it, _amigo_. You don't _deserve_ trash like Imadori!"

Lara placed her hands on Karen's shoulders, trying to shake her. She grabbed Lara's left wrist very tightly.

"Sorry," Karen said, "_No habla __Español_."

She threw Lara over her shoulders and gave a Judo throw. She landed on the floor, hip first.

"_Imposible_!" She thought, while on the floor, "Why did she attack me? It's Imadori's doing! I KNEW IT!"

Karen approached Lara and cried to her, "How dare you hurt Imadori? If I weren't fully charged, I'd give you such a lip lashing! Even if you think of him as a sicko, it offends me! I am his Maiden for Hire, and you are nothing but a bully! If you got that, then leave! Do it again to Imadori, and I'll tell the principal on you! Got it, you stupid fat bully?"

Lara got up and was angry, "Did she just call me _Matón gordo estúpido?_"

She was extremely pissed off, "I don't care if you _are _a _Doncella para el alquiler_; Lara will crush you, ICHIJOU!"

_Doncella para el alquiler _is Maiden for Hire in Spanish, by the way.

As she dashed towards Karen, a voice called out, "Yes? What is it, Lara?"

Lara stopped. She looked and saw Karin at the doorway, with a little sweat in her. She rushed over to Imadori and comforted him.

"What happened?" Karin cried.

Karen responded, "Blame her! She attacked poor Imadori, and she had the gall to attack me!"

Lara was too confused. She thought aloud, "_Dos _Ichijous?"

"Lara, what is the meaning of this?"

Imadori cried out, "That raging Mexican thinks my Maiden is _YOU_!"

"WHAT?" Karin gasped.

"Lara is embarrassed," she cringed. She then clutched her fist and calmed down.

Karin let out a glare and said, "Lara, this is all a big misunderstanding. _This_ meis a robot. I bought her for Imadori as a gift. And when her batteries died down, the minute they arrived for school, I had to help."

Lara shook her head and smiled, "Oh, okay then. I guess it _was _a misunderstanding. I'm sorry if I was rude to you."

Karin and Karen bowed and apologized to Lara. She then pointed at Imadori and shouted, "BUT YOU! Lara's got her eye on you, Imadori! Watch your back, pervert!"

She left to go back to class. Karin was confused on what Lara said to him.

"Uh, what did she mean by _Pervert_, master?" Karen asked him.

**XXXXX**

After that, Karen returned home, since she cannot stay a while longer. Karin suggested to her that she must stay home, to avoid confusion. Imadori and Karin had a chat with each other.

"So, Imadori, did Karen treat you good?" She asked, "Because after what transpired, I don't think I want to be in the way."

"No, it's nothing," he said, "Those jerks from 2-D egged me on. And they even sic Lara at me. Karen has been a great help earlier. She cleaned up the classroom, after the bad awkward moment."

"I know. And I apologize for that moment. I should've _never _bought that Maiden, even though you're such a pervert to others."

"WHAT? Ichi, you know me better than that!"

"I could tell! You were always hounding Suo and Lara. Besides, I wanted to buy you a Maiden, just for laughs and fun. I never expected you to get hurt."

"Easy for you to say; she's a singing Maiden, in case you're wondering. But, hey, she's awesome! Maybe I should loan her to you, one day."

"Oh, no; my little brother would treat her like she was a toy. Plus, I don't think I-."

"Aw, come on," Imadori smiled, "In fact, you and I should go out, in case Karen is busy."

Imadori then had a puzzled conspiracy, "Say, I think there are different characteristics about you and my robot. You're strong and she's defensive; you're a very cute girl, but she's a very beautiful maid; and both of you have different names."

Karin stated, "Right. Karin is spelled K-A-R-I-N. And your Maiden had an "E" in it."

Imadori then sighed, "And the best part is that you and Karen are great. And I thank you for the Maiden. Do you think Karen will be perfect for me?"

Karin then asked, "Um, do you think one day I'll sing with Karen?"

Imadori then nodded. He then pouted and said, "I wish everything was back to normal…"

Karin then got up and said, "Well, I don't blame you. Whatever you decide, when the rent is ready for her, you do whatever you want."

She left as Imadori thought to himself: _What would be more enjoyable: D-Cup girls or a robot girl singing Dojibiron?_

Time went on, and Imadori made his choice.

**XXXXX**

Since then, Karin and Karen became good friends. They bonded together and sang their hearts out, especially since she visited school to sing with the band. Karin became friendly with her boyfriend's Maiden for Hire. And then, when Imadori's Maiden finished her services, he decided to give her away. But to who? You wouldn't believe what he did.

Karin, who was in Imadori's house, cried out, "YOU'RE WHAT?"  
"That's right," he cheered, "I'm giving you Karen."

Imadori decided to end his service and give his Maiden to Karin.

"Listen, I thought about what you said, and we'll… I'm better off hugging D-cups. It's my normal nature, but I don't want you to be upset at me, since you find me sickening."

Karin stammered and said nothing. Karen then thought, "Imadori was a perv? I didn't know that, and yet he's shown no perversion since he got me."

Karin said, "I don't know what to say…"

He gave her 4,000 Yen and informed, "Spend it on her only; rent and purchase."

"Really?" Karin gasped, "I… I'm so touched."

"Come on, Ichi, _you _gave me Karen. And for some reason, I don't think someone like her is right for me; well, except the singing and her performance in Dojibiron."

Karen then asked, "Um, are you sure? Can't I just stay with you, master?"

"You can stop calling me "Master"! I said that you're fired," Imadori snuffed.

"_Fired_ is such a vulgar word for us Maidens. We usually use the word "_finished_"," Karen bowed.

"Sorry, my mind is made up," he said, "Unless your breasts are bigger, I can snuggle you all night, while you sing me a lullaby."

Karen blushed and said, "Oh, Imadori, that was very nice of you to say that."

"Imadori!" Karin scolded.

"Uh, hello, Ichi… _Pleasure Mode?_"

They both smiled and agreed to use the transaction. Karen then hugged Imadori, vaguely rubbing at his chest. Imadori blushed and patted her head.

Karen began to sing to him:

_Imadori, thank you_

_Imadori, I love you_

_Imadori, you are the best guy_

_You've been my best friend, and I'll know why_

_Imadori… thank you_

_Imadori, it's you_

_Imadori, you have been happy to me_

_And I… And I…_

But then, she collapsed on his arms. Karen gave out; her battery was low.

"Oh, no! Not again!" Imadori screamed, "Why does every time she sings, she dies down?"

Karin panicked and tried to find a plug.

Minutes later, Karen was lying on Imadori's bed, with a plug on the wall. She was recharging, while Karin sat by her, stroking her faux green hair.

"Karen," he thought, "I hope you'll have more fun with her than me."

"Imadori," Karin asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? I wanted to give her to you, but it seems I cannot make you change."

"No, you've succeeded," he stated, "The _only _reason I liked Karen was when she sang Dojibiron. But you sang more heavenly, as well. Besides, since her _Karaoke Mode _was awesome, I wanted to know what it's like. And, well, Karin Ichijou is better than a Maiden for Hire, and they both sang well. Besides, you're _way _better than some animatronic Maiden you."

Karin then swelled in tears. She rubbed her eyes and hugged Imadori.

"You really mean it?" Karin asked.

Imadori smiled, "I do. Let's just go back to the way we were."

Karin agreed and asked, "But, do you think I should keep Karen? I was thinking of returning her."

But as he answered, Karen began to sing in a quiet whisper:

_Imadori… Imadori…_

_You've been happy to me_

_And I can be as happy as can be…_

_Imadori…_

Imadori then approached Karen and pressed her button on her back; but not before a goodbye to her. Karen held Imadori's hand and said, "I'll miss you… Kyosuke…"

Imadori smiled and said, "Take good care of Ichi for me."

He deactivated her and cradled her up. He gave the prone Maiden to Karin.

"Here, Ichi, and thank you," he smiled.

Karin held Karen up easily, since she was very strong.

"I'm sorry I gave you such a useful Maiden that affected you in any way."

Imadori chuckled and said, "Oh, don't be. I'm sure everything is right again."

"Send me her accessories tomorrow," she smiled.

Karin left with the Maiden, as Imadori flopped on his bed.

"Man! I'm glad it's over," he said.

However, he saw a CD by his desk, labeled _"Karen – Maiden for Hire" _on it. He played it and it had only three songs on it: the Maiden intro, her goodbye to Imadori, _and _the Dojibiron theme, composed by her. Imadori began to cry in tears. He rolled around in bed and screamed:

"_**WHY DID I DO SUCH A THING? I MISS HER ALREADY!"**_

He never saw Karen again… maybe, but only if he visits Karin's brother to play Dojibiron. Maybe the Maiden will play Dojibiron Blue.

**

* * *

**

Karin was sleeping in her bed. Karen, her new Maiden, began to hum the Dojibiron theme, while cleaning her room very quietly. Karin was moaning in her sleep. She then dreamt about Imadori, having a romantic moment with her.

"Kyosuke…" she moaned in her sleep.

Karen noticed it and asked, "Master? Is she dreaming of Mister Imadori?"

She shook her head and continued her work.

_**

* * *

**_

_**And now, we move on. Eri gets the ball in the final Maiden arc.  
See you in the next chapter.**_


	12. The Shy Maiden

_**Chapter 11**_

_**The Shy Maiden**_

After school, Harima returned home, to find a giant box in his apartment. Itoko then held up the gift card and showed it to him.

"It seems someone gave you this as a gift, Kenji" she said, "She preferred to be named _anonymous_. I guess it's from Tenma."

"No, she wouldn't be _that _picky," he stated, "I wonder what's in it."

"I think you'd be surprised," she smirked.

He ripped the tape off the box and found out what was in it. As he opened the box, he found what was inside. He started to gasp.

"Wh-, wh-, what the hell is this?" He cried.

Harima saw the object inside the package: A girl, dressed in a gold and red Maiden outfit, with blonde hair, done up in pigtails. And I believe we know what the _thing _looks like.

"Are you surprised now?" Itoko smiled, "I happened to read the description that was on the box. And I thought maybe I'd give it to you on advance. Also, the girl, who wishes to remain _anonymous_, said that she'll pay for all services."

"What? You mean…" Harima said.

"Yes. She's a Maiden for Hire," Itoko smiled.

Harima was stammering, as she read the sheet:

"_Congratulations on your Maiden for Hire, model #N1K1M871. Her name is Eri_ (Hunh, what a coincidence)._ She is programmed to cook, clean, and everything else, _yadda-yadda-yadda_. Oh, yes, and she's here for her guaranteed service."_

"Uh, Miss Itoko," Harima asked, "Did you take a peek?"

"I told you, it's Miss Osakabe," Itoko snuffed.

"Not in here, it isn't!" Harima shouted.

She let out a glare and he was frightened.

"Right, Miss Osakabe. Just answer my question," he stuttered.

Itoko answered, "Yes, I did, just to answer."

"What?" He gasped, "Why the world did you do that?"

"I thought maybe I'd play a trick on you," she stated, "But it seems that this robot is similar to Miss Sawachika."

"What is she talking about?" He thought.

"By the way, I've manage to look up on some chores for your Maiden to do around the house," she stated, "I know the place is small, but I guess it won't be much of a hard job."

Harima then pulled the Maiden out of her box and stood her in place.

"So, why does Miss Anonymous, which I think it's Rich Girl, go through the trouble to give me a Maiden for Hire that looks like her?"

"I don't know. Maybe this robot maid wanted to change you."

"This is all a scam, isn't it? I'll bet Rich Girl, I mean Eri, bought her just to get back at me. She thinks of me as an ape," he growled.

"_This,_ coming from a delinquent who loves _Tenma Tsukamoto,_" Itoko sneered.

He plugged her in and was about to find the ON button.

"So, how do you turn her on?" He asked.

Miss Itoko gave Harima the instructions. He read them and tried to find where she must be turned on. He had read that the ON button is located on the back of her neck. Harima was too nervous, since it was from the girl to whom he declared as a devilish girl. He approached her, with her eyes closed and her body motionless, and nervously tried to turn her on.

"I… I can't," he thought, "What would she say if she sees me? Eri Sawachika, a.k.a. Rich Girl, is the most snobbish, yet rude girl I've ever met. But… a Maiden for Hire version of Rich Girl… is so… OH, GOD! What am I supposed to do?"

He slouched down and was terrified, remembering the many moments he had with Eri, including when she kicked him in the head, danced with him at the Sports Festival, and _especially _shaving his head. Harima imagined if the Eri Maiden was like Eri, and was injuring him like crazy. Miss Itoko was disgusted by his cowardice; she turned the Maiden Eri on.

"You're such a coward, Kenji," she sighed, "What do you have against Eri Sawachika?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," he groaned.

The Maiden began to shake. She opened her amber eyes and let out a smile. However, her smile turned into a nervous frown. She bowed to Harima and Itoko and began to blush.

"Uh, hello…" the Maiden Eri nervously whispered, "Nice to meet you…"

"Uh, Kenji, is she a defective model _Anonymous _sent?" Itoko asked.

"Hell if I know," he said, "I think this Rich Girl double is a nervous wreck. Besides, she sounds just like her, but she looks frightened."

Miss Itoko introduced herself to Eri, "Good day to you, Miss Eri. I am Itoko Osakabe, a teacher in Yagami High School. This gentleman here is Kenji Harima, a student of mine and my cousin. As of today, Model #N1K1M871, he will be your new user. I thought maybe I'd give you the introductions, since you cannot say anything yet."

"Wait! This Maiden is _mine?_" He cried.

"Isn't it obvious?" She sneered.

"You could've at least asked!" He shouted.

"Kenji, it was a gift to you. So technically, she's yours now." Itoko smiled.

The Eri Maiden held the fringe of her skirt and was very nervous. She said nothing, but was flushed red in her cheeks.

"Is she shy?" Miss Itoko asked.

"Are you shy, Miss Maiden?" Harima asked her.

The Maiden didn't respond. She sat down and was scared stiff. Miss Itoko then grabbed a broom and ordered her to clean the room. She nodded and began to work. But she ordered them to leave the room. They left the room, while Eri began to clean. She did it in only 35 seconds. She stepped out to the doorway and called to them. They entered the room and saw its entire apartment completely clean in fast speed.

"I'm impressed," Itoko smiled, "A Maiden clocked with 65 miles per hour cleaning."

"I take it that she is the fastest Maid," Harima griped, "But can she seal the deal?"

"What do you mean?" Miss Itoko asked.

"Well… does it ever… love?" Harima nervously questioned.

The Maiden gasped and turned away.

Itoko sighed and exclaimed, "She would, but you'll find out soon enough. By the way, I suggest that you stay away from her _Pleasure Mode._"

"_Pleasure Mode?" _Harima asked.

"Yeah, it's something you should practice on Tenma, one day," she suggested, "Your Maiden will explain it to you… _if _she could speak to you, that is."

Itoko turned to the Maiden and saw her timid.

"You see what you did?" She scoffed, "You scared her with that remark!"

She approached her and patted her shoulder.

"It's okay, Eri. We're among friends," she added, "Is there anything you need?"

The Eri Maiden then asked, "Um, yes. May I speak with Harima alone?"

"You do that," Itoko said, "I'll be leaving anyway. I have to go with Miss Anegasaki for a drink."

She then informed Harima, "Now, Kenji, promise me you won't make _any _moves on her, despite being a robot."

"Trust me, I won't," he groaned, "Why would I, anyway? She creeps me out."

Miss Itoko left through the front door, as the Eri Maiden approached Harima in a nervous state. She then bowed to Harima and introduced herself.

"Um, we never met," she said in a shy manner, "I am Eri, your Maiden for Hire, Model #N1K1M871. I am here for your guaranteed service. Please forgive me for earlier. It's an honor to serve you."

"Oh, uh, yes, Ric-, I mean, Eri," Harima stuttered.

He then asked her, "So, are you nervous about your role as a Maiden?"

She nodded.

"Are you shy?"

She shook her head.

"Um, tell me, is this your first time?"

She nodded and replied, "I… I am a new Model. I was tested briefly, but I was declared perfect, after being created for approximately 17 days, 11 hours, and 32 minutes."

"Seventeen days?" Harima cried, "It took you _that _long to be created?"

"I'm a custom model," Eri Maiden responded, "I was created in two days, shipped in an extra two, and was delivered in the remaining thirteen, not counting weekends."

Harima asked her, "So, what do you find me as: creepy or nice?"

The Maiden said nothing.

Harima asked again, "Okay, uh, let me ask again: do you find me as a creep?"

She shook her head and asked, "Uh, can I have look at your eyes?"

Harima stammered, "Uh, maybe later."

He then thought if she was like Eri. He knew that Eri thinks of him as a perverted dog, so he tried to hold her hand. However, he was too nervous to grab it. The Maiden noticed it and grabbed his hand.

He gasped, "I knew it!"

But he was wrong. The Eri Maiden held his hand up and placed it on her flushed left cheek on her face. She closed her eyes and felt his warmth. Harima was confused.

"Huh? What's wrong with her?" He thought.

The Maiden let go of his hand and looked at him. Harima tried to make her respond.

"Eri, uh, can I call you Eri? I know a girl who looks like you, except I'd call her _Rich Girl_."

Eri nodded and looked away.

"Damn it, Eri, come on! Can't you answer me?" He cried, "What's wrong?"

The Maiden didn't say a word. She was lost in thought and nervous.

"Um," she asked, "What is your name again?"

"My name is Kenji Harima," he replied.

"Ha-ri-ma?" Eri tried to speak his name, "Ha… ri… ma… Ken… ji…"

"Uh, can you just call me Harima? Lots of people call me that."

Eri nodded and then bowed to him.

"Shall I… um, shall I cook for you?" She asked, "It's kind of our specialty in our programming, next to cleaning."

Harima nodded, "Well, okay, but, as long as you improvise. We hardly have anything in the kitchen. All we have _mostly_ is pre-made curry."

Eri didn't respond. She was _still _shy. She walked to the kitchen and began to work. Harima sat down on the table and was concerned about her.

"This is _not _like Rich Girl," he thought aloud, "She's _never _like her. Could this be... a sign from heaven?"

But then he remembered that Eri is a sucky cook, almost as worse as Tenma. He thinks that the robot Eri is the same. But, he realizes that the Maidens are for guaranteed service, which contradicts his thoughts of the _real _Eri's culinary disasters.

"What am I doing?" He groaned, "This Maiden _is _Rich Girl! She's trying to trick me! That's right! I remember that static interference on her phone. _That _was no extra cell phone; _that _was a robot version of Rich Girl!"

He then thought, after jumping to that _stupid _conclusion, "Nah. If that Rich Girl Cyborg is here, then the one I ran into earlier was the _real _Rich Girl. I mean, the Maiden has a plug and a button; plus, she moves mechanically. I guess I was too worried about it. I mean, really! Heh, heh, heh… there's _no _way that this robot is Rich Girl in disguise."

He slouched and was very confused. He shook his head and pounded the table.

"DAMN IT! Rich Girl's punking me, isn't she?" He shouted, "What am I saying? That _Anonymous _Girl… it's her!"

Maiden Eri arrived with a bowl of curry, colored in dark brown.

She bowed and said, "Please forgive me, Mister Harima. I followed the instructions carefully. I think I overdid it."

"Oh, right. No need to apologize."

Harima then took a bite and was moved. The taste of curry, made by a Maiden, was exquisite.

"My goodness, that was good! Let's see Karasuma try some Maiden for Hire culinary magic!" He snickered.

The Eri Maiden looked away and was scared. She thought that he may not like her cooking.

"Hey, Rich Gi-, uh, Eri! This food is terrific!" He cried, "You're a damn fine cook!"

He thought to himself, "I better get used to calling her _Eri_. I can't stand that name of hers."

Eri blushed, but said nothing. She then turned to Harima and bowed. After that, she turned away again. Harima grew rather stern about Eri. He approached her and comforted her.

"It's okay, Eri. I just gave you a compliment," Harima smiled.

Eri then asked, "Did you call me _Rich Girl_ again?"

"Yeah, I did, but almost," he replied, "It reminded me of that girl I mentioned. She loves me, I think, but I'm in love with someone else. Trust me. I won't say it again."

Eri began to tear up and sob. Harima then shushed her by rubbing her shoulders.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

She stopped crying turned to Harima. She then stood in a nervous state and tried to speak.

"I… I… I…"

Harima then held her hands and tried to help her out. Eri then blushed. But then…

"Harima… I…"

The Maiden kissed Harima. She kissed him for thirty seconds and was beet red.

"Uh, what was that just now?" Harima asked, flushed in smoke.

The Maiden then said in a clearer voice, "I… … … … … …I love you."

Harima's eyes bugged out of his sunglasses. He was scared stiff.

"Is… is this for real?" He thought, "This Rich Girl Robot… loves me?"

He fainted on the floor. The Maiden was frightened. She held him up and did CPR on him. It only took her ten minutes to revive him.

**XXXXX**

Of course, Harima went and knew his Maiden, Eri, for at least a couple of days. In which it only took time to get used to her, Harima tried to remember that _this_ Eri is _not _Eri Sawachika; he was not afraid of her. All she did was cook and clean for him, but she also does tutoring, which is something he needs, just to stay with Tenma, his crush. Harima was happy for her, though Eri was a bit shyer. Even though the Maiden Eri loved Harima, he never agreed with her about her love life.

But then, that day…

When Harima came home, he found a note from Miss Itoko, on the front door, that said that she and Miss Anegasaki are going to be gone for a whole two months. The note also stated that Eri, the Maiden, will be in his every whim for the time being. Harima was ecstatic that Miss Itoko is gone. Of course, he had a horrific thought that she must've reprogrammed Eri. He nervously opened the door and saw Eri, holding a wooden spoon and was smiling. She bowed to him and giggled.

"Welcome home, Harima," she greeted, "I have been waiting for you."

"Oh, I see that Itoko gave you a reprogramming, right?" Harima asked.

"No, actually, she told me to let out my words," she stated, "I'm new to the Maidens for Hire Company in Yagami, but my coping skills need work. I'm just shy when it comes to rugged people like you."

Harima gasped in shock, "SHE THINKS I'M RUGGED? Aw, man! This is ridiculous! Why can't she say it? I'm an ape! A BIG DIRTY APE!"

Eri then giggled by his reaction, "But, you're funny, sometimes. Do you know what else? Your hair and shades are way super hot!"

She gasped and blushed, "Oh, I'm sorry. My _Pleasure Mode _must be on the fritz. I know you're about 17, but I can cope with that. If I stay longer, you'll turn 18 in no time flat."

Harima sighed, "Eri, I know you find me as a rugged man, but you see I'm not always a great guy. I draw comics, I beat up people, and I even help out with the school. I mean, sure, I can be violent, but I cannot be so hated, though people think I am dirt. And normally, I'd find your remarks about me being a bit nice, but…"

"I don't care if I am a robot maid," Eri blushed, "I love you, and it's not going to change."

"What kind of a joke is this?" Harima muttered.

Eri hugged Harima tightly and said, "Please… please don't break my heart. I cannot leave you. My programming is for my Maiden for Hire routines, but… but I must digress. I'll stay by your side, no matter what."

Harima then groaned quietly and said, "Yep, it's official… I'm in hell…"

"Even if you found someone you love, I'll never let you go; Maiden or no Maiden." Eri added.

"Help me… please…" He moaned, as he was losing air from Eri's hug.

**XXXXX**

At school, Harima was a mess. He _did_ enjoy Maiden Eri, but he was tired out from her love and affection. He fell asleep on his desk and snored. All the while, Tenma, Mikoto, Akira, and Eri were watching on.

"Poor Harima," Mikoto said, "He must've been tired out."

"Busy with his work, I see," Akira added.

Eri snickered, "Well, I'll bet he had another girl with him at all times."

Mikoto snapped, "That's not funny."

"True, but it's a 50% chance," Akira stated.

"Seriously, I'll bet it's one of those Maidens for Hire," Mikoto said, "I mean Tenma and Yakumo had one, Hanai had one, Sara had one, even Karin has one. So, why Harima, all of a sudden?"

"Obviously taking advantage of her," Tenma gloated, "_My_ Maiden almost kissed my sister the minute we finished her services."

"That is a mere impossibility," Akira informed, "If Harima _even _had one, he'd own it for at least one month. He's so poor."

Tenma dropped her head in pure disdain, "Speak for yourself…"

Eri then got up and sneered, "Well, at least he's behaving. Harima _did _need a tune-up on his sick heart."

"I agree!" Tenma cheered, "I don't care if he loves you _or _Yakumo! That man has to change!"

"So do I." Mikoto added.

"Leopards like him _don't _change spots," Akira said, "I know Harima is not a pervert, but it could be because he's a domesticated guy."

"NO WAY! ALL MEN ARE CREEPS!" Eri cried.

She paused and sat down in embarrassment.

"Never mind…" she pouted.

Mikoto and Tenma were confused. They asked each other if Eri was into Harima.

"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE!" She shouted.

**XXXXX**

Harima woke up to find Eri, the _real _Eri, by his desk.

"Whiskers," she asked, "How was your Maiden for Hire?"

Harima gasped.

"I knew it! _You _sent me her?"

"Yeah, I did. And since you and I are _somewhat _a couple, which we're _not_, I thought I'd give you a steady Maiden with MY natural beauty."

"Damn, I should've known… Why would you do this? You had me fooled."

"Oh, please. Hanai and Tenma had same Maidens, but with different looks."

Harima then remembered Miko, the Maiden that Hanai lost recently. But he didn't know that Tenma had a Maiden of her own…

"Wait! Tenma? _She _had a Maiden for Hire?"

…'til now.

"Tenma _and _Yakumo; they bought a Maiden, just to help with Yakumo's injury."

Harima just remembered, "Oh, yeah. Tenma's sister had that bizarre broken leg."

He grinned, "Oh, yeah, that. What a shame. I didn't get a picture of her Maiden…"

He then realized that he _forgot _about Yakumo, the Tsukamoto sisters' Maiden for Hire. What an idiot! He slammed his head on the desk and groaned. Eri was shocked, but she stepped back.

"And don't worry about your Maiden's services. It's on me," Eri smiled.

"Rich Girl, just a minute!" He called to her, "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Eri asked.

He remembered what happened yesterday, when he heard interference from Eri. He looked away and felt upset. He didn't bother asking her.

"No, forget it," he said, "I'd rather not talk about it, anyway."

"_Okay_ then, see you later," Eri said.

She left with a smile on her face, as Harima wallowed in disappointment, realizing that he already met with the Yakumo Maiden long ago.

"Why? Why did I forget about Yakumo so soon?" He sobbed.

Outside the hallway, Eri chuckled evilly. What is she up to?

"Okay, Harima, time to see if anything about you is true," she thought, "I want to know: do you love me or someone else? And don't you _dare _say Yakumo."

She left to go home, smiling her heart out.

* * *

_**Man, I never thought Eri would be THAT evil. And I can tell; I wrote "Tenma the Fairest" long ago.**_

_**So, why did she buy that Maiden for our bad boy, Harima, and what sinister plot does she have in store for him?**_

_**Find out in the next chapter!**_


	13. Love of Robot and Human

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Love of Robot and Human**_

The following evening, Harima went home to see his bashful Maiden, Eri. When he opened the door, he found her, curled up in a couch. She was sleeping while plugged in. Harima sat by her and pet her head. Eri woke up and found Harima, who was by her side. She got up and blushed.

"Hello, Harima, did you have a good day?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did," Harima replied, "I also learned something about you."

"What? What is it?" Maiden Eri asked.

"I found that it was Rich Girl, who delivered you to me," Harima informed, "Her name is Eri Sawachika. Somehow, I think she gave me _you_ as a prank and hid her true identity in anonymity."

Eri Maiden gasped. Harima was concerned, "Are you okay?"

The robot blushed in embarrassment and said, "Sorry… I think she was the one who created me, but it's not accurate. To be honest, I don't know why I am created, even as a shy, timid android."

Harima held her and said, "It's okay, Eri. I'll stay by your side. Even though you're shy, you'll get use to our friends eventually."

"Really? You mean it?" The Maiden Eri smiled and asked, "Will we go for a walk together?"

Harima replied, "Sure. And I'll treat you to lunch."

The Maiden shook her head, "I'm sorry. We Maidens are good at cooking, but we never sample food that's already made."

"So, you never eat?"

"Never. Our fuel is electricity, which powers up a Maiden to its MAX capacity. Of course, not many people know this, but the _original _Maidens were solar-powered. They use the sun's energy to recharge. It's just like the Tomo model, Model #86662426, our supervisor in Yagami. She recharged herself using Mother Nature."

"Wow, I never knew you were so unique."

"Not really, there were some flaws to my sisters and older sisters."

"Oh?"

The Eri Maiden then announced the Maidens that were gone:

"_Model #715154716 – Sakaki Model: her body overheated and shut down permanently, currently dismantled; Model #T1D1K42H1 – Chiyo Model: exploded after insufficient Maiden file corrupted her system, whereabouts unknown; Model #M-780 – Miko Model: Body completely destroyed; Model #-."_

"Okay, okay! I don't need _all_ the info," Harima growled.

"Sorry, but we learn from some of these mistakes," Eri sighed, "Besides, the Miko model sacrificed herself to save one of your classmates."

"Yeah, I know. Rich Girl told me about it, in which she was a bit heartbroken for Miko. By the way, who owned her, before she died? I forgot."

"Please wait."

Eri began to buzz. She began to search for the last person who owned Miko.

"_Processing… processing… Search complete."_

She announced the name, "Miko Model was last owned by one Mr. Haruki Hanai of Yagami, Japan."

"FOUR-EYES?" He cried out.

"Mr. Harima, control yourself," the Maiden replied, "Hanai was rescued by his Maiden. And, well, it was a sad ending for a great model. She was customized to look _exactly _like one of her classmates."

"Of course, she told me that, too. So, why did you bring _that_ up?"

"I said it before, didn't I? We Maidens have a few flaws and errors in us. Miko was no other; she was perfect."

Eri Maiden got up and bowed to Harima, "I'm sorry. I never talked that much today. I'm not used to speaking to you, especially since I love you."

"Yeah, about that. Why _do_ you love me?" He asked.

The Maiden turned away and blushed. She wouldn't answer.

"I'll find out yet," he said.

**XXXXX**

Later that weekend, Harima and his Maiden were out for a walk. Maiden Eri even had a parasol in her hand. She was glistening in the sunlight, smiling.

"Oh, this weather is beautiful," she said, "By far, a great day."

Harima added, "Well, it _is _nice out. I wonder if you'll be okay."

"Sadly, I am _not _solar-powered," Maiden Eri stated, "I forgot to mention that they were recalled, since the Tomo Model, my supervisor, became outdated. But I can handle keeping my power intact. We Maidens use about 10% of our power for a three hour totaled duty."

"Oh?" He asked, "Do you _always_ work?"

"Well, if I had other modes, rather than _Pleasure Mode _and the ability to clean really fast, I'd be such a bore. That's why Maidens like me try to hold off fun."

"You're no fun, that's for sure," Harima huffed.

But then, Mikoto was walking by and saw Harima with Eri, not knowing that she's the Maiden. Mikoto called to Harima, and the Maiden hid behind his back.

"Hey, Harima, why's Eri with you?" She asked.

The robot did nothing but shake in fright.

"Come on out, Eri," Harima informed, "She's not going to hurt you."

The Maiden sluggishly stepped out and bowed to Mikoto.

"Uh, Harima, is something wrong with her?" Mikoto asked.

"Good afternoon to you, Miss. I am Eri, Harima's Maiden for Hire," she introduced herself.

Mikoto was shocked, "No way… _you're _a Maiden?"

Harima blushed in embarrassment, as the Maiden bowed to her again.

"Yes. I am. I am sorry for being shy there; I'm new to the Maiden for Hire line," she stated.

Mikoto bowed back and said, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Eri. For a minute, I thought you reminded me of someone else."

"You're welcome, Mikoto Suo," Eri smiled.

"How did you know my name?" Mikoto asked.

"I read through your files," she stated, "_Mikoto Suo, 17 years old; was with Haruki Hanai when his Maiden, Model #M-780, was destroyed; Suo's own measurements and height were used to create said Maiden._"

"Oh, you've heard about what happened that day?" She growled, annoyed by Maiden Eri's info.

"No. I just know people, the minute I read through their profiles in Maidens for Hire systems. I was created after Miko died." She replied.

"Aw, that's nice," Mikoto smiled.

Harima then asked, "So, what brings you here?"

"I thought maybe Tenma, Eri, and I will be having a friendly chat together." Mikoto said, "I was wondering if you and your maid will join us."

"I would, but I can't," The Maiden said, "I have to go back home and clean his house."

"Aw, you'll be fine, Eri," Harima said, "As long as you stick with us."

Just then, Eri and Tenma arrived. The Maiden looked at her human counterpart and was concerned with a glare. Eri looked at her robot double and wondered. Tenma gasped and looked at both Eris quickly.

"So, she's here," Eri stated.

"_Two _Eris?" Tenma cried.

"Oh, Eri," Harima said, as he introduced them to her, "Allow me to introduce these two girls here. The blonde here is "Rich Girl" and the girl with the black hair is Tenma."

"Nice to meet you two," the Maiden Eri bowed.

They bowed back, "Nice to meet you, too."

"WOW! Your _very own_ Maiden for Hire, Harima!" Tenma squealed.

Eri smiled, "It's nice to meet one up-close."

The Maiden bowed and asked, "So, what shall we do today?"

"How about we just have a walk in the park, like always?" Tenma cheered, "And after that, we can eat lunch together."

"I thought we were going to El Cado," Mikoto sighed.

Eri responded, "Well, the plan has changed."

The Maiden had an idea, "Well, how about if we have lunch at the café. And then, we'll spend the rest of the day at a place we'll go to, as long as we agree on it."

They all agreed, except Eri, who was scowling at her.

"Say, Eri, isn't it?" She asked her, "Tell me, are _you _going to be with us?"

"Sorry, I have to go to Harima's to recharge," she replied.

"Every day is the same thing, Rich Girl," Harima explained, "Eri has been wasting her power. I think there's something wrong with her."

The Maiden held his arm and hugged. Eri watched on in disgust.

"Whiskers, may I have a word with your Maiden _alone_?" She suggested.

"Oh, sure. I have to go take care of something," Harima said, as he ran towards Tenma.

As he called to Tenma, Eri approached her robot double and smiled evilly.

"So?"

"So what?" The Maiden asked.

"Any news on Whiskers yet?"

The robot Eri then thought, "Oh, boy… I don't like where this is going."

Eri barked, "Have you asked him about me?"

"Well, no," the Maiden nervously stuttered, "I can't seem to tell him off. When I was activated, I noticed that he was very scary. But it turns out that he doesn't bite. I was too scared to speak."

Eri then scolded, "Know your place, android! I didn't create you to act timid towards Kenji Harima! I want to know something about him and me. I noticed that he's been eyeing on Yakumo. But I think someone told me that there's _another _girl in his life, rather than her."

"Well, I'm not so sure," Maiden Eri remarked, "Harima has been a great guy, so far. He never admitted that he loved you. And I don't think he ever loves Yakumo."

Eri scowled, "Are you crazy? Well, there's _someone _who has loved him! That jerk will spill it out, one day, and I want you to seduce him out of it."

"I… I… I…" she stuttered, "I don't know… what to…"

"Do it!" Eri snapped, "If Harima loves me, then I guess I can be his girlfriend. If not, well, there's a certain robo-girl who will have her hair ripped off from her head, and entire skull with it."

"NO! That's horrible!"

"Do it, or you're going to the scrap heap."

The Maiden bowed her head in sadness. She was feeling kind of blue.

"Listen, we'll handle a nice day at the park, but I suggest that you know your place and stay grounded," Eri remarked.

"I understand, Miss Sawachika," she bowed, "I'll try to make him talk. After all, you've programmed me to make Harima happy. I'll try to seduce him, but I am not going all the way."

"Right. Underage love-making is strictly prohibited," Eri said.

"Eri! Let's go!" Tenma called out.

"Okay, Tenma! Just don't be late this time!" She called back.

As Harima approached both Eris, the _real _Eri whispered to the robot Eri, "Remember what I said. Act like a Maiden for Hire, _for once_. And when he spills out who he loves, give me the message, _first thing_."

The robot said nothing. Harima returned and said that he has to take Eri home.

"Don't worry," he insisted, "I'll meet you girls later."

"Okay, see you later then," Eri smiled.

They left together. The Maiden Eri turned her head to see Eri, who was glaring at her.

"Eri," she thought, "I'm sorry. How can I make him confess? I know he has another girl, but… but I love him. I can't bear to say it in front of her."

The _real _Eri left to meet up with Tenma and Mikoto.

**XXXXX**

The following hour, Harima dropped off the Maiden Eri in his house and went to the front door. She plugged herself in and went after Harima, who was just leaving. She grabbed his hand and pleaded to stay.

"Eri?" He asked, "What are you doing?"

"No, I can't let you go with her," she scolded, "Eri Sawachika is a bad girl!"

"Huh? How would you know that?"

"Well… you see…"

The robot started to blush again, being too nervous to answer. She then asked him if he had a crush on someone.

"Well, I guess I should tell you, since Itoko was the only person I told about," Harima insisted.

The robot Eri retorted, "Are you in love with Eri? Answer me!"

Harima replied, "No. And before you jump to conclusions, no, I do not love Yakumo Tsukamoto, either. I cared for both girls, but there _is _one girl I loved… but she's been taken by some other jerk."

"Oh? Who is it?"

Harima took a deep breath and answered to his Maiden, "It was… It was…"

The robot Eri stopped him, by kissing him again. Harima placed her aside, telling her not to do it again.

"Harima, why are you resisting?"

"You didn't let me finish. Can't you understand that I don't love you? You're just like Rich Girl, in the looks department."

"Maybe so, but I love you. I really do!" Maiden Eri cried, "So what if I am a robot? My feelings for you were one of a kind, like me. But I'll understand, if you tell whom do you love."

"I'll be glad to, if you disable your _Pleasure Mode_." Harima demanded.

"Access denied," Eri said, "Not while I have feelings for you! Now tell me!"

Harima took a deep breath and gave his answer to the robot Eri:

"I'm in love… I'm in love with… … … …Tenma."

The Maiden was confused. She processed her memory, searching for Tenma. She came up with a match, but was shocked.

"Miss Tsukamoto? You mean the _same _Miss Tenma Tsukamoto that bought the Yakumo Model recently?" The Maiden asked, "You love her, but she doesn't know you exist?"

"Oh, she would love me, but she thinks of me as a pervert from long ago! All I did was save her life, but…"

Eri comforted him and said, "There, there. It's okay. As long as you understand, it'll all be okay."

"Really?" Harima asked.

The Maiden nodded, "You love Tenma Tsukamoto; but, I love you. Even as a Maiden, my emotions are all phony."

She kissed him on the cheek and went to the outlet. She unplugged herself and sat down on the chair. She reached for the button behind her back and turned to Harima.

"I believe you'll understand on day," she whispered, "But, right now, I am… completely heartbroken."

"Eri, what are you doing?" Harima pleaded.

The Maiden explained with a tearful expression, "Master Kenji, please forgive me. You love Tenma, so I've decided to deactivate myself. You'll never see me again, unless you turn me on for a couple of hours. But for now, I want you to confess your love to her. Please? I'll be okay. Just tell me how it is. I won't hold back on you. Goodbye, Harima."

Harima then rushed towards her and grabbed her hand, which was close to her neck.

"You idiot! You cannot do that!" He screamed, "Even if you are the double of Rich Girl, you _still _cannot do this! I _do _love Tenma, and I admit it, but turning yourself off will not change everything! Eri, listen to me! I don't care if you love me! I just want you by your side!"

The Maiden tried to break free. She cried out, "NO! Let me go! I have to… to guarantee your happiness! That is what I am programmed for!"

"I don't care!" He hollered, "I don't want you to leave! I'll confess to Tenma, when _I _say I can! This is _not _the right time!"

He held her face and added, "Eri, don't do this. I know you find me as a pervert, but-."

"I DON'T FIND YOU AS A PERVERT!" She cried out, "I WAS AFRAID OF YOU!"

She covered her mouth and whispered, "Sorry… I…"

"Eri, please tell me." Harima pleaded.

But as she was about to answer, her body began to shake. Her emotional circuits began to malfunction.

"_Malfunction! Emotional circuits damaged! Malfunction!"_

She collapsed onto Harima and was shaking and smoking. She looked up and was smiling.

"Harima… thank you… you were great… as my… master," she weakly said.

"Eri, no! I cannot let you die!" He screamed, trying to wake her up, "I don't even have enough money to fix you!"

She smiled and said, "Oh, you will. It's free. But I suggest not to, anyway."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I… I… I'm… I'm being… used…"

"Used? By who?"

"I…"

Eri's eyes faded to black.

"_Maiden damaged… system shutdown… please repair Mai-."_

"ERI!"

The robot clicked her eyes closed and collapsed. Her body was shut down, with a lone tear from her eye. Harima placed her on his bed.

"Free, huh?" He thought, "But wait, what did she say just now? Did some sick bastard use her to get at me? I'll bet it's Tennouji again!"

He approached the phone and called the Company to fix Eri.

_Damn him! Whoever it was, he'll be sorry for hurting an innocent Maiden, emotionally and physically!_

Harima was in a rage of anger, knowing that someone has used the Maiden Eri to make him confess. But will he find out it was from Rich Girl, uh, I mean Eri?

**XXXXX**

Hours later, Eri was fully fixed. She was, however, turned off. She sat in a chair, motionless and plugged in. Harima turned her on. She opened her eyes and saw him.

"Harima? What did you do? I said _not_ to reactivate me!"

"I'm sorry, Eri," he apologized, "Despite the fact that you and I are different, I cannot bear to lose you. Think about it! If it were Tenma, or Tenma's sister, or Four-Eyes, or Mikoto, or anybody else, then my life would be meaningless."

Eri held Harima tight and whispered, "Harima… I'm sorry. I love you."

"Why do you say that? Didn't you say that your emotions were artificial?"

"Yes, but… but I _still_ love you. At first, I thought you were one of those mean thugs, but after knowing you better, you're a nice guy."

"You really think so? I'd kiss you, not because you're lips are soft, but you still remind me of-."

"Say no more. Just pretend that I am Tenma. Forget that you ever remember _her_," the Maiden requested, "And by her, I mean Miss Sawachika."

"Huh? Really?" Harima asked.

The Maiden nodded and Harima approached her face. They both kissed each other. Harima stopped for the moment.

"Eri, promise me that you'd keep this a secret," he suggested.

"Which one: our love affair or your Tenma crush?" She asked.

Harima replied, "Both. I could get used to being with you, since you're nowhere near Rich Girl's attitude. Besides, if I can pretend that you are Tenma for a while, you'll still have me."

Maiden Eri blushed.

"Also, I want you to protect yourself. I heard that someone is using you," he said, "I know that you and I are not meant to be, but I'd like to get my hands on him for making you like this. If that bastard tries something to you again, then he'll pay. But, if you want to tell me, just say it. Would you do that for me?"

The robot then blushed, "I will, and thank you for saving me. Now kiss me again, you rugged hunk."

And they did. But while she was embracing it, she then had a horrifying thought.

"_I'm sorry, Eri," _she thought, while touching Harima's lips, _"I guess I cannot tell you yet… at the risk of losing him."_

_

* * *

_

_**So the love between human and robot FINALLY gets added in the Maiden for Hire mix, and THIS time, it is boy-girl.**_

_**Will this romance continue? Find out in the next chapter…**_


	14. To Eri is Human

_**Chapter 13**_

_**To Eri is Human**_

The next morning, the Maiden Eri changed out of her maid outfit and into a pair of Miss Itoko's pajamas. Harima then asked why she was wearing her PJs.

"Oh, these?" She responded, "Miss Itoko wrote this note I found in her room, the other day. I read it and decided to wear her clothes for the time being. My Maiden uniform _was_ a bit messy."

She gave the note to Harima, which was written for him, anyway. He read the note:

_Dear Kenji,  
Since I will be gone for two months, your Maiden is in need of new clothes. So, I decided to let her borrow some of my clothes, just as long as she washes them, when she's done. I suggest you not go and take her clothes off, or even rip some off of her. If I see one thread that is shredded, then you're in trouble. Trust me. I know what I am talking about. And keep your hands to yourself from Eri.  
Take care, Itoko Osakabe  
__**P.S.:**__ Don't worry about taking her out somewhere. I gave her my fullest permission, just as long as you DON'T take her to a Love Motel. If you do, then when I get back, you'll be sorry._

He started to shiver in fear and intimidation. Eri giggled and patted his back.

"Oh, your cousin has been like a mother to you," she said, "I feel sorry for you. But _I'm _still here."

"Wait… what did she mean take you somewhere?" Harima asked.

"Didn't you know?" The Maiden stated, "I gave her a permission slip for you to take me anywhere in Japan. Since you are 17, I thought maybe I'd spend more time with you."

"That was nice of you," he said, "As long as it's legal."

"When you turn 18, I'm going to give you the biggest kiss you'll _ever_ receive!" She grinned.

Harima then ordered Maiden Eri to turn around, just to brush her hair, to match the _real _Eri's hairstyle. As he began, he was worried about what happened yesterday.

"So, why do you love me?" He asked.

The Maiden Eri replied, "Well, from the moment I was turned on, I saw your face. I was about to introduce myself, but your body and face looked very scary. My shyness must've happened suddenly, since I _am_ a custom model. But when I got to know you better, you've become useful to talk to. I couldn't say a word, when I meet new people."

"So, when you held my hand…"

"I wanted to feel your trust. When I felt it, I recognized you well. I've decided to talk to you more, but then, my circuitry started to jolt a bit."

"You mean you were a broken Maiden?"

"Heavens, no. My emotions, coming from a Maiden for Hire, were changed, and it affected me. I'm sorry I had to tell you this so soon, Harima. But then you mentioned Eri Sawachika and Tenma Tsukamoto. And I thought I wanted you all to myself."

Harima finished, as he stepped away from Maiden Eri, who put on her red ribbons.

She continued, "Sadly, I wanted to tell about you and your love-life. But if I don't tell it to the person, who delivered me to you, my life is over. I'm being blackmailed, sort of."

Harima then remembered, "That's right. Rich Girl bought Eri for me… and she chose to remain herself anonymous to her. Sneaky blonde haired woman! She was _this _close to finding out who I love. But she'll laugh at or kill me when she finds out that I love _Tenma_, and not _her_. But there's no way that she's responsible… … …is she?"

The robot Eri changed into a casual attire, with a white baby-T, reddish skirt, and black heels.

"How do I look?" She asked him.

"You're beautiful." He said.

"Do you think they'll know the difference?" She informed.

"You look like Rich Girl, but with a nicer tone," he stated, "Everyone will think of you as her."

"I agree, but there's still the matter of recharging," she said.

Harima adjusted her shirt and brushed it a bit with his hand. Eri held his arm and snuggled by it.

"So, where should we go?" She asked.

"Well, I know you don't eat," he remarked, "So, how about to the woods for a picnic?"

"Is it going to be us alone?" She inquired.

"Well, no. I brought along the girls to join us: Tenma, her sister, Suo, and Akira."

"You didn't invite Eri?"

"Well, um, no. But I-."

"Aw, it's okay. I much rather hang with _you,_ than with _her_. After all, she's very sneaky. And with me _playing _her, it's a cinch!"

Harima then thought aloud, "Well, I wouldn't be so sure."

"What's that now?" The Maiden asked.

"Nothing. Say… since you've said it, I have an idea on how to fool the girls."

"Huh? What is it?"

They left the apartment, heading to the woods.

**XXXXX**

At the woods, the group was sitting in a picnic table, close to the street. The girls were chatting with each other, while Harima and the Maiden Eri were finishing up making lunch. She was busy cooking in a pot over an open fire.

"This is great, Harima," she smiled, "I never cooked in a campfire before. We Maidens usually cook in the kitchen."

Harima remarked, "Oh, don't worry. The girls will love your cooking. Tenma and her sister had a Maiden for Hire that can cook, and so did Hanai. I believe you know them well."

"Of course," Eri responded, "But if we are to cook for them, I must play by the book."

"By the way, how are we doing on fooling them, _Rich Girl_?" He asked her.

Eri smiled, "Well, they thought I was really Sawachika. I can't believe I've called you Whiskers in front of them."

"Yep, I thought maybe I'd use an opposite of Rich Girl and use a Rich Girl with sophisticated cooking abilities."

"Oh, Harima…" she blushed.

Meanwhile, at the table, the others were talking about Eri.

"Eri sure has improved on her social skills on Harima," Akira said.

"Mikoto and I are amazed by her and her behavior," Tenma smiled, "I think maybe there _is _a future between them."

Yep, Harima was right. For some reason, they think that _this _Eri is the real deal.

"So, why all of sudden she's feeling a bit chummy?" Mikoto retorted.

"And also, why on earth is she blushing?" Akira added.

Yakumo looked on and was worried, "Tenma, do you think Harima has…"

"We're not sure," Tenma smirked, "Eri has behaved recently. I don't approve of the way she wears, but I smell wedding bells."

Mikoto sniffed and said, "All I can smell is our lunch."

Minutes later, the robot Eri made some beef stew and gave each plate to the girls. All the girls could do was look on in disgust, knowing that the _real _Eri made this dish.

Mikoto clutched her nose and groaned, "Here goes nothing…"

She took a bite. Akira ate a spoonful of the beef stew, likewise Yakumo. Tenma sniffed at a spoonful and stuck it in her mouth. They all had a bite, and were surprised.

"This… this is… pretty good!" Tenma cried.

They all had tears in their eyes, except for Akira, who applauded for Eri's cooking. The Maiden Eri blushed and bowed.

"Thank you, I made it with Whiskers' help," she smiled, "It's no problem."

"So, Harima helped?" Akira asked.

Mikoto responded, "I never knew you two were such a couple together."

The robot blushed and turned away, "Please, it was nothing."

Tenma and Yakumo grew concerned. Tenma remarked, "This is not like Eri at all."

"Is she shy like me?" Yakumo whispered.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Tenma smirked, as she devoured her bowlful of stew.

"Tenma, stop being such a sloppy eater!" Mikoto scolded.

The Maiden approached Tenma and wiped her face with a napkin. She told her that it's rude to eat fast.

"She's like a Maiden for Hire," Akira responded.

"I'm not!" The Maiden lied, "We all know that these robots have nothing on me."

It seems the robot Eri had to mimic the real Eri's attitude, par request by Harima.

Here's what happened earlier:  
_"Now, Eri," Harima explained, "I want you to act like Rich Girl, when we meet with the girls. I want you to act like her EXACT movements and voice."_

_The robot responded, "I will, though my voice patterns match hers. If memory serves me, located in my electronic brain, I've learned that you were called Whiskers, and Eri was called Rich Girl. And you were also being picked on by her."_

"_Not always," he stated, "She's pretty nice, as well."_

"_But she's a very bad girl," the robot said._

"_I know, but try to fool the others. But, if you feel weak, come to me."_

"_I will, master. Uh, I mean Whiskers."_

"_Oh, and try not to feel shy and embarrassed."_

The Maiden Eri, who was dressed in Itoko's clothes, sat down with Mikoto and Akira.

"You know, you've been acting weird lately," Mikoto said, "Did something happen at home?"

"Me? Oh, uh, no! Why would you say that?" The Maiden Eri stuttered.

Tenma then suggested, "Maybe we should visit Eri's house soon. I'll bet she'll feel like herself in her mansion."

"NO!" She screamed, but then cleared her throat, "I mean, no. My house is off limits. Besides, I'll invite you eventually."

Akira then asked, "You seem to have been protective, since Harima had you by his side recently."

Maiden Eri said nothing. She turned around and was nervous.

"Please… Whiskers is such a tool," she muttered.

"I'm sorry, Harima," she whispered under her breath.

"Hey, Eri, are you feeling okay?" Tenma asked.

"I think she's shy about Harima," Akira stated.

"Whoa, I don't even want to go there," Mikoto bragged, "And this, coming from a girl who's pretty and bossy."

The robot then huffed, "Why don't you shut up, Mikoto?"

"_Aw, man! Why did I say that?" _She moaned while clenching her teeth.

"Hey, don't get angry at me, just because it's all true," Mikoto snapped.

"Mikoto! Apologize to her!" Tenma scolded.

"Please, sis, don't get angry like that," Yakumo pleaded to her.

Mikoto was about to say something at the Maiden. Eri got up and walked off.

"I'm gonna go find Whiskers," she snuffed, "Maybe he'll ease my pain… _away _from you."

She went to Harima, who was sleeping by a tree. She sat by him and sighed.

"This sucks," she thought, "I can't believe I'm playing the girl who is threatening me over him. How can I explain to Sawachika that Tenma and Harima are idle? Also, how long can I keep this charade going?"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at Eri's house, the _real_ Eri called Harima's home. But she heard no answer. She hung up and was worried, not over Harima, but to her Maiden double.

"What's taking so long?" She thought, "Whiskers is supposed to answer. But, I want to talk to that Eri! You honestly think that Maiden tramp can keep Harima away?"

She then had a frightening thought, "Wait… if Harima and Eri are not there, they could be…"

She shook her head and thought, "NAH! Whiskers is such a man-hungry sicko and Eri is a robot; uh, the _other _me, of course. This is ridiculous! If Eri backs down on my offer, she's spare parts!"

She plopped herself on the couch and groaned, "I hate him… why is he taking so long? _Just once_, I want things to go my way!"

She sighed and slouched, "I wonder where they are now?"

**XXXXX**

Later at the picnic site, Eri was sitting under a tree. She was feeling a bit sleepy. It seems that she didn't recharge yet. She staggered up and went to Harima, who was busy cleaning the table.

"Harima, can we go home now?" She asked, "My battery is running low."

"Oh? So soon?" He informed, "I'll tell you what, Eri, I'll take you back home in one hour. I have to go see Tenma for something."

She nodded and smiled, but then nodded off. Harima held the Maiden, who was sleepy.

"Ha… ri… ma… so… sleeeeeepy," she moaned.

Harima rushed off in very fast speed and carried the Maiden to his motorcycle. But as he got on his motorcycle, Tenma arrived and saw Harima leaving.

"Oh, Harima, you're leaving already?" Tenma asked.

Harima replied, "Rich Girl is sleepy. I'm taking her home. I'll meet up with you in a flash."

"Oh, okay. I hope she'll be okay." Tenma nodded.

The motorcycle revs off with his Maiden on the back seat.

"_Damn! This is bad! She almost gave away her secret!" _He thought, _"Well, no biggie. Tenma doesn't know yet, so it's all good. Still, I'd like to give Rich Girl a piece of my mind. But I must hurry before she dies down."_

He drove down the street, disappearing into the distance.

Meanwhile, Tenma and Yakumo met up with each other.

"Where's Harima?" Yakumo asked.

"He took Eri home," she replied, "He'll be back later."

Mikoto and Akira appeared and asked Tenma about Eri.

"Don't you think it's a little strange?" Mikoto asked, "Eri hasn't acted like herself. She suddenly acted like a different person."

"She partially acted like herself, but with a little shyness in her," Akira stated.

Yakumo then explained, "Now that you mention it, her eyes looked a little brighter."

"Hey, yeah," Mikoto exclaimed, "She _was _a bit bright. She reminded me of Miko and Yaku-."

She stood in shock and was frightened, "O… M… G! I think that _that _Eri is a Maiden for Hire; the one Tenma and I met the other day!"

"How can you tell?" Tenma gasped.

"LED," Akira stated, "She had the same LED-type eyes as Tenma and Hanai's respective Maidens. I _knew _that she was a fake."

"How can you tell _that_?" Tenma cried.

"Because, like you, Eri is an awful cook," Akira responded.

"It can't be!" Tenma whimpered, "Eri is replaced by a robot?"

Mikoto sighed, "Look, I know it sounded ridiculous, but if Harima knew about Eri, he would've told us sooner."

Yakumo proclaimed, "Um, excuse me, but shouldn't we ask the _real _Eri?"

"Now that you mention it, we should," Mikoto suggested, "Except that Eri didn't return my calls."

"Harima has a lot of explaining to do," Akira stated.

"Right! And the first thing we do is find that faker," Mikoto bellowed.

Tenma cried out, "Now wait just a minute! Why are accusing her of being a robot? Eri is our best friend! And besides, we're not sure if it's even true. We can't accuse Harima _or _Eri, and _definitely _that Maiden for Hire!"

"She's right," Yakumo nodded.

"You know, Tenma made a rational point, for once. I think it is for the best that we ride it out for a while and see what happens," Akira proclaimed.

"But… those LED amber eyes," Mikoto whined, "It's got to be…"

"Drop it!" Tenma growled.

Yakumo looked away and said that she agrees with Tenma, and should leave her and Harima alone. Mikoto slouched in sadness, clutching Miko's lace bonnet. Akira then nodded and said that they'll have to wait and see.

"_Incidentally_, do you think maybe they're in love?" Tenma asked, "I'm not even sure, since they're opposites."

"Good question," Mikoto, Akira, and Yakumo sighed.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, the Maiden Eri was in her chair. Harima plugged her in and left out to the front door. As he left, the phone rang again. After five rings, Eri woke up and answered the phone.

"Harima/Osakabe resident," the Maiden called through the speaker, "Eri speaking."

"Eri, it's me! Eri Sawachika!" She spoke from the receiver.

"Eri? What are you-?" The Maiden trembled.

"How did it go? Did you crack Harima yet?"

The Maiden Eri said nothing. She held the phone tight and was nervous.

"Nervous again?" Eri called through the receiver, "Do you know what happens to you if you fail?"

She tried to muster up the courage to speak. As Eri continued speaking, the robot Eri tried to say something.

"_Eri… what are you doing to me?" _She thought.

"ERI! ERI! ARE YOU LISTENING?" Eri shouted through the phone.

"Eri! No more! I know _exactly_ what happened!" She cried.

"What? You do?" Eri screamed, "I want to know! Who does Whiskers love?"

She then bit her tongue and shook in fear.

_Harima… I'm sorry… please forgive me for what I am about to do._

"Eri… he doesn't love you," she said.

"Wh-, wh-, what?" Eri gasped and cringed.

The Maiden sprouted tears and cried, "YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! _I_ LOVE HIM, NOT YOU! ME! **ME!**"

Eri gasped over the phone, as the Maiden Eri hung up on her. The Maiden panted like crazy. Her heart was beating like crazy, despite the fact that she's not human.

"Man, that was scary," she thought, "But it's worth it to get back at her for all the trouble he had to through with her. Besides, Miss Tenma Tsukamoto is nowhere near beautiful to Harima, but he _did _save her life back then. I wonder what he did."

She sat back down and continued to recharge.

Elsewhere, Eri sat by the phone and began to cringe.

"That… that jerk," she sobbed, "She… she's in love with Whiskers?"

She got up and hollered, "HOW CAN YOU LOVE A MAIDEN FOR HIRE, WHISKERS? FOR GOD'S SAKE, SHE'S A ROBOT!"

She growled and cried out, "WHY? It wasn't supposed to happen! All I wanted was to hear what Harima _really _loves! And now _this_? I can't allow that! Eri _can't _love Whiskers! A Maiden for Hire cannot love him!"

She continued, "When I see that faker fembot, I'm gonna rip her hair off and her head, as well. No one takes Whiskers away from me! No one! I'll make you wish you were _never _created."

She started to go change in her closet, but she suddenly staggered around and felt dizzy. She fell to the floor and was out cold. Minutes later, Misaru carried her to her bedroom. He placed her on her bed and straightened her out. Nakamura arrived seeing Eri unconscious.

"She did it again, did she?" He asked Misaru.

Misaru said nothing. He let out a grunt.

Nakamura then said, "Well, we need the first aid kit. Please get the red one, just for her."

Misaru bowed and went downstairs.

Nakamura then said to Eri, who was still out like a light, "Miss Eri, I wish you'd become more calm, even though you were at home all day."

I wonder what's going on. A red first aid kit? The only red medical kit could be a tool kit, but we could be wrong.

**XXXXX**

That night, Harima was sleeping in his room. The Maiden Eri came to his room and fixed his bed with him in it. She draped the covers over Harima and patted his head. She gave him a kiss on his forehead and left his room. Just then, the phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello, Harima/Osakabe residence!" She said in a cheerful whisper.

"Hello, Eri? Is Harima up?" Yakumo asked, via phone.

The Maiden responded, "The time is 10:14pm; Harima is sleeping peacefully. I am here for his guaranteed peace. Please call back tomorrow, since he is unable to answer, as of late. Good night."

She hung up. The Maiden turned around and was shocked. She realized that that was Yakumo.

"Oh, crap," she moaned, "I wonder if she's recognized my voice and not my personality from my mechanical heart."

She was _partially _wrong. Later, at Tenma's house…

"Sis, I think that _this _Eri _is _a robot," Yakumo stated to Tenma, who was off the phone, "She said that she is here for her guaranteed peace. We know that _guaranteed _is a word Maidens for Hire use every time."

"I KNEW IT!" Tenma screamed, "Mikoto _was _right! Eri has been replaced!"

She then slouched down and moaned at her sister, "Yakumo, didn't I say to drop the whole thing?"

"I did, but… something about Eri-Senpai felt _odd_," Yakumo proclaimed.

Tenma let out a concerned "Hmm…"

* * *

_**There are **__**lots**__** of questions going on. Will Tenma and Mikoto find out about Maiden Eri? And what about the **_**real **_**Eri; will she get to the Maiden for Hire, before it's too late?**_

_**All the answers will be revealed in the next few chapters. Stay tuned for the NEXT chapter, while we're at it…**_


	15. Harima's Double Trouble

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Harima's Double Trouble**_

The next morning, the Maiden Eri, dressed in a black shirt and slim blue jeans, went out to go shopping for Harima. She went out and bought some vegetables to make one of her specialty dishes.

"Kenji will enjoy this delicate dish I will create," she smiled, "I can't believe Kenji and I are so happy together."

She left with the groceries in hand. As she stepped out, Mikoto was concerned over her. She then approached the robot and asked her, "Eri, you're up in _this _morning."

The Maiden played along, "Oh, I thought I make dinner for Whiskers. I'm making my special double spicy curry with a lemon twist."

"Oh? I never knew you've learned to cook well," Mikoto smiled.

The Maiden exclaimed, "Well, I _have _improved, even though he helped me. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you were always a bad cook," she said.

"Oh? Well, let's say I have been learning how to cook really well," the Maiden Eri nervously giggled.

Mikoto mocked her giggle and held up a lace bonnet. The Maiden gasped.

"Model #M-780…" she cried, "Where did you get that? That belonged to Miko Model – Model #M-780; currently deactivated/broken."

She covered her mouth and gasped, "Oops…"

Mikoto snickered and cried out, "I KNEW IT! Eri Sawachika is a Maiden for Hire! I can tell! Eri was an _awful_ cook. You're nowhere near Eri! You're the _same _Maiden from the other day!"

The robot Eri stood in fear, "I… well, it seems to me, that-."

"What have you done with Eri, you fake maid?"

"I didn't do anything! She created me! I was made for Kenji Harima, to provide guaranteed service!"

"See? There's that word from last night! Yakumo told me about what you said! And it seems Miko's bonnet gave you away."

Eri gasped and turned away from Mikoto. She blushed in a beet red and was sad.

"I said too much," she cringed, "Go ahead and deactivate me. It'll make me away from Harima, but it'll save me from Eri."

Mikoto then asked, "Eri? What does she have against you?"

Eri then approached Mikoto and asked, "Can you keep a secret?"

She nodded and the robot Eri explained to her that she was _forced _to be with Harima to find out who he loves. She also exclaimed that she fell in love with him, since she first gazed eyes on him.

"Oh, I never knew that," Mikoto said in concern, "You fell in love with Harima, even though he was a delinquent and you-."

"He's _not _a delinquent!" She cried, "He's my love…"

She blushed and held her blouse tight in bashfulness.

"I love him, but he loves someone else," she stated, "I have no feelings at all, but my…"

"I see that you have become jealous of Eri, right?" Mikoto stated.

The Maiden Eri remarked, "No, it's not Eri. But… if I told you who it was, you'll laugh."

"No, you can tell me," Mikoto insisted.

She then asked, "If I tell you, can you promise not to tell _anybody_?"

Mikoto nodded, but had her fingers crossed. The Maiden whispered to Mikoto who Harima loved: Tenma Tsukamoto. Mikoto was shocked a bit. The Maiden grabbed her groceries and bowed to her.

"Thank you, Miss Mikoto Suo," she grinned, "I _will _return to you soon, when I want to ask about Miko's bonnet. But I should not be around for a while."

She left to go home, as Mikoto was confused.

"No way," she thought in disgust, "Harima… _and_ Tenma?"

**XXXXX**

Hours later, Yakumo walked by and saw the Maiden Eri, sweeping outside the apartment Harima lives. She was visiting him just to work on his comic. Yakumo, who knew that _this_ Eri was a robot, smiled at her. She bowed back.

"Oh, hello, Miss Yakumo," she greeted, "How are you doing today?"

"Oh, hi," Yakumo said, "We met before, right, the other day at the campsite?"

Eri then giggled and smiled, "Fooled you, didn't I?"

Yakumo stared at her, reading her mind. All she could hear was computer sounds. The Maiden was confused.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm all right," Yakumo replied, "May I come in to see Harima? I'd like to speak with him about his comic coming up."

"Oh? Is that all?" The Maiden questioned, "Well, he _did _speak to me about it. Though, I don't like comics. They're too much of a kiddy thing for me."

"Oh, then, can I see him? I want to help him meet the deadline."

"Sure, why not? It's nice to have someone to help."

Yakumo walked past her and went inside. She was confused over her reading over the Maiden.

"That's weird," she thought, "She's only a machine… why didn't I read anything about her?"

The Maiden then looked up at the building and thought, "Hmm… maybe Yakumo knows about me _too _well."

She continued sweeping, still a little concerned.

Meanwhile, Harima and Yakumo were busy with the comic he was drawing. Yakumo then asked him about Eri.

"Um, Harima," she asked, "Yesterday, when you brought Eri with you… was it all just an act?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?" He inquired.

"Oh, no reason, except Mikoto, Akira, and Sis were worried over it. I think maybe you might be…"

Harima laughed, "Oh, come now. Why would you ask me that? There's nothing going on between me and my Maiden."

Yakumo then nodded, "I knew it. _That_ Eri-Senpai was a robot, after all."

Harima then gasped. But Yakumo responded, "It's okay. There's no reason to be embarrassed. Sawachika-Senpai is a great girl, but sometimes gives me the cold shoulder."

"Tenma's Sister, I think you got it all wrong," he replied, "Eri is nothing but a blonde rat with bat wings. Have you forgotten what she did to me many times?"

"No…"

"Well, I'm just happy with my Maiden, I feel serene, _away _from Rich Girl. But since my Maiden and I got along, we've become friends. Though, I'll never know why she loves me, just like Rich Girl."

Yakumo gasped, "Harima, she's a robot. She couldn't love you."

He responded, "Maybe so, but I'll never understand Maidens for Hire, anyways. I feel like she's like you, Tenma, and other girls. People find me as a thug, but I sometimes have a heart. What she sees in me, I'll never know. But one day, I'll ask her why she showed up and tried to love me. Maybe she'll tell me the truth, because her words were a bit jumpy and nervous."

She shook her head and smiled.

"Oh… did I offend you in any way?"

"Oh, no. But, I _am_ relieved. Uh, Harima, why do you hate her, the _real _Eri, I mean?"

He said nothing. Yakumo was concerned.

"I'll bet that's the reason he has _this _Eri," she thought.

"Say, Tenma's Sister," Harima suggested, "Can you keep a secret? It's about my Maiden."

"Huh? Oh, sure," she nodded.

He whispered into her ear, about what the Maiden has been doing. She was being used by someone, to get back at him.

"That's terrible!" Yakumo cried.

"Yes, I know," Harima said, "But, I think it could be you-know-who."

As they continued to work, the Maiden Eri was by the doorway, hearing every word they said.

She clutched her broom and cringed, "Harima…"

**XXXXX**

The following evening, the Maiden was given 2,000 Yen for her services in her first month. Harima gave her the money. Eri was surprised.

"But, there's only two days before my month ends," she asked, "Why, Harima?"

"I have been saving up," he said, "Besides, I can tell when your month is up. And when that day comes, I'll lose you to Rich Girl."

"Huh?" The robot was shocked, "Wait, I don't get what you're saying."

Harima chuckled and held her, "Eri, the minute I learned that Rich Girl, or Sawachika, created you, I knew one day she would _not _pay for your services. The anonymous person _was _Sawachika."

"You knew it all along?" The Maiden questioned.

She let go of him and asked why.

"Eri, I don't want to lose you," he said, "The minute I saw you act this way, and the way you loved me, I was infatuated by you. I don't want a Rich Girl that is mean. I want one that is nice, except that you are perfect than her in any way. Say that you'll stay. I'll ask Itoko to loan me 2,000 a month, to which I'll pay her back."

Eri grabbed the edge of Harima's shirt. She was very upset.

"Harima… my master…" she said, "I understand. I think I should tell you…"

She then began to tear up. She told Harima that Eri was using the robot Eri to break him.

"WHAT?" He screamed, "You mean Rich Girl is using you?"

"Yes…" she tearfully replied.

"But why? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was too scared. Eri promised me that I cannot let her down. Eri had admired you from afar. But you had a love for someone else, and I thought it was ridiculous."

"What does that have to do with you?"

She whimpered and cried out, "I… I loved you. I _always _do, despite the fact that I am a Maiden for Hire. I have _Pleasure Mode _installed in me, but my body cannot handle you. You're so wicked hot. And I, well, I…"

She turned away from Harima and was extremely bashful.

"Please forgive me," she said, "My love is fake, like my body. I don't know why I love you, but I do. And that is why…"

She turned around and screamed at Harima, "YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME! Eri said that if I don't tell her that you love Tenma, and even if I did anyway, she'll dismantle me, thereby ending my services to you!"

"She WHAT?"

"You have got to help me! I can't go back! I want to stay with you! I want to stay with you forever!"

She held Harima tight and cried on his shoulder. She kept whimpering "_I'm scared"_ over and over again.

"I knew it!" He thought in anger, "Damn you, Eri Sawachika!"

"I'm scared," she sobbed, "I don't want to leave you."

"Eri, calm down," he barked, "Rich Girl may have fooled me, but not you! Listen, I don't care what you say! I love Tenma, but I cared for you! You gave guaranteed service for me and I am grateful."

Eri sniffled and asked, "Why would you say that, now that I've told you everything?"

Harima then kissed the Maiden on the lips.

"Harima…" she blushed. She closed her eyes and embraced the kiss.

"_Eri, although my feelings for Tenma will never change, I'll always love you for what you are." _Harima whispered.

The Maiden Eri opened her eyes and was lost in thought. They both shared a kiss and lasted only three minutes, before Eri's battery died down.

Meanwhile, at Tenma's house, Yakumo told Tenma what happened that afternoon. She told her everything that he said to her, and thinking that Eri built her double.

"I think maybe she was used for something to get back at Harima," she said.

"What? No way!" Tenma snapped, "Harima's Maiden isn't _that _evil. Even if she is, it won't match Yakumo Maiden's specialties."

She then slouched on the table and moaned, "I miss her already…"

"Sis, please…" Yakumo groaned.

**XXXXX**

But the day was almost over. He and the robot Eri, who was dressed in her Maiden uniform, went to the park for a nice quiet afternoon alone, the next day. Harima was happy that the Maiden Eri decided to stay with him, just as long as he pays for her services. They walked along the pathway, admiring the view.

"This view is beautiful," she said, "I never have seen such a beautiful sight."

She admired the blue sky with white clouds, while the trees were rustling very lightly.

"See? I told you that the outside world has been amazing," Harima smiled.

The Maiden then said, "Harima, I want to thank you."

She held his hand and blushed, "I wanted to stay with you as a Maiden, but I didn't. You told me to stay, no matter what. At first, I was shy, knowing that everyone is new to me. I acted shy, since I was a new model. But then, I had feelings for you, even though my feelings were artificial. But I truly _did _love you. And yet, you had an emotion for another girl, i.e. Tenma Tsukamoto. But you admitted that you and I are meant to be, either way. But then, I had feared that if I told Sawachika about you and her, she'll destroy me. I was just so afraid, but you made me feel better."

"Eri, do you know why you were sent to me by Rich Girl?" Harima asked, "It was because she wanted to prove a point. She wanted me to find out who I love, and I need to let out my courage to say it. I mean there were Tenma, Miss Anegasaki, Tenma's Sister, and Rich Girl, who came into my life; they all met with me, but my feelings were out of sync. I was fully focused on Tenma, but she was busy with Karasuma. And I knew that one day, I'll confess to her about myself."

"Really?" She asked, "How come?"

He took off his shades and looked at Maiden Eri. She was surprised by his slanted evil-like eyes.

"Wow… I never knew you looked like that," she said, "I felt bad about it, Kenji. Someone with a look like this could run away in fear. But… if these eyes were meant for the girl you love, then I suggest you go to her."

"Easy for you to say! _These_ eyes are the eyes of a pervert!" He growled.

He then told Maiden Eri to sit on the bench. He sat with her and told the story of how he first met Tenma. When he got to the part when Tenma held Harima while she was sleeping, Maiden Eri was shocked. Of course, by the end of the story, she was in tears.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I didn't know. But that was years ago! Tenma must've forgotten about it."

"She would, but she couldn't," Harima stated, "Every time she sees my eyes uncovered, she thinks I'm the pervert from before! But Tenma never got close to remembering, _except _that one time… but she forgot about it, somehow."

"So, you wear these shades as a disguise?" The robot asked.

She placed his shades back on and smiled, "That is so ridiculous. I don't care if you wore these black lenses; Tenma cared for you. And when that day comes, you'll understand."

"What are you talking about?" He gasped.

"When the time comes, I mean, when Tenma is over Karasuma, please tell her upfront," She declared, "I won't stop you, but you and I both know that love can conquer all. I loved you from day one, when I was activated, and I'll always will."

"Hey, thanks, Eri," he smiled.

They were about to kiss, but the Maiden Eri responded, "Leave the shades on, Harima."

As their lips began to touch, the _real _Eri popped out of the bushes, extremely angry.

"UNHAND THAT LOW-DOWN DIRTY THUG, YOU ROBO-TRAMP!" Eri screamed.

"Rich Girl?" He gasped.

Eri then approached the Maiden Eri and growled at her.

"Rich Girl!" He pleaded, "It's not what-!"

Eri socked him off the bench and landed on the pavement.

"YOU! You're nothing but a robo-fetish! How dare you fall in love with that cybernetic hussy?" She scowled, "You think you cared for her? HAH! I'm not letting you love someone that is disposable as Eri!"

"HEY! Who are you calling a hussy?" The robot shouted.

"Stay out of this!" Eri yelled.

Harima was in pain, hearing every word the _real _Eri said. She turned to the robot and held her up.

"YOU! YOU STUPID ANDROID! How dare you cheat on me?" She yelled.

The Maiden was frightened. She turned away and was scared. Eri then snickered and tried to press her OFF button.

"Sorry, Eri," she smiled, "This is for your own good."

But then, the robot turned to Eri and grabbed her hand very tight.

"What are you doing?" She cried in pain.

She twisted her wrist and did an armlock on her.

The Maiden cried, "Don't you dare hurt my Harima! I love him! What makes you think you love _him_, you blonde-haired megalomaniac?"

Eri broke free and was extremely pissed, likewise her Maiden counterpart.

"Why, you conceited wretched fake girl!" She growled.

The Maiden jeered back, "Pigtailed worm bait!"

"Self-Made refrigerator!" Eri snapped.

"Dictatress!" The Maiden shouted.

"TRAITOR!" Eri shrieked.

"Ladies! Please!" Harima shouted.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, WHISKERS!" Both Eris hollered at him.

"This… this is a nightmare…" he stuttered, "_Two _Rich Girls, and one of them is the one I hate…"

They began to fight. Both Eris started to fight like cats, pulling each other's hair. Eri started to choke at the Maiden, while she smacked her head with her fists. The real Eri threw her to the ground and fell on the grass. She jumped up and tried to stomp on her chest. The Maiden rolled out of the way and swept her legs off. She fell to the ground in pain. She mounted onto her and punched and choked her. Eri, who was in pain, rolled over and tried to crush her face. Both Eris rolled around the field.

"Ladies! Ladies!" Harima cried out, "Please stop!"

"SHUT UP!" The _real _Eri cried out, "You are not saving this fembot failure!"

"Harima! Help me!" The Maiden Eri cried, "She's hurting me!"

Harima ran towards both Eris and separated them.

"STOP IT! This has gone on long enough!" He screamed.

"Whiskers…" Eri gasped.

"Master…" The Maiden said.

"This has got to stop!" He screamed, "You're acting like babies!"

"I'm not a calculator…" The robot Eri pouted.

"HAH! What makes you think you can love _her?_" Eri cried.

She approached the Maiden and turned to Harima, "Whiskers! I cannot hide this any longer."

"Spare me your act! Why did you trick me, Rich Girl?" Harima shouted.

Eri cringed and said, "Because… because I love you… I LOVE YOU! Not some glorified can opener, the real deal!"

Harima gasped. Eri then turned to the Maiden and apologized. The Maiden was shattered emotionally.

"Well, now you know the truth, you ex-Maiden for Hire." Eri snickered evilly.

"_Ex-_Maiden?" The Maiden shouted, "THAT'S IT!"

She tackled Eri and tried to assault her, but Eri dodged out of the way. She ran off, evading the Maiden.

"Catch me if you can, Whiskers!" Eri called out, "I'll always watch over you with all my love!"

The Maiden's LED eyes turned red.

"WHY YOU…" She screamed, "No more Miss Nice Maiden!"

"NO!" Harima tried to bring her back.

She ran in a very fast speed and tackled Eri.

"NO! Impossible!" Eri thought, "How the hell is she that fast?"

"You had this coming for a _long_ time, Sawachika!" The Maiden hollered.

However, when she grabbed her, they both took a stumble down the hill. Harima ran after them. Both Eris landed on the street and were in pain. The Maiden Eri got up, feeling her right arm, which was a bit scuffed. She turned to Eri and was crossed.

"How dare you hurt Harima like that?" She cried, "You're a liar, a con-artist, and a jerk, Eri Sawachika! No one hurts my master… EVER!"

But as she got up, she saw Eri holding her right arm, in pain. She clutched it real tight and was hurt.

"Hmm… you've been real quiet about it," she smiled, "Why don't you explain why you love Harima!"

Eri looked away and said, "Why should I tell you?"

The Maiden responded, "I want to know: do you have a grudge on him or do you love him? Why don't you make up your damn mind?"

Eri was upset. Harima arrived and saw Eri, who was in pain.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked her.

Eri then sighed, "I can't hide it anymore. I lied about loving you, Harima. I _never _loved you."

Both the Maiden and Harima were shocked. That was when Eri started to balk her arm. A spark came out of her arm. The Maiden was concerned and strict about it.

"Eri! Show me! Why did you do all this?" She cried with a scowl on her face.

Eri bowed her head and revealed her huge cut on her right arm. It showed a bunch of gears and wires sticking out of her upper arm.

"Rich Girl?" Harima winced in fear.

"You're… you're a…" The Maiden cried.

Eri fell on one knee and dropped her arms.

"I guess this charade is over," she giggled, "I'm not _really _Eri."

This Eri Sawachika is actually an android, not a Maiden. She explained why she was here:

"I was created by Nakamura and Misaru to take over the duties of the _real _Eri Sawachika, who was out for three months in England."

"Huh?" Harima asked, "_You're _a… a… a Maiden for Hire?"

Eri smiled and replied, "Actually, I am an android. I don't have Maiden for Hire programming, but I _was _created in said Company in Yagami."

She continued as she got up, "Anyway, Nakamura and Misaru tended to my care, in her absence. She had to go to England for business matters, which I cannot explain. I was created in the Maidens for Hire Company to replace her for the time being. She ordered me to watch over my friends, including one Kenji Harima."

"Me?"

The Maiden cried, "But why? And how long have you been here?"

"From what I hear, I was brought to this world, the day Model M-780 became used parts." Eri answered.

The Maiden cringed, "Miko…"

She continued, "Eri ordered me to watch Harima, just to get some info about Whiskers. However, it wasn't right. If I told him about it, he'd reject me the minute he was about to answer. So, I decided to create _you_, Eri. And it worked like a charm. But your programming was badly damaged; you constantly became bashful! How can you be bashful? You're a poor excuse of a robot!"

"Eri, so are you," she blushed.

"Stop turning red!" She shouted, while holding her damaged arm.

"Eri, quit saying such lies!" She cried.

"IT'S TRUE!" Eri screamed, "I was programmed to act like Eri Sawachika, but I also created you! Of course, Miss Osakabe played a huge role. I used the phone call ruse to call Miss Osakabe to send the message to you, just to meet up with your _girlfriend_."

Harima then remembered, "Of course. That interference, the cell phone, and her delivery, they were all a set-up."

He then cried, "Rich Girl, or whatever you are, how could you? You _knew _it from the start?"

"I only came here just to find out who you are in love with," Eri stated, "Nothing more, nothing less. I wanted to know, so I can send the message to Miss Eri. Once she finds out that you love her, she'll order you around like always. But if it's someone else, unlike your robo-bimbo there, then they will pay for taking her prince charming, if you get my drift."

She let out an evil laugh, as Harima growled, "Damn her!"

He then grew in supreme fright, "Wait… then that means… there are… _THREE _ERIS?"

He plummeted downward in the darkness of his own self-pity and screamed:

"_**It's official! I **__**AM**__** IN HELL!"**_

He let out a cloud of smoke and fainted. The Maiden Eri tried to revive him.

"Harima! Harima!" She cried, "No, Harima! Wake up!"

The android Eri sneered and asked, "Tell me, Eri, why do you love him?"

The Maiden explained to the android, "Well, the minute I saw his face, I was completely infatuated. He was very handsome looking, with his ahoge, his shades, his slick black hair, and his jacket."

She blushed in a romantic look. The android huffed, "Pathetic. I can't believe you ever love him. Even humans can be dimwitted."

"How dare you? You were built to look like Miss Sawachika and you used me to get the information; you're worse off! Why would you hurt the one I love?"

"WHY? WHY? Because Miss Eri had a feudal romance with Yakumo Tsukamoto! You think I'll let her let Yakumo take Harima away from her? NO!"

"Maybe not, but Harima is in love with another girl. And it's neither Eri _nor_ Yakumo."

"Oh? Who is it? I'll bet it's someone from Miss Eri's class. Let's hear it."

The Maiden Eri then responded, "It was… Miss Tenma Tsukamoto, former owner of _Model #Y15860 – Yakumo Model_."

"Tenma?" She gulped in confusion, "Tenma?"

The android started to laugh boisterously, "You're kidding me! _That _airhead? You're such a stupid toaster oven! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

She laughed continuously, as Maiden Eri looked at Harima, who was out cold. She growled, "Well, I didn't find it funny. It's true."

The android snuffed, "Excuse me? Why the hell would he love _her_?"

The Maiden then explained to her all about Harima's story of how he saved Tenma, but in her own words. The android listened on, but was very hurt from the inside, and also on her arm.

"Well, that was an interesting story, but I never imagine that _one _mistake gets you branded as a pervert," she said, "Typical humans."

"You have a point there," the Maiden remarked.

She started to spark and collapsed on her knees. The Maiden held her as she was in pain.

"Eri, I can't let you hurt yourself," the Maiden remarked, "I won't let you tell Miss Sawachika!"

The android replied, "I _would _try, but I won't. I just remembered: if I give out the information about who, or what, I _really_ am, I must be deactivated… _permanently_."

"WHAT?" She gasped, "They gave you a fail-safe? Of course! I'm sorry, Eri, if there's anything I could do for you, please say it, before you go."

"Well, there _is _one thing you can do," Eri cringed, "_You _tell Miss Eri."

"Me?"

"If you value Whiskers' life and future, I want you to tell Eri Sawachika for me. I won't, because I will no longer function."

The Maiden then shook her head and whimpered, "I don't know. I'm too scared to tell her."

"It's got to stop," Eri cried, "I want both Miss Eri and Whiskers to be happy."

The Maiden nodded and agreed that it was for Harima, "But don't you understand? If Sawachika learns about Tenma _and _Master Harima, will she laugh like you? I mean, if Eri finds out, she'll laugh at him… or worse!"

"No… I don't think… she would…" she started to malfunction and spark.

"Eri… thank you," the Maiden sobbed.

Eri held her face and said, "Eri, or should I say, Model #N1K1M871, just remember, tell her about what happened, and no one else. Harima is in love with Tenma. I think it would make her sad. But… try to reason with her. If Miss Eri hates you for that remark, just be honest about it. Also, I'm sorry that I ever created you… I didn't mean to, but…"

"But what?" The Maiden sniveled.

Her eyes began to fade and she spoke in her final words:

"_Eri… just speak to her. And be honest. Just… convince… the reeeeeal… meeeeee…"_

Her voice slid to a bass and was completely deactivated. Her eyes faded to black and her body was limp. The Maiden then laid her on the ground and straightened her body out. She then bowed to her and whispered, "Goodbye… Eri."

She then thought, "Wait… then that means… No. I'll tell him, but when the time is right."

She approached Harima and revived him. He woke up and found the Maiden, in tears. She hugged him and cried on his shirt. He patted her head and comforted her.

"Eri, it's okay," he said, "Don't cry."

"Eri… Eri…" she blubbered, "I can't do it…"

Harima then said, "I'm still here. It's over. You're safe with me now."

**XXXXX**

However, he was wrong. This was almost the beginning of the end for Eri, Harima's Maiden for Hire.

* * *

_**What a twist! **__**Three**__** Eri Sawachikas: one real, one Maiden, and one robot. Okay, TWO robots, but there are THREE Eris. If you think about it, Harima imagined that there were three devils.**_

_**You know what, forget it. Stay tuned to the next chapter and see how it unfolds; but it's NOT the final chapter…**_

_**Not yet, at least…**_


	16. Don't Leave Me

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Don't Leave Me**_

The Maiden Eri and Harima left together, with the Maiden carrying the broken-down android Eri, who replaced the _real _Eri recently. The Maiden was worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "You look sad."

"I don't know…" The Maiden sighed.

"So, Rich Girl is gone somewhere." Harima stated.

"Actually, Eri Sawachika is safely located in England," the Maiden replied, "We'll be happy when she returns. But I don't think she'll be happy by the ramifications that happened today."

She placed the broken robot down on the ground and approached Harima. She was very upset.

"Harima, I think I should tell you this," she said, "I have to leave you. I'm not saying that I want to break up with you, but I cannot serve you anymore."

"What? After all you've been through?" Harima cried.

Eri cringed and cried, "I mean, think about it, Harima! I was created by a machine! A Maiden for Hire must be created by humans, which are for custom models only! My whole function was a lie! Even as a Maiden for Hire, I was _still _used. I was treated like a puppet (_Forgive the pun_). I'm… I'm just so empty!"

Harima held her hand and asked, "Don't say that. Rich girl created the double of her, who, in turn, created you, so why are you saying that you're a lie? You're my Maiden, no matter what! Why would you say such a thing?"

The Maiden shook in fear and cried out, "BECAUSE! Because I have given you guaranteed service. But I have been such a tool… a tool for evil. This android created me, and used me. And as we know, Maidens are requested by _human _users for customization only. That means…"

"That means what?" Harima asked.

Eri bowed and added, "My services had ended… _prematurely_. Your terms of services are hereby null and void. It acted like I never was your Maiden for Hire in the first place."

"Are you kidding me?"

She hugged Harima and cried with tears in her eyes, "NO! I don't want to leave! Not after what happened! I love you, Kenji! I really do! Don't make me leave! Please!"

"You must," Harima sighed, as the robot cried on his shoulder, "I'm sorry. But even though you and I are in love, being for the opposite types, you _must_ leave. If I don't get a Maiden for Hire, then so be it."

The Maiden then sobbed, "No, I cannot leave you. It's in my programming that I must, but… I want to stay! I MUST! I CAN'T LEAVE! I DON'T WANT TO BE DISMANTLED!"

She continued to cry as Harima thought, "Damn it. This is all your fault, Rich Girl; you, too, Itoko. If you didn't bring her in, this wouldn't have happened in the first place. But…"

He held her face and wiped her tears from her face.

"Eri, no," he insisted, "You _must_ leave. I'll give my consent to Rich Girl about this. Please promise me that you'll return one day."

He gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Harima…" she whispered.

After they kissed, Maiden Eri picked up the broken Eri and carried her away.

"I don't know if she'll believe me…" she whimpered, "I've been very bad."

"Don't say that," he huffed, "You didn't mean to. Besides, if I truly loved Eri, I'd tell the truth to _her, _and not you."

The robot smiled and said, "You're sweet, you know that?"

She then cradled the Eri android and said, "Well, for what it's worth, I _have _to leave, at your request. Also, expect your 4,000 Yen to be refunded. Again, I'm sorry for the trouble she and I cost. I'll miss you."

"By the way, when will Rich Girl return?" Harima asked her.

"She should return tomorrow," she replied.

She turned to Harima and bowed to him. Maiden Eri then said to Harima, instead of the usual goodbye the Maidens say:

"_I am sorry. I truly did love you, human or machine. I thank you for owning me, but I doubt I'll ever return."_

She turned away from him and began to walk.

"Goodbye," she said, as she walked away, holding the android Eri in her arms.

"Farewell, Eri, my sweet mechanical princess," he smiled.

He walked home, pretty much in downtrodden, but also in irritation.

"Rich Girl, Itoko, I blame you two. The _one _girl that cared for me, besides Tenma, is gone, because of you," he griped.

**

* * *

**

_**M4H Disclaimer:  
**__There's a bit of contradiction to Eri Maiden's remark. Pre-made and Custom Maidens are created by humans AND machines. The humans make the measurements and the machines begin the assembly. So, I guess an android creating a Maiden sounds unethical…_

…_unless you have permission to, then knock yourself out._

_Anyway, once a Maiden is created be just machine, it can never be sold. It's all about being created by love and heart, and not just by automation solely, which humans have that Maidens hardly have. It's like making cookies, using love, as its own secret ingredient._

**

* * *

**

The following hour, Maiden Eri placed the android on the doorstep of Eri Sawachika's house.

"Nakamura will take care of you," she thought, "I wish you best of luck on your future, Eri… if you had one, that is."

She sat down on the stoop, all disappointed.

"Darn it," she moaned, "Why did I have to say goodbye to him?"

"Huh? Eri?" A voice called.

It was Eri; the _real _Eri Sawachika, returning from England. She took a glimpse of the android, who was all broke down, still with that huge cut on her arm.

"What happened to her?" She cried.

"Miss Eri, I'm afraid she had an accident," the Maiden responded.

She stepped aside as Eri approached her double. The Maiden explained everything that happened.

"Poor thing. She damaged herself and had a huge shock," she said, "I guess I'll never know now."

"Well, I wouldn't say that, Miss Eri," she remarked, "But I should tell you what she learned."

She then remembered how the android laughed at her, knowing that Harima loved Tenma. Eri Maiden lied to the real Eri.

"So, did she learn about it from you?" She asked, "I want to know: who does Whiskers love? Because if it's Yakumo…"

"It's not," she lied, "My data still has it recorded. Miss Eri, Harima cares for you. I know that because he told _me_. When we kissed, he was practicing on what he'll do to you. It's true."

"You mean, Whiskers… he…?"

"He loved you very much. I don't care what _anyone _says; Kenji Harima has matured, even if it takes months or years of trying. Miss Sawachika, you know well enough that he loves you."

She then bowed and added, "And well, to be honest, he loved me, too, despite the fact that I am mechanical."

Eri then swelled in tears, "Whiskers, you idiot…"

She wiped her eyes and turned to the Maiden, "Eri, I don't know what to say. Name your price and I'll give it to you."

"Even if I wanted your money, I don't deserve it," the robot said in a sad look, "My services with Kenji Harima had ended, _prematurely, _I might add; and if I return, everything about him will be erased, including my love for him."

"Oh, I see. You were his Maiden for Hire," she said.

"Yes, I was," she sobbed, "I tended to him for his every whim. I was here for his guaranteed service."

Eri then smiled, "Oh, don't cry. You did well."

"What about you? Where were you?" The Maiden asked.

"Well, it's simple," Eri explained, "I went to England for some business matters. I was offered a job from Miss Koyomi Mizuhara."

"The creator?" She gasped.

Eri nodded, "And she told me that I will be the head chairman of Maidens for Hire Yagami branch. I wanted to start after I graduated, but after learning that Hanai had a Maiden, I thought I'd start today."

"Why are you here, anyway?"

"I wanted to learn about Whiskers' love life. I created a duplicate of myself, so I want to let him spill the beans about his romance once and for all. You see, it all started when I had an engagement at home to meet with Miss Mizuhara. She told me that she has seen me as the future of business. So I decided to join her group."

**

* * *

**

_Eri was having tea with Yomi. Yomi was dressed in her blue business suit. She pulled out a contract and showed it to Eri._

"_I was wondering if you could join my business one day," she declared, "I've always wanted someone to run my branches. Since you're only 17, I decided to wait it out. If you want, hold on to it, and sign it whenever."_

"_Um, what is this for exactly?" Eri asked._

_Yomi then grinned with a light reflecting from her glasses, "I happened to be the founder, creator, and CEO of Maidens for Hire. Maidens for hire is-."_

"_I get you," Eri interrupted, "I've already learned it from both Hanai and Tenma."_

"_Ah, you must've heard the, since Hanai and Tsukamoto were past customers," Yomi continued, "I was wondering. With your skills, maybe we can do business together."_

"_That's nice to hear, but I cannot work with you. You see, I am no good at science and technology."_

"_Don't be silly, Miss Sawachika, I mean you can run the Company for me."_

"_Wait, really?"_

"_Tomo told me all about you. You were with Miss Tenma Tsukamoto and her wheelchair-ridden sister. You were also with your butler, Nakamura. I often heard that rich people tend to run a company one day."_

_Eri blushed and smiled. Yomi continued, "In fact, Mister Nakamura suggested that you run the company. He informed me of it, the day before the Yakumo Model was bought."_

"_WHAT? HE did this for me?" Eri cried._

"_Yes," she said, "He said that you are a bossy young lady, who could be running for office soon. I mean you, a member of the Sawachika Trust, could be the next Prime Minister of Japan, a CEO of a swanky hotel, or even run your own clothing store."_

_Eri was flabbergasted. Yomi then grinned._

"_Miss Mizuhara," Eri asked, "How much do I get paid for joining your fembot maid farm?"_

"_We're more of a maid service than a farm, Miss Sawachika," she sneered._

"_I know that! I mean does the job get paid," Eri retorted._

"_Hell, yeah! Why do you think we run this place?" Yomi cheered, "Maidens for Hire is the #1 Maid service in Japan. Why do you think we play it in your home?"_

_Eri then signed the contract, but was confused._

"_Say, does a CEO have to fix the Maidens, if any?"_

"_Not always," Yomi replied, "We just supervise. In fact, I'll teach you in one week on how to build and fix Maidens, if you're interested. It won't be easy, but it wouldn't be that dangerous. I started my company by creating the very first Maidens."_

"_WOW! Really?" Eri cried in shock._

_Yomi nodded, "What do you think? You'd like to join us, since I started this company?"_

"_Sign me up!" Eri smiled, "I love it!"_

_She then thought aloud, "And I think I know what to create…"_

"_What's that?" Yomi glared._

"_Oh, nothing…" Eri giggled._

"_Cool. Shall we continue tomorrow at 8?"_

**

* * *

**

Eri narrated the rest:

"_Miss Mizuhara was a sport. She taught me how to create Maidens using a simple process. We randomly pick which body and face to create them with. And the rest was history. They get assembled down the factory line and get fitted into their outfits. Then we downloaded their personalities, including primary functions, into their circuits. Fixing them, whenever they are broken or acting up, was a challenge; I almost ended up electrocuting myself, fixing up the Maidens. But at least I managed to create some good Maidens. What sucks is that there are no male versions of Maidens for Hire. And I wanted to create one that looked like Harima, too."_

"Then, why the android?" The Maiden asked.

Eri responded, "She was created by me, out of discarded Maiden parts. I found the perfect parts that matched me. So, I assembled her and downloaded my entire personality and feelings into her. The rest was easy. I had to go to England that day to meet with Miss Mizuhara for some R & R, and also discuss my future in Maidens for Hire. So, I ordered the robot to replace me, until I return. Nakamura and Misaru tended to her care, via my permission."

"But why would you do such a cruel thing?" She cried out, "The _android you_ created _me_. And she wanted to learn the truth, without asking him up-front. Harima loved you, _and_ me, as well! And she damaged herself, before she could give you the answer. Of course, she nearly deactivated me, but I had my self-defense mechanism to protect him."

"And she gave the message to you, right?"

"Yes. And now she's gone forever."

"I see." Eri hugged her broken android, "Well, you did a good thing, though. Though, I was surprised that you were Harima's Maiden for Hire for at least a month."

The Maiden responded, "Actually, a month and 2 weeks. But the service ended in shambles. My contract was null and void, thanks to her."

Eri then looked down, "Eri, I know you don't want to leave, but it seems that _this _Eri is going to the junkyard now."

The Maiden began to cry, "I don't want to leave Kenji. He loves you _and _me. Please… don't make me become a used Maiden."

She turned away from Eri and continued to cry. The real Eri approached her.

"Don't touch me!" The Maiden sobbed.

She held her by the shoulders and was smiling.

"Eri, thank you for helping me," she said, "What you did for Whiskers was very thoughtful of you. Now, I need you to do me a favor."

"Eri," she thought, "As much as Whiskers loved you, I think maybe you should stay."

"You mean… I want to stay with him?" The Maiden sniffled.

"Yes, but it'll be under _my_ terms," she said, "The first thing we should do is to take you back to the Company to fix you up."

The Maiden whispered, "I don't want to lose him…"

"It's okay, don't cry," she said, "It's different than your usual service. Maybe I should convince them to let you stay. Not to mention fix your rusted-up eyes."

"Okay… but you have to keep your promise."

"Trust me. I will."

She walked inside her house with the Maiden and shut the door.

**XXXXX**

That evening, Harima got the call from Eri to come over to his house. When he arrived, he saw Eri, who was upset.

"Whiskers," she said, "I'm sorry for tricking you like that."

"It's okay," he said, "But why would you do such a thing?"

"I had just signed myself for a job in Maidens for Hire, when I graduate soon. I thought maybe I'd give you the message, but… my emotional instincts led me to build the robot version of me."

"And Miss Osakabe? She had a hand at it, too. Remember?"

"That was a bluff by her. Miss Osakabe just got the package. She never knew about my plan. All I did was to give her the message that your Maiden for Hire, created by the android me, would be arriving soon."

"Miss Osakabe _never _was a part of the plan?"

"She _did _peek, right?"

"Right. (_Damn her, that cousin of mine, for bluffing me like that!)_"

"Anyway, when I heard that I was to speak with Miss Mizuhara, back in England, about a job in Maidens for Hire, I agreed to it, and I got the job."

Harima smiled, "That's terrific!"

Eri then smiled, "I got the job as head chairman of the Yagami branch."

Harima then asked, "So, you'll be starting soon?"

"Not yet," Eri remarked, "But as soon as I graduate, I'll be leaving to the USA to meet up with Miss Mizuhara for a major announcement in D.C."

"Whiskers doesn't know that I am _already_ the head chairman," she thought.

"So, why did you bring me here?" He asked.

Eri replied, "I… I wanted to let you know that I will leave in a month or so, just to begin my services as Head Chairman. So, I will have my robot replacement take over. And I think you know who it is."

She pointed up the stairway.

"Huh?" Harima looked upstairs and found another Eri, who was dressed in a school uniform.

"Harima?" She said, "Is that you?"

"Is that who I think it is?" Harima gasped.

"Harima, you okay?" Eri asked, with Harima all surprised by the other Eri.

"It's you!" He cried.

She let out a smile and rushed downstairs.

"HARIMA!" She cheered.

She thrown herself onto his arms and was delighted. It was the Maiden Eri.

"Harima! I missed you." She cried.

"There, there," he said, "I'm glad you're back."

"Thank Miss Eri," she replied, "She's the one who fixed me."

"Rich Girl? You? Why is my Maiden for Hire your replacement?" He asked Eri.

Eri responded, "She's your EX-Maiden for Hire! I removed her Maiden for Hire programming, but she still acts like it. But I didn't erase her skills, looks, and her memories."

"You did all this for me?" Harima inquired.

"She did it as a favor," she said, "Miss Eri saved me. Now, I can live my life as a normal person."

"I'm glad for you, Eri," Harima chuckled.

Maiden Eri cuddled onto his face and giggled. She was about to kiss her, but then Eri pressed her OFF button.

"That's enough, Eri," she snarled.

The Maiden bowed down with her arms flailing. Her eyes turned black and her face was blank. Harima was shocked.

"Rich Girl, what's the catch?" He asked.

"Don't say anymore," Eri said, "You _do _care, did you, you slick-haired klutz?"

Harima was confused. He then tried to figure out what was going on. Tenma was the only person Harima loved, and that information was transferred into the Maiden Eri's brain, which was not erased. He figured out that she told Eri that she and Harima _were _a couple.

"Eri…" he thought aloud, thinking of what the Maiden did, "You… you did all that to protect yourself, didn't you?"

"Whiskers, I understand that you cared for me," she sighed, "So, enjoy your replacement, which will be for a while, when I leave soon."

She walked away and was in tears. Harima grabbed Eri's hand, stopping her.

"Rich girl…"

He hugged her and said, "Thank you."

They shared their hug together.

"Whiskers, you dummy…" she thought, while she smiled with a blush.

But then, Nakamura approached the Maiden Eri, confusing her with the real her.

"Miss Eri, your Maiden has acted up again," he announced.

"She's turned off, Nakamura!" She hollered, "Now get out of here! You're ruining the moment!"

**XXXXX**

One week later, Harima was working on his comic. Suddenly, there was a hot bowl of curry placed on the table. He noticed it and ate it really fast. The food was delicious. However, he was confused. Someone made him some food, but he was all alone. He looked up and found Eri, who was smiling with a blushed look. In reality, it was Eri's replacement, the former Maiden that loved him.

"Um, how did it taste?" She asked.

"It was good, Rich Girl," he said, acting like that _this _Eri was the real thing, in her absence, "I cannot be fooled by you."

"My cooking has improved," she announced, "But I cannot match Miss Eri's _bland_ cookery. Even if I did, I'd be terrified by you getting sick."

"Oh, whatever, you make the best food ever, coming from a former Maiden for Hire, such as yourself," He bragged.

"HA! I got about over thousands of culinary cuisines I can make _flawlessly_!" The Maiden smiled.

The Maiden sat down and declared, "You know, Harima, I think you should call me Eri from now on. I _kind of _hate that nickname, since I'm not her. I'm only here for the time being. I'm not yours to keep, but I won't be long. I'm here for you, just to make you happy."

She then winked, "And don't worry… your secret about you and Tenma is safe with me. Miss Eri _never _discovered the truth about you, after all."

"You were a life-saver, Eri," he chuckled, "You _almost _let out that I loved Tenma and not Rich Girl. You didn't have to lie to her."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry. She _really _cared for you," she stated, "I felt awful lying to her like that. From now on, I'll just be honest with myself. Sure, it is only for a month, but it'll feel like that I am alive like her."

"And the best part is: _no monthly fee!" _Harima smiled.

"Yes, but I might break down on occasions," she said, "But that's okay."

Eri then hugged Harima and said, "I love you… Whiskers. As long as I am with you, I'm happy."

She got up and turned away from Harima, blushing in a beet red.

"Sorry, that was embarrassing in my part," she whimpered, "I should call you Whiskers, since I _am_ Eri Sawachika, or an exact simulation…"

She let out an embarrassing laugh. Harima got up and hugged Eri.

"There's no need to be embarrassed," he said, "I don't care if you _are _a robot. My feelings will _never _change… for Tenma… and for you."

"Harima…" she cringed, with tears in her eyes, "Come here, you…"

They both kissed each other and embraced it.

"_I'm… I'm home," _the Maiden thought to herself.

They kissed for a while, until they stopped.

"Harima… I mean, Whiskers…" the Maiden said, "Thank you. I've never felt so alive…"

He patted her head and remarked, "You're only a machine, Eri. But, whatever you say is fine."

Eri let out a happy smile, as she was happy for her visit with the man she loved.

…despite the fact that she is _not_ a real girl.

**_

* * *

_**

_**It's a happy ending for Harima and Eri, and a great one, too.**_

_**We've come to the nitty-gritty. We've ended the "Eri Arc" and we have one chapter to go and it is…**_

_**Well, THAT was the final chapter. Next chapter: the epilogue.**_


	17. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_**

* * *

**_

Eri never mentioned the Maiden Eri _or _the android Eri to the others, since then. At school, the following month, she was happy that Harima got at least _one _ounce of peace. She sat on her desk pondered a bit.

"Hmm," she thought, "Perhaps I should let her live in my home, from now on. Whiskers needed a little push. I can always have her visit him occasionally, just to see him happy."

She got up and went to Tenma, who was in forlorn that she misses the Maiden Yakumo.

"Hey, Tenma," she asked, "You feeling okay now?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm okay," Tenma responded, "I'm just upset over Yakumo."

"Huh? Why?" Eri retorted.

Tenma replied, "Well, ever since Yakumo broke her leg, it was cool to have a Maiden for Hire. But, I think it made Yakumo uncomfortable."

"Oh… your old Maiden," Eri smiled, "I guess maybe it's because that it cared for your sister."

"Well, it was only until she was in a wheelchair," Akira butted in.

"Who asked you?" Eri snapped.

"So, any news on Harima lately?" Akira asked.

"No, not yet," she replied, "But he _has_ been happy to see me again, since he sometimes misses me."

She was wrong. Harima was brooding a bit, knowing that his robot visitor is gone _for now_.

"Whiskers just… well, he's been changed lately, not that I care," she continued.

Mikoto then asked, "Well, how about his Maiden, Eri?"

"Me? Oh, her," she said, "Well, she left him and is currently in the Yagami Branch Maidens for Hire Company."

"Oh? Is that where you work now, Eri?" Akira remarked.

Tenma was shocked, "NO WAY! _YOU _got a job there?"

"Oh, it was a favor from Miss Mizuhara," she replied, "I should be leaving to join by the time we graduate together."

She smiled and thought, "What they didn't know is that I've already have the job."

Mikoto then smiled, "Well, at least she could let me keep Miko's bonnet."

"You _still _have that horrid thing?" Eri snapped.

Akira stated, "It was a reminder of how much she thinks of Miko as a friend."

"Oh, right," Eri said, "Though, it _did _made me cry, seeing Hanai lose his Mikoto Maiden for Hire like that. That's the reason I joined the Company."

"Me, too," Tenma added, "It was so sad."

Mikoto said nothing. She walked away, feeling a little emotional.

"Sorry, it just that it happened so sudden," she choked, "Hanai… he almost died…"

"That's life," Akira said.

"Hanai should feel okay, Mikoto," Tenma stated, "So, don't you worry."

Mikoto smiled and said, "Thanks, guys."

They continued to chat together.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at Class 1-D, Yakumo was eating her lunch with Sara, which was the Maiden Sara, who filled in for her.

"Sara," she asked, "I want to thank you."

The robot replied, "Oh, it's no big deal. It's too bad Yakumo Model had to go. I feel sorry for her. But at least you and Tenma finally patched things up. Maybe I'll see her again when I finish up."

"Oh, it's no problem," Yakumo smiled, "You're truly a friend, likewise my best friend."

"Thanks, but my time here is almost over," the Maiden Sara explained, "Once Sara is free from her bandages, I'll return to her house and carry on my services as her Maiden for Hire."

"That's good to hear," Yakumo smiled.

She let out a concerned look and was worried about Sara.

"I wonder if everyone will find out about the robot version of her in this school," she thought.

**XXXXX**

Just then, Imadori appeared and crept towards Mikoto, who was preoccupied.

"Now, with that psychopathic Maiden gone, I am free to go after her breasts," he snickered, "D… D… I want D… Hug hers… Come on… Miko…"

But as he was about to pounce, he heard a faint singing from the distance. He crept away and left the classroom.

"HEY! Imadori! Where do you think you're going?" Hanai shouted.

"Uh-oh."

He rushed after him, who ran off in fear. He chased him all around the hallway. Imadori stopped by the music room doorway. He found the sound of Karin Ichijou singing, but as he was about to open the door.

"You bastard! How dare you run off before class started?" Hanai shouted, as he found Imadori.

"No, please, it's not what you think!" Imadori pleaded, "I just heard an angel singing!"

He opened the music room door and found _two _Karin Ichijous singing with Yuuki, Fuyuki, Megumi, and Karasuma.

"Oh, Imadori!" Karin said in a gleaming smile, "What a surprise."

"Oh, hey, Ichi," Imadori smiled.

Hanai said and did nothing. He looked pale and frightened. He saw _two _of Karin in the room. At least one of them was a Maiden for hire, namely Karen, Imadori's ex-Maiden, now owned by Ichijou.

"Oh, hello, Imadori. Long time, no see," she greeted.

"You know him?" Yuuki asked.

"Of course, I used to be his Maiden for Hire, before Karin owned me," she replied.

"Wow! What a cool move!" Megumi grinned.

"Hey, Hanai," Imadori said to him, "You okay? It's all right. I only had her for a while, because she has _Karaoke Mode _installed in her. She's a great singer."

Hanai then whimpered in fear. He hollered at the top of his lungs:

"_**WHY DID I NOT SEE THAT SOONER?"**_

Karasuma added, "We needed back-up singers, anyway."

**XXXXX**

Itoko Osakabe arrived after school, seeing Harima, who was lost in thought.

"Hey, Kenji," she asked, "You okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. No thanks to you," he snuffed.

"I'm really disappointed that your Maiden left you. I heard it all from Sawachika."

"It's okay. She was created by some type of jerk. She was being misused wrong, so I sent her back."

He then thought to himself, _"I can't let her know what REALLY happened. If I told her the truth, I'm screwed."_

"Well, anyway, since you've decided to give up on Eri," she stated, "How about I give you one, on me?"

"Really? You do that for me?" Harima grinned.

"It's the least I can do to say I'm sorry, for once. And don't you worry, I already asked for a custom model, just to fit your demands." Itoko smiled.

"OH! YOU ARE AN ANGEL, ITOKO!"

"It's _Miss Osakabe, _Kenji. And I suggest that you keep your home tidy for three weeks, when she arrives. Even if it's messy, she'll clean it, anyway."

She leaves as Harima was ecstatic. He spun around and was excited.

"A _new _maiden like Eri?" He cheered, "HOW WONDERFUL! I cannot wait! I'm happy!"

He then remembered his former Maiden. He began to grow worried.

"I don't know. If I get a new Maiden, then when Rich Girl leaves again, Eri might do something about her."

He then walked home, pondering the situation.

* * *

Three weeks later, Harima was happy to see his new Maiden for hire. However, when he opened the box…

"So, what do you think?" Miss Itoko asked.

Harima was frozen in fear. The Maiden, who was deactivated, was wearing a white Maid outfit with pink frills. She had long black hair, black as the night, and it was done in very small pigtails. Need we go on?

Harima read the sheet:

"_Congratulations on your new custom-made Maiden for Hire, Model #T3N61. Her name is Tenma. She is her for your guaranteed service."_

He fainted on the floor and was blushing red. Itoko pulled her out of the box and plugged her in.

"I think I should make you well acquainted," she giggled, "I have to go to the bar. See you at ten, Kenji."

She shut the door, as Harima staggered up.

"No… what a dirty trick," he thought, "A Tenma Maiden? Itoko has gone too far!"

He then thought of what her programming had, but not before he noticed an extra Maiden outfit for her, which was similar to Tenma's school uniform. You've guessed it; it was a gift from Itoko herself.

"What th-?" He thought, "Oh, crap… I'm in hell, am I? She has the same clothing as Tenma."

He took a glimpse of her, "Well, she _does _look like Tenma, and she could move like Tenma. She doesn't _really _speak like Tenma… … …does she?"

He held her tight and placed his hand on the button, "Well, only one way to find out. The moment of truth! _Tenma-Chan! Awake!_"

He pressed her button on her neck and she started to make noises. When she opened her LED blue eyes, she turned to Harima and bowed.

"Harima!" She cheered in Tenma's voice, "Good to see you! I am Tenma, your new Maiden for Hire! It is great to see you! I am here for your guaranteed service! I come with everything that is in my programming!"

Harima screamed at the top of his lungs, spinning around in his own misery:

"_**SHE EVEN ACTS LIKE TENMA!"**_

He was in his corner, feeling downtrodden. The Maiden Tenma approached him and held him tight.

"Aw, don't feel scared by me," she said, "I've heard everything about you. I am programmed for everything, including…"

She kissed Harima on the cheek. Harima let out a howl, know that he was kissed by a Maiden Tenma.

"DUDE! THAT WAS HOT!" He cried in joy, ironically enough, thinks she's like the real Tenma.

"Now, let's see what we can do for you," she smiled, "I'll go clean up your house!"

She prepped herself up and began to clean. She ran really fast, cleaning everything in his home. She did it in one minute. She turned to Harima, who was shocked. Tenma then grabbed Harima and took off his jacket.

"Now, Harima," she said in a blushed smile, "Now I will make you happy. I will see that you get treated right."

"Uh, Tenma?" He groaned.

She placed her finger on his lips.

"Shh… not a word. Let me help you out… with a kiss," she whispered.

Harima let out a bloodcurdling scream:

"_**AAH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I AM ANYMORE!"**_

Outside the door, Miss Itoko was giggling quietly, knowing that Harima is getting his.

"Thank you, _Pleasure Mode._ Kenji, now we're even," she smiled evilly, "Enjoy Tenma now. It's my gift… _to you_."

She stepped away from the door and left, laughing evilly.

Meanwhile, Harima was trying to break free from Maiden Tenma, who was kissing him constantly.

"Harima! Don't go! I'm here for your guaranteed service!" She cried.

"But… you know that I am-!"

"Oh, I know that! I find you as a very hot guy! Now take off those shades! You'll be even _hotter_!"

She snatched them off his face. She noticed his eyes.

"Whoa! Hold on… you remind me of someone," she said, as she stopped.

Harima gulped and sweated bullets, knowing what the answer would be. But, of course, he was wrong. The Maiden Tenma then smiled and hugged him extremely tight, with her pigtails twitching.

"I find you as a hot young stud, with that badass face!" She smiled, "Harima! You rock as my user! Kiss me!"

Harima then screamed in fear, "Tenma! You don't understand!"

"Oh, I _do _understand! You're my best user, so far, and I've only been activated just now! This calls for my delicious dish I'll make in one hour: _Maiden Curry Supreme_! That's when it's dinner time, my Kenji!" Tenma grinned, as she was still holding Harima, kissing him.

He then moaned, "I give up… Can't breathe…"

"Oh, Harima," the Maiden grinned, "Shall I tend to your bath first? We'll have dinner, as soon as you're clean."

The Maiden Tenma dragged him to the bathroom.

Harima hollered, _**"WHERE'S THE WARRANTY ON HER?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Perhaps THAT story is better left untold. Sadly, this is Tenma and Harima we're talking about here. And let's face it. We ALL know what would happen next. Kind of a bittersweet ending there, don't you think?**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The End**_

* * *

At Eri's house, the Maiden Eri, who was still activated, let her hair down and began to twirl around her room. She looked at the mirror and let out a huge smile. She looked at herself and suddenly turned red. She turned away from the mirror and was bashful… _again_!

The Maiden responded in a blushed look, "Oh… sometimes I even embarrass myself. I guess since Harima loved me, I really wanted to make myself more enjoyable… and cute."

She undressed herself and wore one of Eri's designer gowns, a dark red one. She let out a flushed red look.

"Oh, wow! I am so hot! No wonder Miss Eri wear these clothes a lot!" She cheered.

Misaru then saw Maiden Eri and signaled to her. She turned around and saw him. She was frightened and hid behind the bed.

"Whatever it is," she whimpered, "Can it wait, or can you at least bring Mister Nakamura?"

Misaru said nothing… as usual.


End file.
